The Bard, The Bann and The Warden
by The Sorrows of Arlathan
Summary: Scarlett and Leliana travel throughout Thedas with Shianni. With the Mage-Templar war raging in the Free Marches, the Chantry will surely be seeking Leliana's help once more. But she will not be used again. She owed The Divine nothing now and was entitled to live her life. Some how though, Leliana doubted Justinia V would let her go that easily (Sequel to After the Awakening)
1. Chapter 1

****Ok so this pretty much picks up where my other story After The Awakening left off. Instead of adding more chapters to that story though I decided to make another one, including Shianni. It's not necessary to read After The Awakening first as this will be a stand alone story but if you want the full picture of the situation and on the characters then I would advise it. Hope you all enjoy it anyway and as usual, reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

**Shianni**

The sun was shining over Val Royeaux, reflecting off the grand buildings which made up the vibrant Orlesian capital. She was her own person, her people merely decoration. For someone like Shianni who had never left Ferelden her whole life, it was paradise. The raging Mage-Templar war in the Free Marches hadn't spread here yet, and Shianni hoped it never would. People could say what they wanted about Orlesians but they really knew how to build a city. Denerim, even after so much coin spent on the reparations after the Blight, looked like Andraste's ass in comparison.

Shianni sat on a rock at the top of the mountain where she, Scarlett and Leliana had made camp and stared out at the city, thinking about all that she had left behind in Ferelden. Realising that the peacefulness here would allow her time to come to terms with all that had happened in her past, she cast her mind back to the beginning, to Scarlett's wedding day all those years ago...

_Standing face to face with Lord Vaughan and his two cronies, Braden and Jonaley, Shianni knew she wasn't going to get out of this one alive. A sneer crept over Vaughan's face as his eyes scanned her body from head to toe. Shianni knew what was coming. She was terrified but was determined not to shake, determined not to give him the scared little girl act that he wanted. She glanced once towards the door, wondering if she should try to escape, but to what end? There were no doubt guards outside Vaughan's chambers and she wouldn't make it past them alive, not without a weapon or two._

"_There's no where to run, little wench," Vaughan said, noticing her quick glance to the door. The other two men laughed. "You're going to pay for bottling me earlier, but first...let's have some fun." He reached out to try and grab her. Shianni recoiled._

"_Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!" _

_Vaughan threw back his head and laughed._

"_Oh, even better!" he replied, amused. "That will just make it all the more... enjoyable." _

_Braden and Jonaley grunted in approval. Shianni could feel the fear overcome her now. Her resistance only seemed to encourage these bastards. She wished someone, anyone, would come and save her. The thought of not being able to save herself wasn't a feeling Shianni relished. She was never one to count on others to protect her and no one ever tried to except Scarlett. Her friend Scarlett would no doubt have reached these chambers to rescue her if she could, but Scarlett was probably in the same position as her right now, surrounded by Shems with only one thing on their mind. Shianni shuddered._

"_Oh don't get timid on me now" Vaughan said, disappointed at her obvious shudder of fear. "We were just about to get started, weren't we boys?"_

_Their laughs echoed loudly in the massive bed chamber. Shianni saw the evil in Vaughan's eyes as he made his way towards her. Even though he would enjoy her resistance more, she could not sit back and take what he was going to do to her. It wasn't in her nature to submit to anyone, let alone stinking Shems. As he neared again she hackled in the back of her mouth and spat in his face. Vaughan paused, his eyes closed, saliva dripping down his now furious features. Before he could wipe away the spit, Shianni curled her right hand into a fist and smacked him around the face with all the strength she could muster. He staggered back slightly and opened his eyes, a little shocked and now even angrier. He wiped away her spit and glared at her _

"_How dare you lift your hand to me, you filthy Knife-Ear!" _

_Before Shianni could react he slapped her hard around the face and she fell to the floor. She could feel the mark of his hand burn into her face. Her eyes began to water. No, she commanded herself I won't give the Shem what he wants. She swallowed hard, determined to stay strong, and looked up at Vaughan defiantly. Another terrified shiver shot through her. Vaughan was beginning un-buttoning his pants, and was laughing lowly, dangerously. Shianni instinctively tried to jump to her feet and get to the door. At least that way she would have a small chance of escape. She would rather die than have him touch her. Before she could move however he was upon her, pinning her flat to the floor with all of his weight. Her ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the Estate._

_Shianni kicked and punched at every inch of him she could find. Her attempts only made Vaughan laugh. She could smell his putrid breath, taste the alcohol from his unwelcome kisses on her lips. Suddenly she felt another large blow to the head and lay dazed, hearing the jeers and laughter of the three Shemlen lords. Her head was spinning, vision slightly blurry. It felt as though her skull had cracked in two. Her arms were pinned over her head as Vaughan leaned over her once more. She struggled beneath him, trying to break free to no avail._

_Out of sheer desperation Shianni swung her head forwards as hard as she could and head butted Vaughan square on the forehead._

"_Arghh!" he exclaimed, rolling off her onto the floor. She jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain in her own head and ran for the door, pulling at the handle. Andraste's ass, come on! It was locked. Suddenly another pair of hands grabbed her._

"_You're not going anywhere, you dirty whore!" Jonaley hissed in her ear as he squashed her up against the door her face flat against the wood._

"_Get your hands off me, Shem!" she shouted, her voice muffled. "I'll kill you!" _

_He only laughed. Vaughan got to his feet. He dusted himself off and walked over to them, grabbing Shianni's hair in his hand and dragging her head back. She grimaced in pain._

"_I've had just about enough kisses from you!" he growled in her ear. _

_He pulled her away from the door by the hair and she landed on the stone floor. A boot collided repeatedly with her abdomen. Suddenly they were coming from all angles, finding any part of her body they could. She couldn't help the screams which left her. It wouldn't surprise her if the others could hear her...she wished someone would. The tears, which she had fought so hard to keep back, were overflowing her eyes as the pain overcame her and she writhed in agony as each new blow winded her. She had never felt so powerless. The men were jeering at her, Braden downing wine from a goblet before swinging another blow to her stomach._

"_Now..." Vaughan began as Shianni choked and spluttered on the ground. "I think our guest is a bit...overdressed, don't you boys?" There were grunts of approval and amusement. Shianni was sobbing openly now, fear and helplessness having consumed her. Suddenly she felt rough hands on her, tearing open her dress, and men's cheers somewhere nearby. She tried to struggle but had no more fight left in her as Jonaley's hands made their way up her legs, lifting her skirt. In that split second, gone was the innocent, strong and self assured young woman she had once been. After trying to fight back some more her hands fell limply to her sides as her strength waned against the power of the Shemlen Lords. She closed her eyes wishing she was dead as Braden got his "turn" after Jonaley._

_Shianni's hysterical screams soon fell silent as she realised no one was coming to save her. She opened her eyes, looking up at what would undoubtedly be the last thing she ever saw, the eyes of the Shems who had raped her. Vaughan stared down at her sneering, seeming happy that she had stopped fighting now. She felt more pain below as his weight pressed on top of her and rough hands violated her from all angles, her ripped bridesmaids dress tangled around her. Shianni closed her eyes as her last tear rolled down her cheek._

_Suddenly the bedroom door burst open. Involuntarily, Shianni opened her eyes and looked towards it, even though all hope of a rescue had now vanished. There, standing in the doorway, covered in blood, was Scarlett, a sword in each hand with Soris cowering behind her. The flicker of hope Shianni felt was dampened by the look on Scarlett's face as her eyes found Shianni on the floor. What had happened to her? She didn't look the same, she looked...deranged. There was an anger burning in her eyes that Shianni had never seen before. It scared her more than anything Vaughan could have done to her. _

_Vaughan jumped off Shianni at once and fixed himself before he turned to greet his new 'guests'. With one last look at Scarlett, Shianni began drifting in and out of consciousness. She could hear talking around her but could only make out their tones, Scarlett's loud and angry, Vaughan's low and scared. Suddenly she heard fighting break out around her and closed her eyes. Scarlett's here, she thought to herself, I knew she'd come. _

_After several minutes a gentle hand, gentler by far than any that had touched her recently, was caressing Shianni's face. She flinched._

"_It's ok Shianni, it's me...Scarlett."_

_She could hear someone repeat her name worriedly. I know that voice, she thought to herself. Mustering all her strength Shianni opened her eyes. Scarlett was knelling beside her, staring into her face, concerned. Her features had returned to almost normal now and Shianni wondered if she had imagined the crazed look had been there earlier. Her voice was soft when she spoke._

"_Shianni...?"_

_Shianni sobbed uncontrollably. "P-p-please... d-don't leave me alone...I w-wanna go home..."_

"_It's ok, Cousin...You're safe now..."_

_Safe? The feeling of her friend's arms around her reassured her. She could feel her dress being readjusted to cover her up. It was no use. It's not like she had any dignity left now anyway. It had been stolen from her by the Shems like everything else. The thought sickened her._

"_S-so m-much blood..." Shianni choked, smelling the metallic oder and tasting it in her mouth. "You killed them...didn't you?"_

_The dead look in Scarlett's eyes told her she was right._

"_Like dogs, Shianni" Scarlett replied hollowly._

_Shianni breathed a little easier. "Good..."she managed, her voice more forceful than she had realised she could speak. She had never wanted someone dead so much. She fell semi-conscious again, hearing other worried voices echo around her. Soris must have found the others._

"_Shianni?" Her eyes opened again. "We have to get out of here" Scarlett continued, "Can you walk?"_

"_I...I think so"_

_Scarlett helped her to her feet. Her whole body ached from head to toe and she could feel blood run down her legs. Scarlett pulled Shianni's arm around her neck and placed one around her waist for support as she lead them all out of the estate. With each step she took, Shianni felt pain. She clung tightly to Scarlett, never wanting to let her go._

_By the time they reached the Alienage, Shianni was almost unconscious. Her eyes were closed as Scarlett led her weak legs through the streets. Valendrian's voice stood out from all the other baritones which yelled and screamed in shock as they got back. She hated everyone to see her like this, like some fragile doll. _

"_Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Tormi's daughter Nola?"_

"_Nola didn't make it!" Valora replied hysterically from somewhere nearby._

"_Will the rest of you lady's take Shianni home? She needs rest."_

_Shianni felt other gentle hands take her from Scarlett and lead her away. No! She wanted to shout. She only wanted Scarlett, no one else. They wouldn't understand. She didn't have the strength to speak however and soon found herself lying on a soft bed in someone's home. The scent of the pillow told her that she was in Scarlett's house and she relaxed slightly. At least they hadn't brought her back to her own place. Scarlett would be here soon._

_Shianni fought the images which flashed through her mind and tried to ignore the pain that had consumed her body. Soon the worried voices around her died away and she was left in peace. She twitched involuntarily as she lay in bed, reliving the horrible memories in Vaughan's chambers, unable to suppress them. Nola...Nola was dead, who knows what happened to the others. And Scarlett...the look in her eyes...Shianni shivered. They looked deadly, dangerous, nothing like the kind, playful, innocent eyes she had before. She was well aware of Scarlett's martial training and her skill in battle. They had often had play fights as children and then gotten into trouble with some local Shems when they were older, but she was sure Scarlett had never used her talents properly, not to kill anyway. Shianni fought to stay conscious waiting for Scarlett to come. No one else would do. The other worried voices around her meant nothing to her if Scarlett was not among them. She waited and waited for what seemed like hours. But Scarlett never came..._

Shianni's thoughts came back to the present day. She had come a long way from Scarlett's wedding but never once had she permitted herself to relive it. Her hands were sweaty and she shivered uncontrollably, a sick feeling returning in her stomach. _Stop it! _She commanded herself. She stared out into the distance again and tried to calm down. This trip was supposed to be about forgetting. But in order to forget she had to let go of the things which had tortured her thoughts for the past number of years and coming to terms with them was the only way to do so.

Suddenly shouts from the tent distracted her. It was Scarlett's voice.

"No!...Shianni...Get your hands off her...I'll kill you!"

Shianni sighed. She realised she wasn't the only one who couldn't come to terms with that day. Whereas Shianni could escape her nightmares, Scarlett, thanks to her tainted blood, could not. For the past few months they had travelled together Shianni occasionally heard her name mentioned by Scarlett in her sleep. She felt for her cousin, who had still not forgiven herself for abandoning her that day to become a Grey Warden. Shianni had forgiven her though.

After not seeing her for years Scarlett had appeared in Denerim one day and they had finally talked about what happened. Upon hearing Scarlett's reasons for leaving without saying goodbye, Shianni couldn't blame her. They had all been affected by that day, even Soris. Shianni remembered seeing him the next day from where she lay, taking one of Scarlett's daggers from under the floor boards in her house and strapping it around his shin under his trouser leg. For the next couple of months, when Shianni had regained her strength, she had seen him practising with it.

"_What are you doing, Cousin?" she asked, entering Uncle Cyrion's house to see him swinging it around as though trying to remember a combination._

"_What?" he asked, trying to hide the dagger behind his back. "Oh...I...I'm just...practising."_

"_For what?" she asked, confused._

_A hollow look appeared on Soris's face. "Well...after what happened...and with Scarlett gone, I...well it's up to me to learn how to protect everyone now, isn't it?"_

_Shianni's eyes widened with shock. Soris was normally so placid. He always tried to talk his way out of things rather than use violence. After staring at him in silence, Shianni crossed the room and flung her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly._

"_I'll never let another Shem harm you, Cousin." He said softly in her ear. Shianni smiled for the first time in months._

"_Thank you, Soris...but just so you know... I can still kick your ass."_

_They both laughed, the sound unfamiliar. They had barely even spoken to each other after the events in Vaughan's Estate but after that day, the healing process began for them both. It had changed them, but it would never tear them apart._

More shouts from the tent interrupted Shianni's memories.

"Stop it!...Shianni!...No!"

Shianni was about to get up and head for the tent to calm Scarlett when she heard Leliana's soothing voice. She had obviously been wakened by Scarlett's shouts. Shianni could see them through the tent entrance. Leliana was stroking Scarlett's blonde hair, holding her close as she writhed and twitched, trapped in her nightmare. Shianni smiled to herself. The relationship between Leliana and Scarlett was beautiful to watch. Never once in her life had Shianni seen two people more perfect for each other. Scarlett's shouts began to fade as Leliana's gentle voice sang her a song. When Scarlett had stopped twitching, Leliana kissed her on the head and lay back down, her arms wrapped protectively around her.

Shianni turned away from them and stared out once again at Val Royeaux. She had often wondered if such a love existed in this world. When she had found out Scarlett was to be married all those years ago it gave her hope. So you could be an out-going, strong, independent woman and still have a husband? The thought had never occurred to her and indeed had never occurred to Scarlett who wasn't at all pleased that her father Cyrion had found her a husband and arranged a marriage for her. Shianni glanced back at Leliana and Scarlett. Here was living proof of that fact and as much as she hated admitting to herself, she wanted what they had. In order to share her life with another though, she first had to find herself again. And that was exactly what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leliana**

Leliana opened her eyes. She couldn't fall back to sleep after Scarlett's shouts had woken her up. Scarlett had thankfully calmed now though. Leliana stroked her face gently as she slept, seeing her eyelids flutter occasionally. She had such pretty eyelashes. Things had been slightly awkward between them during the last couple of months, but that was to be expected considering the number of years they'd been apart and the things that had transpired in between. After their reunion in Ostagar they and Shianni had set off on an adventure together. It was something Leliana and Scarlett had often talked about during the Blight but had never had the chance to do. Now though, Leliana was no doubt going to be hunted by The Chantry for abandoning her post as Right Hand of The Divine and Dorothea would definitely have someone track her eventually, possibly Cassandra. Now seemed like as good a time as any for travelling, and Shianni was eager to get out of Ferelden. They couldn't stay in one place for too long for fear of being caught. They had to keep moving.

Leliana leaned in and kissed Scarlett on the forehead before rising. She pulled on one of the dresses she had purchased in Val Chevin a few months back and exited the tent. The sun assaulted her eyes as she stepped outside. Shianni was already awake, sitting on the edge of the cliff, staring out at Val Royeaux in all its grandeur. Leliana stretched and yawned before walking over to join her.

"She's something else, isn't she?" she asked Shianni, referring to the city. Shianni jumped as she spoke and turned to her. Realising it was just Leliana she relaxed and stared back out at the view. Leliana seated herself on the rock beside her.

"She's amazing..." Shianni said with awe. "I never knew other parts of Thedas could be so different from Ferelden. Makes me wonder why I stayed there my whole life."

Leliana smiled. "Well we're going to see a lot of other new places in the future. I've travelled a bit in my time though and I can tell you that very few of them compare to Val Royeaux, except perhaps Antiva City. That's what this trip is going to be about, discovering new things."

Shianni's face fell. She dropped her gaze and started pulling some weeds out from between a crack in the rock in a frustrated sort of way.

"I wish I could discover some of the old things though" she said sadly.

Leliana could see the pain in her face. She knew vaguely what had happened to Shianni on Scarlett's wedding day and knew how it felt. This trip would be good for Shianni. She needed a break. Leliana could tell.

"What do you mean?" Leliana asked.

Shianni stared out into the distance again, and threw the bit of grass out of her hand.

"It's just...Nothing" she finished, shaking her head as though telling herself to stop talking.

Leliana placed a hand on her shoulder. Shianni flinched slightly. "Are you sure?" Leliana asked.

Shianni suddenly smiled, covering up her sorrow. "I'm fine" she said unconvincingly. "It's nothing that a few drinks won't cure. There's a nice little tavern down there. I say we go when Scarlett wakes."

Leliana chuckled. Shianni was so like her cousin. They were two of a kind. Neither ever talked about what bothered them, they just hid behind their masks, keeping their thoughts to themselves and changing the subject to something fun. Scarlett had learnt to open up to Leliana eventually though. Love would do that to you. But Shianni? She reminded Leliana of how Scarlett had been during the early days of the Blight, completely closed off, with no one to confide in who would understand, except her cousin. But Scarlett wasn't in the right frame of mind at the minute.

"Good idea" Leliana agreed. "But I think we should let Scarlett rest a little longer. She was tossing and turning the whole night."

Shianni nodded in agreement. "How is she?" she asked, gesturing to the tent with her head.

Leliana sighed. "The same"

"She still hasn't talked about him?"

Leliana shook her head. "Completely closed off. I'm surprised she hasn't had nightmares about him yet. Seems like only a matter of time."

"I guess we just have to be there for her when it finally catches up to her" Shianni sighed. "She's strong though, she'll get through.

Leliana nodded. She placed a comforting hand on Shianni's back. "How are you holding up?"

Shianni shrugged. "I'm ok. It's her I'm worried about. He was her father after all."

Leliana could tell she was trying to be strong. "You miss him" she observed.

Shianni nodded. "He raised me. We may not have been related by blood but he treated me as such, even when I didn't deserve it." A small smile played on the corner of her mouth. "I was a little terror when I was younger. My big mouth got me into a lot of trouble."

Leliana giggled. "I bet Scarlett did too."

Shianni smiled and nodded. "Trouble followed Scarlett wherever she went, and so did I. Soris tagged along occasionally but he was always scared shitless of the things we got up to."

They both laughed. Leliana could only imagine what type of situations Scarlett dragged her friends into. If the woman Scarlett had a knack for trouble, Maker only knows what the child Scarlett got up too. Leliana had met Soris before. He seemed to be the most sensible of the three and a lot more timid than Scarlett and Shianni. He didn't seem the type of person who would get a thrill out of running for your life from armed guards. At first glance he seemed more fragile and sensitive than the others. But Leliana knew that both Scarlett and Shianni only put up a stronger front.

Shouts from the tent interrupted them. Scarlett was yelling, seemingly in pain. A worried look crossed Shianni's face.

"Don't worry" Leliana said gently, getting to her feet. "I'll look after her."

She walked back to the tent. Inside, Scarlett was squirming and fighting in her sleep. Leliana could see the muscles in her neck contract as she yelled at the top of her voice. She knelt down beside her.

"Sshh, my love. It's ok." She said, pulling her close and stroking her hair. She hummed a song under her breath, rocking her back and forth. Scarlett's eyelids were flickering again. After several minutes, they eventually opened.

**Scarlett**

"I was talking in my sleep again wasn't I?"

The first thing Scarlett saw when she opened her eyes was Leliana, staring down at her worriedly.

Leliana giggled. "Only a little."

Scarlett smiled, knowing Leliana was just trying to spare her. "So a lot then?"

They both laughed. Leliana's flowery scent wafted over Scarlett once more. The bard was stroking her hair gently. Although not well rested at all she felt relaxed in her arms. Looking up into Leliana's face she realised that she mustn't have gotten much sleep either. She reached up and touched the dark circles under her eyes.

"I kept you up all night didn't I?" Scarlett said regretfully. Leliana only smiled.

"I'm fine." She said, kissing Scarlett's outstretched hand. "I'd rather have been kept awake for a different reason though."

Scarlett giggled and pulled Leliana's face towards hers. Their lips met as Leliana lay her weight down on top of Scarlett, their bodies pressed together. Scarlett ran her hand down along her slender curves, feeling Leliana's hand slide up the inside of her thigh as she did so.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm in desperate need of a drink."

Scarlett and Leliana broke apart and turned towards the entrance of the tent. Shianni was standing with her arms folded, a huge smirk on her face.

"Damn Shianni, nice timing" Scarlett complained, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Leliana and Shianni both laughed. Leliana readjusted Scarlett's clothes before standing up off her and helping her to her feet.

"It was my fault, Shianni. I was trying to cash in on all those sleepless nights I've had without sex" Leliana joked as Scarlett searched for her daywear. Shianni chuckled again as she and Leliana exited the tent, leaving Scarlett to dress.

They packed up the tent and cleared any traces that they had made camp there. Leliana took Scarlett's hand as they walked down the mountain towards the tavern.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we supposed to be staying out of trouble? Surely going into a tavern so close to Val Royeaux would attract unwanted attention. The Grand Cathedral's not far from here" Scarlett said, pointing to the giant cathedral which loomed in the distance.

"It's alright" Leliana reassured. "The Templars favour taverns inside the city. This one is mainly just for travellers. And anyway, The Divine won't have people on the lookout for us so close to the Grand Cathedral. As long as we don't accidentally run into Cassandra we should be fine."

"On the contrary, I'd love to run into Cassandra" Scarlett said roughly "I owe her a smack in the jaw."

Shianni and Leliana laughed. Cassandra's face appeared in Scarlett's mind. She loathed the woman for not passing on her letter to Leliana all those years ago. They might have been reunited sooner if it weren't for her and The Divine's schemes.

"Well I've already given her two" Shianni said proudly. "Jealous, Cousin?"

Scarlett snorted. "You have no idea, Shianni. I was so glad when you did that back in Ostagar... even if you do have an awful right hook."

"Hey!" she warned as the other two laughed. "You'll be on the receiving end if you don't watch it!"

"Sorry, Cousin, I couldn't resist" Scarlett joked.

They finally reached the tavern. Leliana went to the outside water closet as the others entered and seated themselves at a table in the corner, ordering two bottles of wine and some food from the bartender. He uncorked the bottle and poured two goblets full for Scarlett and Shianni.

"Thank you" Scarlett said. They sat talking and drinking until Leliana returned.

"What in Andraste's name is this?" Shianni exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face, holding up a giant slab of barely cooked meat to Leliana as she seated herself beside them.

"Its beef" Leliana said confused, taking a piece onto her plate.

"I know that but...It's still raw!" Shianni said. Scarlett and Leliana laughed.

"It's not raw. It's cooked Orlesian style" Leliana replied.

Shianni dropped it back onto the plate. "Eughh...I think I'll stick to the wine. It doesn't look any better than the rat soup I used to make back in the Alienage."

Scarlett cut a piece off her own and tried it. To her surprise it wasn't half bad. "At least this is edible" she said to Shianni with a smirk. Shianni rolled her eyes and poured out another glass of wine.

Three hours in the tavern and four bottles of wine later, everyone was feeling slightly drunk, none more so than Shianni. She held her stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she complained, her face turning white.

"I told you to eat something, Cousin" Scarlett warned.

"No..." Shianni said painfully. "I...I don't think-"

Suddenly Shianni fell from her chair and landed on the floor. Scarlett jumped to her feet and ran to her side. Blood was oozing from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were unfocused.

"Shianni!" Scarlett shouted, holding up her head and laying it on her lap. A few men beside them began to laugh. "Shut it!" Scarlett snarled. They stopped laughing at once, looking shocked at her abruptness. Leliana lifted Shianni's empty goblet and sniffed it.

"Poison!" she exclaimed. Scarlett looked at her in shock. Suddenly she got a flash back of the bartender pouring their drinks himself when he opened their first bottle of wine. She lay Shianni's head back on the floor.

"Scarlett wait!" Leliana called as she made her way towards him. He leaned over the bar, oblivious to what had gone on in the corner.

"Anything else I can get you my dear?" he asked in his thick Orlesian accent. With lightening quick reflexes Scarlett grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him over the bar with one hand. It was an amazing feat considering the man's weight.

"Why did you poison my friend!?" she demanded, her face inches from his. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"I...arrghh...I didn't" he replied hoarsely. "Let...Let me go!"

Scarlett whipped out her knife and held it to his throat. He stopped struggling and froze as the cool blade pressed hard against his neck. "Don't lie to me!" she growled. "Answer me!"

"It...I...someone p-paid me ...to do it!"

"Who?" Scarlett demanded.

"A...a woman...I...never saw her...face. She told me to...poison the redhead..." His eyes caught Leliana hovering over Shianni on the ground. "Didn't know there'd be...two. Please... Don't kill me!"

"Scarlett!" Leliana cried. Scarlett turned to her. Shianni was coughing up more blood. Suddenly she fell unconscious. Scarlett released the bartender at once and ran to her.

"We have to get her to a healer!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"I know where we can find one!" Leliana said. "Come on!"

Scarlett lifted Shianni off the floor and followed Leliana to the door.

"Wait! You haven't paid!" the bartender called after them. Scarlett turned back to him, her face absolutely furious.

"No" she agreed. "But you will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Leliana**

Leliana looked behind her as she ran. Scarlett was a little father back, holding Shianni's unconscious form in her arms and trying her best to keep up. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Who would want to poison her? She had a feeling that the goblet wasn't meant for Shianni. The thought made her shudder.

"How far is it?" Scarlett called from behind her.

"About 10 minutes away" Leliana called back.

"I don't think she's going to make it!" Scarlett exclaimed hysterically. Leliana looked back again. Shianni was deathly white, blood still dripping from her mouth, her arm hanging limply by her side.

Leliana led them towards Val Royeaux. So much for not drawing attention to themselves. They hadn't even been in the city yet and already they were in trouble. More would surely follow. Leliana prayed to The Maker that the Templars would not be on the lookout for them. If they didn't get Shianni to a healer soon she would surely die. She stopped outside the city wall, a small hole at its base. Scarlett finally caught up.

"We need to squeeze through. I don't know if the guards are on the lookout for us but we can't take that chance." Leliana said to her. "I'll go first and pull Shianni through, and then you follow."

Scarlett nodded. Leliana bent down and poked her head through the hole, seeing if anyone was around. There was no one. She slid through to the other side and grabbed Shianni's hand, dragging her through. Scarlett quickly followed and picked her up again.

"Which way?" she asked impatiently. Leliana set off on another run with Scarlett following closely behind carrying Shianni once more. Eventually they reached the back door of a small building. Leliana scratched it lightly and waited for a response.

After several seconds the door opened slightly. A handsome man in his late thirties poked his head through. His eyes fell on Scarlett, Shianni and then Leliana. Upon seeing her, a look of recognition came over him and he opened the door fully.

"Leliana?" he said with surprise.

"Jacques, we desperately need your help." Leliana replied, gesturing to Shianni in Scarlett's arms.

"Come in" he said at once, glancing suspiciously over their shoulders, "Quickly."

They rushed inside. Jacques took Shianni from a reluctant Scarlett and placed her down on a nearby bed.

"What happened to her?" he asked seriously. "She looks dead already."

"It was poison" Leliana said. "I smelt Deathroot Extract. Maker only knows what else was in it."

"Will she be alright?" Scarlett asked, her voice unusually high.

"I don't know much healing magic but I will try my best and I have a few antidotes that might work" Jacques replied. "I will need some space though. Please, wait in the front room."

Scarlett stayed where she was. Leliana reached out and took her hand.

"Scarlett, come."

Reluctantly she allowed Leliana to drag her into the other room as Jacques got to work.

Leliana led Scarlett to a nearby armchair and sat down beside her. Her fists were clenched tightly. Leliana placed a comforting hand over hers. She shook her off and stood up, beginning to pace the floor restlessly.

"Scarlett..." Leliana said.

"Who is he?" she asked. "Does he know what he's doing?"

"He's an apostate mage who was one of my contacts years ago. I met him through one of my missions for The Divine. She'll be fine. Don't worry."

Scarlett looked furious. "Don't worry!? She's at deaths door, Lel. Maker, what was I thinking bringing her along with us? She'd be much safer back in Denerim away from this mess."

"You really think so?" Leliana asked.

"Clearly!" Scarlett said loudly, gesturing towards the other room where Shianni lay unconscious.

"Maybe safe isn't what she needs though" Leliana answered. "Did you ever think of that?"

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett asked frustrated, still pacing.

"Come on, Scarlett. She clearly wasn't as better off in Denerim as you believed. Is it any wonder with what happened to her there?"

"Don't pretend to know her, Leliana! You've travelled with her for a few months. I've known her my whole life!" Scarlett replied angrily.

"I'm not pretending to know her Scarlett!" Leliana replied, her tone matching Scarlett's. "I've just noticed how much happier she is on the road with us than the last time I seen her in Denerim. Any one would if they looked hard enough. Something's been eating away at her. She may look fine on the outside but I know something's wrong!"

Scarlett shook her head. "She would have told me." She stopped pacing and leaned on the window sill. The sun was gone, hidden behind the clouds and the city of Val Royeaux was in shadow.

"You haven't been yourself lately, Scarlett." Leliana said gently. "Shianni knows this. That's why she hasn't said anything."

Scarlett shook her head. "I'm fine" she replied.

"Don't lie to me" Leliana countered, talking to her back. "I know you're still grieving..."

"Don't!" Scarlett commanded. She continued staring out the window. "And you're wrong about Shianni."

"I hate to break it too you but I'm not. Maker's Breath Scarlett, the girl's so much like you its unbelievable! If I can read you then obviously I can read her as well."

"What makes you think you can read me?" Scarlett demanded, getting angry again. "That may have been true years ago but I've changed in the years you've been gone, Lel. Stop pretending were the same as we were!"

Her words cut Leliana deeply. The growing tension between them had finally boiled over.

"I'm not pretending, Scarlett!" Leliana replied shaking her head. "And how long are you going to hold that over my head for? I said I was sorry a million times!"

"And that makes it alright does it?"

"Of course not, but it should at least stop you from using it to hurt me with! Do you have any idea what I went through those years?" Leliana shouted getting to her feet.

Scarlett turned back to her. "What _you_ went through? Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't _you_ the one who abandoned _me_? In my eyes you chose paying back a debt over your feelings for me. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"

"Oh of course not!" Leliana replied sarcastically. "While you were suffering in Ferelden I was having the time of my life working for The Divine! Why would I have any idea how much it hurt to be away from the one I loved?"

"'Loved'" Scarlett repeated, nodding bitterly. "You said it."

Leliana sighed. "Don't twist my words, Scar! You know I love you! But you can't keep holding what I did against me. It's in the past and I can't change it now! "She shook her head frustrated. "And this has nothing to do with Shianni so how did we even get onto the subject?"

Scarlett turned back to the window. "I can't believe what has happened to her!" she said, slamming her hand against the wall.

"Come on..." Leliana said, her temper retreating. "There's nothing we can do about it now. We just have to wait."

Scarlett shook her head in despair. She grabbed the window sill tightly. "I can't loose her, Lel." She said quietly, the anger in her voice gone and replaced with worry.

"I know..." Leliana soothed. She walked towards Scarlett, wrapping her arms around her from behind and placing her head on her shoulder. Scarlett leaned her head against hers, holding Leliana's arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Lel" Scarlett said softly. "I didn't mean to get angry with you. I just..." She turned around, and placed a hand on Leliana's cheek, staring into her eyes.

"Don't worry, my love. You're just worried...We both are." Leliana said. She kissed Scarlett once on the lips and pulled her into a proper embrace. They stood together, holding each other from falling apart and awaited news of Shianni's fate.

**Scarlett**

Scarlett was starting to loose it. She couldn't believe all those things she had just said to Leliana. She didn't mean any of it. Obviously the thoughts were in her head but they had sounded a lot more hurtful and bitter when said out loud. That, combined with her grief over loosing her father and Shianni's possible death, made her more out of control than ever. If Leliana wasn't standing here holding her right now she felt as though she would surely fall to pieces. Tears slowly fell down her face as she stood in Leliana's embrace, being swayed gently from side to side in a soothing motion.

Leliana pulled back slightly. She took Scarlett's face in her hand and stared into her eyes, seeing the tears roll down her cheek. She wiped them away with her thumb and began to kiss her. Scarlett kissed her back, glad for something to distract her from her morbid thoughts. The feeling of Leliana's soft lips on hers, the way their tongues moved together, captivated her. She loved the woman more than she could ever explain and regretted the pain she had caused her moments ago. They kissed for several minutes, becoming lost in each other.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry..." Jacques said as he realised he had walked in on an intimate moment. "Leliana, can I speak with you?"

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked, her heart jumping in her chest.

He ignored her question. "Leliana" Jacques said pointedly.

Leliana looked at Scarlett. She touched her face before letting her go and exited the room with Jacques. Scarlett collapsed onto the armchair and tried to control her breathing. She closed her eyes. _This can't be happening. She can't be dead_, she said to herself. Leliana was only gone for minutes but it felt like hours. Scarlett jumped up as she re-entered the room.

"Well?" she asked desperately. "What's happened? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine" Leliana said with a small smile. "Jacques just needed me to identify the other poisons he extracted from her to know which antidotes to use."

Scarlett fell back onto the chair in relief. "Thank The Maker!" she exhaled.

Leliana walked over and sat beside her, pulling her close. She gladly melted into her embrace, her head resting on Leliana's bosom. Leliana stretched out beneath her so they were lying on the chair. The gentle motion of her breathing eventually made Scarlett drift off.

**Shianni**

Shianni opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry as she scanned the unfamiliar room. _Where am I? _ She could taste blood in her mouth and for one fleeting moment thought she was back in the Arl of Denerim's Estate. Suddenly Scarlett entered the room, followed closely by Leliana.

"You're awake!" she said with relief. "We were so worried! How do you feel?"

Shianni thought for a moment. "I feel like I've just been poisoned" she said cheekily.

Scarlett laughed. "I told you you had a drinking problem, Cousin. How can you down a goblet of wine and not taste when someone has poisoned it?"

Shianni shrugged. "I thought it that was what Orlesian wine tasted like. How was I supposed to know?"

Leliana and Scarlett both laughed. "You know when you feel sick after the first gulp" Leliana said. "You're lucky to be alive right now."

Shianni chuckled and straightened up in bed. "So what happened? Did you find out who did it?"

Scarlett nodded. "It was the bartender. He got paid to 'poison the redhead' by someone. We don't know who. All we know is she was a woman."

"I'm going to kill him!" Shianni said fiercely, getting up out of bed. She made it to her feet before the others could stop her. As her legs gave out from under her Scarlett caught her before she hit the floor.

"Andraste's Ass, Shianni! You need to rest. Leave that bastard to me" she said, redirecting her back into bed. Shianni's head felt light and she gladly lay back down, allowing Scarlett to cover her up again.

"So who owns this place?" she asked.

"A friend of mine, Jacques. He was the one who cured you" Leliana said. As if on cue the man burst into the room, a frightened look on his face.

"I don't know why you're here Leliana but there's Templars searching in the alley way where you came from. What's going on!?" he demanded in a loud whisper.

Scarlett and Leliana looked at each other in shock.

"We need to hide!" Leliana said, turning to the man. "I'll explain later, I promise."

The man sighed. "There are loose floorboards under the bed. Help me undo them and you can both hide there. The girl can stay in the bed as long as she pretends to be unconscious."

Scarlett helped the man pull up the floor boards and she and Leliana quickly slid under the bed, climbing down into the foundations of the building while Shianni watched Jacques cover them up. Shianni's heart was beating frantically in her chest. She was surprised the others couldn't hear it. Jacques looked down at her, eyes wide with fear. All four of them waited with baited breath for the inevitable knock on the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leliana**

Leliana's could feel her heart thumping treacherously. She was sure her's wasn't the only one beating out of control at this moment. Scarlett lay beside her in the darkness. The dust that had collected under the house was catching in Leliana's throat. Both she and Scarlett were breathing heavily after climbing down underneath the floorboards of Jacques' hideout as quickly as they could. Leliana was afraid for the apostate. If he got caught by the Templars, it was her fault for bringing them all here. She knew she had no choice though. Shianni would have died otherwise. Small rays of light were shining through the cracks in the floor above and Leliana caught a glimpse of the worry on Scarlett's face. They lay in silence, straining to listen for any sign of the approaching Templars.

"What ever happens, girl" Jacques suddenly whispered to Shianni from above them "Stay where you are. Don't do anything. They'll kill you on the spot."

"But what if they take you?" Shianni whispered back.

"They won't" he assured firmly. "Just stay there and close your eyes. It will be over soon."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the back door. Leliana instinctively reached for Scarlett's hand beside her. They looked at each other, their fear reflected in the other's eyes. Scarlett squeezed her fingers reassuringly.

The knock came louder this time. Jacques' booming voice above them made them both jump.

"Alright! alright! I'm coming!" he shouted loudly. They heard his footsteps, saw the dust falling from the floorboards beside them as he walked towards the door. It creaked open.

"Yes?" he asked politely. "What can I do for you, Ser Knight?"

Leliana could hear a slight crack in his voice as he addressed the Templars. She hoped they didn't notice.

"Good evening Sir. We have recently been informed of undesirables in this part of the city." The Templar replied in a rough, Orlesian accent. "We're looking for two women, a human with red hair and an elf with blonde. Have you seen anything of them?"

Leliana's heart stopped. So The Divine had already begun her search for them. She felt stupid for believing Dorothea would not have had lookouts so close to Val Royeaux. She knew Leliana too well. Leliana cursed her predictability. At least they didn't know about Shianni though.

"No, Ser Knight" Jacques answered convincingly. "I have not been in these parts for too long. I arrived only this morning."

"May we come in?" The Templar asked. _We?_ _There must be more than one._ Leliana shivered. Jacques paused for a second before answering.

"By all means" he said stiffly. A slight breeze entered the room as he opened the door wide for them to enter. Leliana got a comforting whiff of Scarlett's scent from where she lay beside her.

The floorboards above Leliana and Scarlett squeaked again as numerous heavy boots entered the house. One of them stopped dead.

"Who is she?" he demanded. All of a sudden, Leliana felt Scarlett's fingers tighten around her hand as the man referred to Shianni.

"I... don't know" Jacques answered weakly. There was an awkward silence.

"You don't know?" Another templar asked sceptically. "This is your home, is it not?"

Jacques fumbled for words. "It...It is, Ser Knight. But I have no idea who the woman is." There was a pause. Leliana could almost hear his brain ticking over. "I found her unconscious on the side of the road on my return to Val Royeaux and brought her with me" He improvised wildly.

Scarlett's grip tightened even harder around Leliana's. Leliana could barely feel her fingers now. Beads of sweat were dripping from her forehead. She saw the rays of light shining through the floor boards beside her flicker, as one of the Templars approached Shianni's bed.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, his voice sounding louder as he stood just inches from their hiding place.

"I...I think she's been poisoned" Jacques replied. "I was trying to heal her."

There was silence again as the Templars were no doubt examining Shianni themselves. Leliana held her breath. She could sense how close they were.

"To heal her?" another Templar asked suspiciously. "How? You don't look like a Healer."

Suddenly Leliana gasped before she could stop herself. Scarlett turned to look at her. Leliana was staring down at her chest, watching a massive spider as it made its way up her body. She could feel the hairs of its legs as it crawled along the exposed skin of her bosom, clicking its giant pincers as it did so. Her stomach heaved and she fought the urge to vomit.

"What was that!?" one of the Templars asked from above them, evidently having heard Leliana's sharp intake of breath.

Leliana felt Scarlett place her hand cover her mouth to muffle the harsh sound of her breathing. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the spider as it crawled up further. All of a sudden it sank it's pincers into her neck. Her eyes opened wide and she bit into Scarlett's hand, trying not to scream. Scarlett winced silently beside her as she drew blood from her.

"What was what?" Jacques asked innocently, pretending no to notice.

There was a sudden movement of swords being drawn from scabbards.

"Don't play games with us!" A Templar shouted. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" he replied shocked. "It must have been..."

**Scarlett**

Scarlett's blood ran cold as she heard Shianni moan above her.

"She's waking up!" Jacques shouted. They heard his footsteps approach the bed. The hand Scarlett had clamped around Leliana's mouth to silence her was throbbing with pain. She looked down at the bard. The spider that had been on her chest was no where to be found. Her eyes caught two large pincer marks on Leliana's neck which was flowing with blood. _Shit!_ The sound of Shianni's voice above her distracted her again.

"W-where am I?" Shianni asked weakly.

Jacques played along with the act. "You're safe, girl."

They heard the sound of more boots as the other Templars approached her bed.

"Who are you?" one of them demanded.

Shianni groaned. "I...My name is...Valora..."

"What happened to you, Valora?" Jacques asked gently.

Shianni feigned a cough. "I...I was drinking in a tavern...with two women..."

"Two women? Who were they? What did they look like?" A Templar asked eagerly, moving even closer to her bed. Scarlett had no idea where Shianni was going with this but she hoped her cousin did. Otherwise, they were all dead.

"Umm...one had hair like mine...the colour I mean..."

"And the other?"

Scarlett could almost feel the anticipation from the Templars above them. She and Leliana were frozen as they listened for Shianni's response.

"Umm...blonde, I think..." Shianni coughed again. "She was one of my people."

There was muttering from the Templars at her words.

"Where were you drinking, elf?" One of them asked.

"A...a tavern. The one beside the mountain...with a boar on the door..."

"I know it!" Another Templar said to the rest. "It's east of here, in the direction of Ferelden."

"The...bartender..." Shianni continued, her voice straining, "He...poisoned...me. I think he was working for them..."

There was more movement from the Templars. Scarlett followed the sound of their footsteps to the door and heard it squeak open again as they left, leaving one Templar behind.

"It seems we have been fortunate tonight" the remaining Templar said to Jacques. "As have you, sir. We will not bother you further. We have a much needed lead on these women, if the elf is telling the truth. If she is not...Well, I'll let you figure it out."

There were loud footsteps as the last Templar left the house, his threat still lingering in the air. Jacques walked to the door and slammed it shut behind him. They heard him exhale in relief.

Scarlett let her hand fall from Leliana's mouth, allowing herself to breath freely now. She turned to look at Leliana. The bite on her neck was still bleeding. Leliana threw her a small smile which Scarlett returned. They lay still for several minutes, making sure the Templars were really gone. Suddenly the floorboards above them were removed and the light for the nearby torch blinded them. Jacques kneeled above them, holding out his hand. Scarlett reached up and grabbed it, as he helped her out of their hiding place. His face was white with fear and shiny with sweat.

"What was that!?" he asked angrily. "I told you to be quiet! You almost got us killed!"

Scarlett released his hand and turned back to Leliana, reaching out to pull her up. They got to their feet as Jacques replaced the floorboards.

"You didn't tell us you were breeding giant spiders under your house, mage!" Scarlett replied, gesturing to the open puncture marks on Leliana's neck.

"Maker's Breath!" he exclaimed as his eyes fell on the wound. "That's a nasty one."

"You think?" Scarlett replied, angry with his outburst. She touched Leliana's cheek affectionately before walking over to the small collection of bottles on the nightstand and examining them. She lifted a few of the antidotes Jacques had used to cure Shianni wondering which one to use.

"The red stopper" Leliana said, gesturing to one of the bottles in Scarlett's hand. Scarlett uncorked it and poured some out onto a piece of clean cloth. She brought it over to Leliana and placed it on her neck, holding it there with her hand. Leliana winced slightly and let out a hiss as it stung her. Scarlett turned her head to Shianni.

"I knew you were good at fibbing, Cousin, but that was something else" she said smiling at her proudly. Shianni let out a small laugh.

"I didn't think they'd buy it, but they ate it up! Stupid Shems!" She grimaced as the words left her mouth and glanced at Leliana and Jacques "No offence."

"None taken" they both replied simultaneously. Scarlett chuckled. _Shianni's big mouth getting her into trouble again._

"You know, I think you'd make a good Bard, Shianni" Leliana said to her, as Scarlett continued dabbing her neck with the cloth. "I know you can sing and dance, and that was an impressive bit of improvisation."

Shianni snorted. "I only dance when I'm drunk, Leliana, but thanks for the compliment."

They all laughed, even Jacques let out a chuckle. "You're something else, girl." He said, addressing Shianni. "You saved my hide back there."

"And you saved mine" she replied "I guess were even."

"I guess we are" he said gruffly.

"I wonder what they'll do to the bartender" Scarlett said. She was impressed with Shianni's involvement of him in her story.

"I hope they kill him. It's what I'd do if I ever saw him again" Shianni replied angrily.

"I hear you, Cousin" Scarlett agreed. She finished cleaning Leliana's wound as the others watched. The brown antidote had stained her neck slightly but the bleeding had stopped. She hoped she had used enough of the antidote to stop the poison from spreading. Scarlett turned the cloth over and wiped the dried trails of blood which had run down Leliana's neck and then threw it aside.

"Finished" Scarlett said finally. Leliana smiled at her and then leaned in to kiss her in thanks, Shianni and Jacques averting their eyes as she did so.

"So you two are together I take it?" Jacques asked lightly, trying not to sound too interested. They broke apart. Scarlett walked over and sat down beside Shianni to check on her, allowing Leliana to address Jacques question.

"That's right" she replied happily. "We have been for sometime. Why do you ask?"

Jacques snorted. "Just wondered, that's all. It's not often you see two woman thanking each other with a passionate kiss, even here in Orlais."

Leliana and Scarlett chuckled. After feeling Shianni's forehead and handing her some of the water from a jug beside her bed to keep her fever down, Scarlett got to her feet. "We need to get moving. Shianni's story has bought us some time but we can't be here when the Templars return."

"Agreed" said Jacques in his businesslike tone. "I'm afraid that my path will lead me in a different direction than yours however. It's not safe for an apostate to travel with those being hunted by Templars."

"You are right, Jacques" Leliana said. "Thank you for all you have done for us. I'm so sorry you got dragged into all of this."

Jacques held up his hands and waved away her apology. "Don't worry about it, my friend. You have helped me out in the past many times over. It was the least I could do."

Leliana leaned in a kissed him once on each cheek. "Maker watch over you" she said.

Jacques chuckled grimly. "If he was watching over me Leliana, he wouldn't have given me magic. But thank you all the same."

Leliana nodded, throwing him a knowing smile. Scarlett and Shianni looked from Leliana to Jacques, slightly confused by his response. Scarlett wondered what he meant by it. Jacques approached her next and she placed a kiss on each of his cheeks before hugging him. He had saved her cousin's life. She owed him. Jacques hugged her back then turned to Shianni. She mirrored Scarlett.

"Look after yourself, girl. You only get one life." He said to her as they embraced. Shianni nodded, her head on his shoulder, and then let him go.

"I will not tell you where I am headed, my friends. It will be dangerous for us both if the Templars catch up to either of us." He said as he made his way to the door. He looked out, making sure the Templars had all gone. Then he turned to them one last time. "Good luck." He said, throwing them one last smile before running off into the night.

After several seconds of silence, Scarlett turned to the others. "So" she began, "Where to next?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Shianni**

Shianni clung to Scarlett for support as they made their way through the dark streets of Val Royeaux. She wished she could have spent more time here, without being chased by unforgiving Templars. They hid in the shadows, peeking out every so often to make sure no one was around before they moved on. The streets were eerily silent. Gone were the days of the Alienage where rats infested every nook and cranny. Val Royeaux was something else. Shianni tried to see as much as she could in the dark as she knew they wouldn't be back anytime soon.

They had decided to back track, along the road to Halamshiral, which was once the elven capital. After growing up in the Alienage, Shianni had been curious of her elven heritage. She knew Scarlett was curious too, though she had at least met the Dalish. Shianni had only seen them once when she fought alongside them to protect the Alienage from the Darkspawn during the Battle of Denerim. She had not gotten to speak to any though as they took off as soon as the battle was won. For Shianni, this would be the first time she had set foot where here ancestors had no doubt lived. It was a weird feeling of anticipation. She didn't know whether to be excited or anxious. How much of a mark could the old elves have left? How much had the humans desecrated? She tried to imagine in her head what it would be like but the only thing that had ever made her feel truly elven was the Vhenadahl tree which stood in the centre of the Alienage for as long as she could remember.

Leliana led them out of Val Royeaux and into an unnamed forest on the outskirts of the city. Safely enveloped in the trees they slowed their pace.

"We'll make camp here for tonight" Leliana decided. "There's a lake not far in, where we can stock up on water."

Scarlett and Shianni nodded. Shianni led herself to a nearby log and sat down, the events of the day having drained her. She watched Leliana and Scarlett unpack the tent and set it up. After several minutes a small fire was burning. She was amazed by how quickly Scarlett had lit it, but supposed that she and Leliana were used to making camp having done so many times during the Blight.

"How are you feeling?" Scarlett asked her, sitting down beside her.

"I'm fine" Shianni replied, though nothing could be further from the truth. To her surprise Leliana giggled. Both Shianni and Scarlett turned to her.

"Ah, the infamous 'I'm fine'." She giggled again, glancing at Scarlett. "I think I've heard _that _from someone else before. You know, when they were suffering from a painful stab wound and couldn't get out of bed. It surprises me still how similar you two are." She ducked into her tent, throwing a quick grin at Scarlett.

Shianni had no idea what Leliana was talking about. She turned to Scarlett, who began chuckling herself.

"Want to explain to me what that was about?" she asked her confused.

"She's referring to me, Cousin." Scarlett replied. "It annoys her whenever she asks me how I am and I say 'I'm fine'."

"Why?" Shianni asked.

"Because she knows I'm lying" Scarlett laughed again. Shianni laughed a little herself. They both did have a tendency to say that when it wasn't true. Scarlett turned to her, the smile fading from her face as she did so.

"You would tell me if you weren't' fine though, wouldn't you?"Shianni said nothing. Scarlett continued. "I mean, if something really was bothering you?"

Shianni hesitated as she stared into her cousin's sincere, and slightly suspicious, eyes. Should she come clean now? She considered it for a second. _No, _she thought, suddenly seeing the added strain and worry on Scarlett's face, she_ has enough to concern herself with at the minute. I don't want to be another burden to her. _

"Of course, Cousin" she replied as convincingly as she could. Scarlett considered her for several seconds before speaking.

"Good" she said. "You know I'm always here for you Shianni."

Shianni smiled and placed a hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "I know, Scarlett...and...I'm always here for you...in more ways than one."

Scarlett turned to her puzzled.

"What?" she asked, her voice more high pitched than usual.

Shianni laughed at her expression and slowly reached into her pack. To her cousin's immense surprise she pulled out a massive dusty bottle of whiskey. Scarlett burst out laughing as soon as she saw it.

"Where in Andraste's name did you get that!?" she exclaimed, taking the bottle from her and examining it. Shianni smiled proudly.

"In Jacques' house. I swiped it when no one was looking." She said, reading the label with Scarlett. It was hard to make out. "He wouldn't be drinking it anytime soon and, well, I didn't want it to go to waste."

Both of them began laughing loudly. Scarlett threw an arm around her shoulder. "You're amazing Cousin, you know that?"

Shianni grinned cheekily "You're only realising now?" she said jokingly. They both laughed again. Leliana exited the tent looking at them suspiciously.

"What's so funny?" she asked walking towards them. Scarlett held up the bottle.

"Next time we see Jacques Shianni owes him a whiskey" she said with a giggle. Leliana laughed.

"Or two" she said, taking the bottle from Scarlett. "This is very expensive stuff!" She un-stoppered it and took a whiff. "Woah! You can tell!"

Scarlett laughed and stood up, taking it from her going to fetch them mugs. Leliana placed herself in Scarlett's vacated stop on the log beside Shianni.

"Leliana?" Shianni began. "Do you know any stories about the elves?"

Leliana smiled. "I know many stories about elves. What exactly are you referring to?"

Shianni shrugged. "I don't know, like...ancient elves, you know. Before there we were split into Dalish and City elves?"

"Ahh, you're referring to the ancient elves of the Trevinter Imperium and those which came before?"

Shianni nodded. "I'm curious. I don't know anything about my own heritage, modern or otherwise."

"Nothing?" Leliana asked. "But I thought you grew up in the Alienage with Scarlett."

"I did" Shianni replied. "But I...I never knew my family. I only found out I had a brother about a year before the Blight...But we never talked much."

"And your parents?" Leliana asked.

Shianni shrugged again. "All I found out was that my mother was a whore and a drunk. She disappeared when I was around four and... I never saw her again. That's when Uncle Cyrion found me and took me in."

"How awful" Leliana sympathised. She placed a comforting over Shianni's. "Cyrion sounded like a good man."

Shianni nodded sadly. "He was. Scarlett may not realise it, but there's more of him in her than she thinks. They have the same kind heart. Of course, after her training, everyone just saw her as the image of her mother, fierce and loyal with a talent for trouble. But I always remembered her even before that, when she was little, before she had a reputation."

**Leliana**

Leliana smiled as she listened to Shianni speak. She had never heard much about Scarlett when she was a child. All the stories that came later were of her exploits in battle and of her heroism.

"She was such a selfless child" Shianni continued. "She shared everything with me even though she had little. I wasn't even related to her, but she and Soris, they treated me like one of their own. We all call each other 'Cousin' because, well, that's what we are. Family."

Leliana's smile faltered. She had never had such a family. Once upon a time she had considered Marjolaine, Sketch and Tug to be family, but that didn't work out. The three of them were nothing but pawns in Marjolaine's games and none of them even realised it. It resulted in the death of Tug, Sketch leaving and Leliana a broken Bard, running for help life. The sound of her name brought her back to her senses. Shianni was staring at her concerned.

"Leliana? Are you alright?" she asked.

Leliana tried to smile. "I'm fine."

Shianni giggled. "I guess Scarlett and I aren't the only ones who say that to avoid answering a question truthfully."

This time Leliana managed a giggled. She was right there. Leliana knew how frustrating that was. She decided to come clean.

"I was just trying to remember what it felt like to have a family" she admitted, her face falling. "My mother died when I was very young and I was raised by Lady Cecile, an Orlesian woman who was very old and taught me music and dance to entertain her. When she died and I became a Bard, I thought I had found another family. But... that turned out to be just wishful thinking."

Why she was telling Shianni this she had no idea. She was just so easy to talk to that it had just slipped out. When she had first met her during the Blight all those years ago she found Shianni to be cold towards her. She didn't know whether it was because she was human or she just didn't like her. But after Scarlett told her what happened to Shianni on her wedding day, Leliana began to feel like she understood her. After meeting her again in Ostagar Leliana realised that Shianni had lost some of her bitterness. Travelling together these past months with her and Scarlett was the closest thing she'd felt to a family in a very long time. She told Shianni this.

"You _are_ family, Leliana" Shianni said earnestly, smiling at her. Leliana looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" she asked. Shianni nodded.

"Of course! As long as you're a part of Scarlett's life, you're a part of all of ours, Soris included!" she said smiling. She made a face then. "Hmm, never thought I'd ever say _that_ to a Shem!"

Both she and Leliana laughed. "Thank you, Shianni" Leliana said.

Just then Scarlett returned with the mugs and whiskey and a loaf of bread.

"Sorry I took so long. Couldn't find the damn mugs!" she said. Shianni moved to the ground and let Scarlett and Leliana sit together. Leliana laughed to herself. The girl was very tactful. Scarlett handed them their mugs. Leliana rested her free hand on Scarlett's leg.

"So" she said, "What shall we drink to?"

Shianni smiled at Leliana. "To family!" she said, raising her mug.

"To family!" Scarlett and Leliana repeated. They all clinked mugs and knocked back the whiskey. Leliana welcomed the burn it brought to her throat, warming her insides. Scarlett filled up their mugs again.

"Now, I do believe I promised you a story Shianni?" Leliana said. Scarlett turned to her interestedly.

"Really?" she asked, looking from one to the other. "Which one?"

"About the elves of old, 'The Elvhen'. Or in the common tongue, 'The People'." Leliana replied.

"Oh, nice choice Cousin!" Scarlett said approvingly. "Fitting as well, seeing as where we're heading next."

Leliana took a sip of her whiskey and cleared her voice, wondering where the best place to start was. She loved telling stories, especially ones based around history and legends. This one would be tricky though as telling elves of their own history always was.

"Long ago, in the times of old" she began, "the elves were the most dominant race in all of Thedas. Their civilization was based on nature and magic, and they were even said to be immortal, worshiping the Elven Pantheon and living as one with the forest. Elvhenan, for that is what it was called, was a time before humans ever entered this part of Thedas. One day though, the elves encountered tribal's from the North, who had come South from Par Vollen. The ancient's grew friendly with the tribe but soon discovered that breeding with them only produced human babies. Soon, the Ancient Elves began to age and die as exposure to the humans quickened their lifespan. The Ancient's referred to them as 'Shemlen' or 'quick-children' in the common tongue, and withdrew from all human contact to preserve themselves. However, when the Trevinter Imperium finally discovered them, they viewed their isolation as hostility and declared war in 981 Ancient..."

**Scarlett**

Scarlett listened intently with Shianni as Leliana told them the story of their ancient ancestors. She couldn't help but become engrossed in the Bards words and wondered if there was anyone out there she couldn't charm with that soft Orlesian accent of hers. Scarlett felt slightly aroused as she watched Leliana do her thing. The passion which Leliana had for the Bardic arts was captivating. She was a great storyteller, using all the right tones and facial expressions to keep her listeners entertained and hold their attention until the very end. Scarlett hadn't realised how long they had been listening for until she glance at the flames of the camp fire and noticed they were merely dying embers.

...and so the Dalish and City Elves came to be." Leliana finished. Shianni and Scarlett stared at her in awe, before giving her a small clap.

"That was amazing!" Shianni said. "I never knew there'd be so much to hear! I thought all of our history was lost to us but..."

Scarlett leaned in and gave Leliana a kiss in thanks. Leliana giggled, and touched Scarlett's face affectionately. "I take it you both enjoyed it then?" Shianni nodded and knocked back her mug of whiskey, her eyes still wide with all that she had discovered. Scarlett pretended to consider before answering.

"Well, I'm not sure..." she said, with a cheeky grin. "I don't know whether I liked the story or simply liked watching your lips move as you spoke."

Leliana chuckled. "Well, my lips are very talented" she replied, leaning in to kiss her once more. Scarlett, placed a hand on her face as they kissed. Suddenly Shianni cleared her voice.

"When you two are finished..." she said pointedly. Scarlett and Leliana laughed and pulled apart. "I swear, when you to kiss it's like nobody's around or something." She rolled her eyes.

"Weirdly Shianni, that's how it feels as well" Leliana replied. Scarlett smiled at her in surprise. She had thought it was only like that for her. She had no idea Leliana felt the same way.

"Pass me some bread, Shianni" Scarlett said, holding out her hand. She took it from her and tore a piece of it off, popping it into her mouth. Leliana and Shianni did the same. None of them realised how hungry they were. They hadn't eaten from the tavern back in Orlais, and Shianni from even before that. The bread was hard and dry but at least it was food. Scarlett washed it down with more whiskey.

"I liked that saying" Shianni said to the other two. They looked at her puzzled. "You know" she continued. "That old elven saying: "We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit.""

Scarlett nodded in agreement. "I like it too. I wonder if the Dalish still say it. I must remember to ask Lanaya if I ever see her again."

"Who's Lanaya?" Shianni asked.

"She's a Dalish Keeper we met during the Blight." Leliana answered. "We fought alongside her soldiers during the Battle of Denerim when we were protecting the Alienage, remember?"

Shianni nodded. "I'll never forget that day in a hurry." Leliana and Scarlett nodded in agreement, their minds simultaneously flashing back to the Blight.

"So Halamshiral, where we're going next," Shianni asked after several seconds. "Is that part of Elvhenan?"

Leliana shook her head. "No, that's in The Dales, the second Elven homeland. We passed through the Dales when coming from Ferelden. They're west of the Frostback Mountains. We were buried to deep in the woods to see Halamshiral though. It's not that far from here."

Scarlett thought about the story Leliana had told them of her and Shianni's elven ancestors. Her thoughts suddenly shifted to her father Cyrion. He would have loved that story. He and Valendrian were always having historical discussions about elven lore. They had the thirst for knowledge that most in the Alienage lacked. After all, knowledge did not feed an empty stomach. Who cared what they were before? It didn't help them now. Scarlett was always proud to be an elf. She was sure her father's teachings had embedded this pride in her and she knew the same pride ran through Shianni's veins. If it weren't for her father she may never have accomplished anything in this world. He gave her a reason to fight and her mother gave her the tools. She missed them both so much.

"Scarlett?" Leliana was looking at her concerned. Scarlett just realised that Shianni had stopped talking and they were both staring at her. She got to her feet.

"I'm going to collect some water" she said absentmindedly, rushing to get the flasks before anyone could offer help. She didn't look back as she walked in the direction of the lake, listening to it's current for an idea where it was. Scarlett cursed herself inwardly as she walked, for having thought about her father in front of the others. Every time the man's face appeared in her mind her eyes filled with tears which never fell. She didn't want anyone to know how broken she felt inside now that he was gone. Scarlett knew that both Leliana and Shianni suspected as much, but didn't want to break down in front of any of them. She couldn't deal with someone comforting her. There was no cure for grief. It was a strange thing and one that everyone had to face in their own way.

Scarlett held the three flasks under the water and filled them to the brim. She stoppered them and sat them on the grass. Placing her hands on the water's edge she leaned over and stared into the deep bottom. She could see the pain on her face in her reflection. She lifted some of the water with her hands and threw it over her face. The water was refreshingly cold. Scarlett sat there for a while on her own, allowing herself to think of her father now that she was away from concerned eyes. She hadn't cried since the day he had been buried, almost six months ago. She tried to let the tears fall, longing to feel that release, but once again she could not. Maybe she had forgotten how.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlett**

A sudden noise distracted Scarlett from her grief. Her head jerked up and she scanned the nearby trees, her hand slowly reaching for the dagger Leliana had given her years ago, which was strapped to her shin. She felt as though she was being watched. Her skin prickled. Another sound of a twig breaking under pressure confirmed her suspicion. Someone, or something, was close by. Friend or foe, Scarlett didn't know. She strained her ears, listening. It was hard to distinguish between the gentle leaves blowing in the wind and something possibly more sinister. The river flowed treacherously beside her, disguising what was coming. Her heart was racing. She could feel the adrenaline flow through her, muscles on edge, ready to be used without having to think. Scarlett froze, using her ears rather than her eyes to sense the location of her hunter in the darkness.

Loud voices behind her distracted her attention. Leliana and Shianni were walking towards her casually. They must have been looking for her after her sudden departure for water. Their relieved faces upon seeing her on the river's edge turned to confusion as they noticed her crouched position, dagger in hand, eyes wide, as though hunting.

"Scarlett, what are you-?"

Scarlett held up her hand to silence Shianni. She scanned the surrounding forest again, waiting for any sign of movement. Seeing nothing she turned her eyes to Leliana's. Scarlett knew the Bard could feel it too. That sense of uneasiness that came with being watched. They were both skilled hunters after all. Suddenly everything happened at once. An arrow shot through the air towards Shianni. Almost simultaneously Scarlett and Leliana both lunged. Leliana knocked Shianni to the ground just as Scarlett dived in front of them both with her sword, cutting the arrow from the air in mid-flight. The three of them fell to the ground. Both Leliana and Scarlett's instincts had saved them. Scarlett looked up from where she lay, in the direction the arrow had came from. She saw a glimpse of a hooded figure, retreating into the blackness.

"Scarlett! Wait!" Leliana called as Scarlett bolted after them.

Scarlett didn't stop. Dashing into the trees she scanned the area, looking for signs of disturbance in the forest. The figure was gone. She closed her eyes and put her faith in her hearing. Faint footsteps could be heard in the distance. _They're running. _Scarlett sprinted after them immediately. The branches of the thick trees lashed and scratched at her pale skin as she ran. She couldn't see more than a few feet a head of her in the blackness.

After several minutes, the only sound in the forest was Scarlett's heavy breathing and her light, dextrous footsteps on the dried forest floor. Then suddenly, there was something else. Still running through the trees, Scarlett's ears picked up similar sounds to her own. Someone was running close beside her. Harsh breathing could be heard to her left, along with clumsy footsteps as they stumbled over the uneven ground. Scarlett stopped immediately afraid to betray her presence. She looked around, trying to penetrate the darkness with her gaze. Inhaling deeply, she sniffed the air. A faint scent of alcohol was mixed in with the smell of moss, soil and countless other odours of nature at its wildest. Scarlett closed her eyes, listening once more. The footsteps were slower now, and fading in the distance. Her attacker must have slowed to a walk.

Scarlett opened her eyes and followed the sound, stalking from the trees, hoping to ambush whoever it was. The smell of alcohol grew stronger as she neared its owner. A cloaked figure, darker than the night around them, was walking casually through the forest ahead, a bow and some arrows slung over its back. Whoever it was was obviously female. Scarlett could see a curvy, hourglass figure cling to the long cloak as she walked. The figure's smoky breath in the air revealed her presence to Scarlett, allowing her to make out exactly where she was. Otherwise, she would have walked right past her. Scarlett held her own breath as she approached, choosing her steps carefully, trying to avoid the crunchy leaves and dried twigs.

The woman walked naturally, seemingly at ease with her surroundings. She hummed a song under her breath as she climbed over a discarded log which littered her path. Scarlett, not far behind, placed her palms on the log and eased herself over quickly and quietly. She had originally intended to kill the woman when she found her but became curious as to the nature of her calmness. It was strange to see someone walk carelessly away from three people she had just attacked and not even expect to be followed. Scarlett was suspicious. She followed her through the woods for several more minutes, her hand now sweating on the handle of her dagger.

The woman suddenly stopped. Scarlett ducked behind a tree, still keeping an eye on her. She turned around. Scarlett, her heart beating against her chest, lay flat against the tree, listening for any sound of approaching footsteps. There was nothing. She peeked out ever so slightly. The woman was still standing staring at the dark path they had just come from. Scarlett got a slight glimpse of her face in the moonlight. The hood was pulled low but she could see the woman's mouth. She was smiling. To Scarlett's surprise she turned on her heel and continued onward, without looking back. Scarlett waited several seconds before resuming following her.

Where was this woman going? And who was she? That was twice now that someone had tried to kill Shianni. Originally Scarlett had believed that they had mistaken her for Leliana, both of them being redheads. Leliana had believed it too. But you can't mistake an arrow as deliberate as that. Being a marksman herself, Scarlett knew how to judge their flight and that shot? That was an instant killer.

As Scarlett continued further her skin prickled again. Something in the air here was different, more restricted. For the first time in around half an hour her gaze left the hooded woman and was drawn towards the trees surrounding them. She saw leaves rustle. Was it the wind? Suddenly the woman she was following turned to her, as though knowing she would be there. Scarlett froze on the spot. They stared at each other for several seconds, Scarlett trying to make out the face beneath the hood. Her fingers tightened around Leliana's dagger.

Before Scarlett could open her mouth, a pair of rough hands reached out and grabbed her from behind. Hooded figures appeared on her right and left. An ambush! Scarlett struggled against the giant hands clasped around her arms. She felt her right wrist being squeezed, making her grip on the dagger loosen. To her dismay, it fell to the ground as her muscles weakened under the pressure. Instinctively she flung her head back, head butting the man with the back of her skull, feeling his nose break on impact. The man groaned in pain and the strong hands released her.

Before Scarlett could escape, another figure gained on her. As a second pair of hands reached out to grab her she ducked, using the attacker's momentum to flip them over her back and onto the ground. More closed in around her. Straightening up she punched the closest of them, who fell to the ground in a heap. There were too many however. She felt a sharp blow to the head daze her. Blood spoiled her vision. She swung wildly, feeling her fist connect with another jaw. Realising she could never win, she turned and ran as the others gave chase. Suddenly an aching pain in her leg crippled her. Scarlett's yell echoed in the night and she fell to the ground.

An arrow had pierced her left thigh. The pinning shot as it was called, used when one wanted to incapacitate their prey. She tried to yank it out but it was buried in deep, the arrow head protruding out the other side. Scarlett looked up. She could see her pursuers near. In desperation, she grabbed either side of the bloodied arrow and tried to break it in two. Her strength was gone however.

As she lay on the ground Scarlett cursed her stupidity. She had forgotten the most basic rule of hunting: _You may be the hunter, but you are also the hunted._ The woman knew she was following her. In fact she hoped Scarlett would. That was why she was smiling. Scarlett had unknowingly walked right into a trap. She tried to get up but it was impossible. She was completely surrounded now. The cloaked figures closed in around her, their swords drawn.

**Leliana**

Leliana and Shianni ran through the forest, searching for a sign of Scarlett's whereabouts. They had just watched her run off into the darkness after a hooded figure who had attempted to kill Shianni. _That's twice now, _Leliana thought to herself. _The poison wasn't a meant for me. It was meant for Shianni. _Leliana shivered. Who ever had paid the bartender to poison Shianni's drink had been watching them. They knew that Leliana had entered the water closet before the tavern and that Shianni would have been the only redhead in sight.

Scarlett had been gone for almost an hour now. Leliana had a bad feeling about this. Scarlett never kept them waiting. Something must have happened to her. The sun was beginning to rise now, dawn having caught up to them finally. It made it easier for them to search the forest for a trail.

"Where is she?" Shianni asked desperately. "She can't have gotten that far. We were only a few minutes behind her."

Leliana shook her head. "Scarlett's fast. We may have followed her but there was no way we could have kept up. I'm not even sure if we're going in the right direction."

Leliana closed her eyes and sniffed the air. Scarlett had taught her to use all of her senses to her advantage when she was hunting. She held her breath, trying to distinguish between the smell of the forest and anything that might lead her in Scarlett's direction. There was nothing. She opened her eyes, now feeling even more worried. Shianni's call distracted her.

"Leliana! Over here!"

Leliana ran towards her voice. She rounded a tree and almost tripped over Shianni who was crouched on the ground.

"What is it?" She asked, grabbing the nearby tree to steady herself. Shianni pointed to the soil.

"Footprints!" she exclaimed. Leliana examined them. The shape of them was unmistakable. They were made by boots, boots made by Scarlett's mother.

"We're on the right track!" Leliana said, following the footsteps at once. "Hurry Shianni, before the trail goes cold!"

The two of them ran through the forest, trying their best to keep track of the faint outline of Scarlett's boots. Leliana couldn't help but feel anxious as they discovered how far Scarlett had walked. _Where in all of Thedas was she going? _After running for almost fifteen minutes the trail suddenly disappeared.

"That's odd" Shianni said, touching the ground. "Her footsteps just disappear."

Leliana bent down beside her and stared at the ground. "Actually, they don't...They back track..."

As her eyes scanned the ground around them her heart stopped. Something red stained a small piece of light brown log. Suddenly her eyes took in the full picture of their surroundings. Scarlett's footsteps were not alone. There were multiple sets, spanning out from different directions. They were all following Scarlett's back tracks. Leliana then felt Shianni grab her arm tightly. She turned to her. Shianni pointed to something on the ground a short distance away. Leliana recognised it right away. It was the dagger she had given to Scarlett in Amaranthine when she left to work for The Divine. Fear shot through her.

"It's Scarlett's!" she exclaimed, running over and lifting it off the ground. Shianni followed and observed it over her shoulder. She and Leliana looked at each other.

"That's not good" Shianni said shaking her head, her eyes wide with worry. Leliana tucked the dagger in her waistband and they scanned the ground more closely. She followed the prints of Scarlett's boots which went in the direction they had just come. They didn't go very far. What Leliana saw next unsettled her. It was blood. A lot of blood.

"Shianni!" she called. Shianni ran to her. She stopped dead as she looked down at the bloodstained floor of the forest.

"No..." she said, shaking her head, realising it was Scarlett's. "NO!"

Birds vacated the nearby trees as Shianni's voice echoed throughout the forest. Leliana's breath caught. Her hand clutched the front of her chest and she took a few unsteady steps back before sliding down the side of a tree trunk. Shianni turned to her.

"Leliana?... _SHIT!"_

**Shianni**

Shianni rushed to Leliana's side. The Bard had collapsed against a nearby tree, holding her heart. Her face was as white as death. She saw Leliana's chest rise and fall unevenly as though trying to catch her breath. Shianni kneeled beside her and pulled her close.

"Shhh" She soothed, holding her together. "It's alright...She's alright..."

It sounded as though she was trying to convince herself. _Damn it! _Shianni stared back at the pool of blood on the ground beside them. _She can't be dead, _she thought, _Not Scarlett. _Even as she reassured herself her nagging doubts persisted. Leliana didn't speak for several minutes. Shianni released her, leaning her against the tree. Her face was still white with shock.

"Scarlett..." she said sadly, staring at the blood.

Shianni stood up. She couldn't watch her fall apart. She turned away from the blood, unable to help the tear that ran down her cheek. Feeling angry with Scarlett she slammed her hand against a tree. _Why did she have to chase that figure?... Why does she always have to be a hero? _Her heart ached at the thought of having lost her best friend.

She turned back to Leliana. The woman was still sitting by the tree, staring at Scarlett's blood. Shianni knew how much she was hurting. She returned to her and put her arm around her again. They both leaned their backs against the tree, lost in thought. Shianni was suddenly filled with regret. Why didn't she take Scarlett up on her offer before? She had so much to tell her Cousin, so much to ask her advice on. It felt like another lifetime ago the three of them were sitting around the camp fire, listening to stories about the elves, excited for their trip to Halamshiral.

"At least she's with her mother and father now..." Shianni whispered. Leliana looked up at her through her tears.

"And what about us?" she asked hoarsely, her Orlesian voice barely a whisper. "What about us Shianni?...What are we supposed to do without her?"

Tear's fell down Shianni's face. She didn't have an answer.

"I...I don't know."

The sun moved overhead as they sat together, neither wanting to move ever again. Suddenly something shiny caught Shianni's eye. She left Leliana and walked towards it. There was something on the ground a few feet away, reflecting off the early morning sunlight. Shianni reached down to pick it up. Realization hit her right away. Her hand clamped over her mouth.

Shianni walked back to Leliana, anger burning in her chest.

"You won't believe this..."

Leliana looked up at her, through her tears. "What...?" she asked weakly. Shianni held out the object to her. She heard Leliana gasp.

"No..."

The tiny Chantry symbol sparkled brightly in the palm of Shianni's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Leliana**

Leliana grabbed the tiny Chantry symbol from Shianni's hand. She couldn't believe it. The Chantry, which she had done everything for was hunting them down one by one. She thought back to what Knight Commander Cullen had told Cassandra a while back in Kirkwall: "I still have my beliefs in The Maker, Seeker. But if you'd seen what I have you would not have as strong beliefs in The Chantry." Now, Leliana was beginning to see what he meant. She wanted nothing more than to crush the tiny silver symbol in her hand.

"Does this mean she's still alive?" Shianni asked. Leliana shook her head, still staring at the symbol.

"I don't know...maybe."

"Why would they want her?" Shianni asked. "What reason would they have not to kill her on the spot?"

"They want something from her...and from me"

Shianni moved closer to her. "What do they want?" she demanded. Leliana looked up at her.

"They want Scarlett to help with the Mage-Templar war. They wanted me to look for her after we found out the Champion of Kirkwall had gone missing. The Chantry needs a hero you see. They need someone who will stand up to the mages, someone strong enough to defeat them if they couldn't get them to surrender. My job was to find that Hero while doing wet works for The Divine and after I had I was to continue serving as her right hand in the war."

"So _that_ was the reason you returned to Ferelden to look for Scarlett? I thought they just needed her help! I didn't know they wanted her to fight the damn war singlehandedly!" Shianni shouted. Leliana could see the judgement in her eyes.

"I went on the mission under the pretext of working for The Divine... In reality though? I saw it as an opportunity to see Scarlett again. I can not explain to you how much I had missed her during the years we were apart. Afterwards, I was hoping to help Cassandra find Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall and for her to be chosen in Scarlett's place but...Then I found out about Cassandra and The Divine's betrayal."

The way Shianni was looking at her made Leliana feel that familiar guilt creep up inside her. She had seen the same look from Scarlett back in Ostagar when they had talked about The Divine's mission which had brought them together. There was no time to reason with Shianni now though.

"Look Shianni...I know what you must think. But Scarlett and I have talked this through back in Ostagar. You have to believe me! I came back to be with her, not take her to Orlais," Shianni still looked angry. "Please!" Leliana pled. She needed her to understand. This situation looked slightly suspicious, as though Leliana had led them to this ambush while pretending to be on their side.

Shianni stared at her for several seconds. "I...I've seen how much you and my cousin love each other these past months. If that is what you say you intended to do then...I believe you."

Leliana threw her arms around her. She exhaled in relief. "Thank you, Shianni!"

"What do we do now?" Shianni asked as they let each other go.

"If she's still alive we have to find her...If not? Then I need to see it for myself"

Shianni nodded in agreement. "Do you know where they would take her?"

Leliana stared into her eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Where?" Shianni demanded.

Leliana swallowed. "We have to back to Val Royeaux."

**Shianni**

Shianni followed Leliana back to their camp, running as fast as they could. Scarlett could already be thousands of leagues from here by now. _If she' still alive, _Shianni thought to herself. If Leliana was right, The Chantry still had use for her. But Shianni knew that Scarlett would never give in to their demands. That meant her days were numbered. They didn't have much time.

When they reached the camp they packed quickly. Shianni was saddened as she realized her dream of going to Halamshiral was over. A lump formed in her throat as she packed up Scarlett's things. _If those bastards have done anything to her I swear The Maker himself won't be able to stop me from gutting every last one of them!_

Shianni glanced at Leliana out of the corner of her eye as they folded the tent. The Bard hadn't spoken from she had told her their destination. There was a worried look in her eyes and Shianni wondered if she had told her everything about The Divine's plans. It was the first time she had doubted her and she hoped to be proven wrong. She and Leliana had grown close over these past couple of months and she enjoyed her company. If she had set them up however...

Suddenly Shianni's mind flashed back to moments ago when Leliana had fallen apart when they found Scarlett's blood on the ground. There was true anguish in her eyes, as though a part of her had died along with Scarlett. Shianni shook the doubts of Leliana's loyalty from her mind. The woman's grief was real. No one, not even the best Bard, could fake that.

They set off at a run, travelling light having left the tent behind. It was now floating down a river which ended Maker knows where. Shianni had Scarlett's bow and arrows strapped to her back and Leliana had her own bow as well as Scarlett's dagger and another one she used. Shianni's lungs burned as they ran for pretty much a full day in the direction of Val Royeaux. She hadn't realised that they had walked so far into the forest. When they finally reached the clearing they had been running for hours.

"So..." she began, trying to keep up. "How...How do we get into the Grand Cathedral?"

"I don't know" Leliana admitted, breathing heavily as she ran. "I... can't decide on that before... scoping the place out. Hopefully we don't have to fight our way in. That would be no easy task."

"So how else are we supposed to... get in?" Shianni asked confused.

"There may be... another way" Leliana answered. "Better we remain unseen... It will give us time to search the Cathedral. I don't know exactly where Scarlett would be."

"Fine" Shianni answered. "You have a plan I take it?"

"I do" Leliana replied. "But it will not be easy."

They continued running towards the city. Leliana led them up the mountains overlooking the Grand Cathedral. It was enormous. One of the biggest buildings Shianni had ever seen in her life. The moonlight reflected of its white spires. Shianni had often wondered what it looked like and had wanted to see it first hand, but not under these circumstances. Her cousin's life hung in the balance. That was if they hadn't already killed her. If they had, well, more fool them.

They lay flat on their stomachs, observing the Grand Cathedral. Shianni could see Templars at the entrance and, inside the walls the grounds were littered with soldiers. There was no way they get through them unnoticed. Shianni didn't need to be a military strategist to know that. She turned to Leliana.

"What now? There's no way we're going to break through and sneaking in is out of the question"

Leliana said nothing for several minutes. "Look there..." She pointed Shianni in the direction of the wall. At its base there was a tiny hole. "That's the only entrance which isn't guarded."

"How do you know?" Shianni asked.

Leliana threw her a small smile. "Because I'm the one who made it."

"Why?" Shianni asked surprised.

"To sneak out at night when I didn't have permission when I worked for The Divine here. I can't stand living in a Chantry now. My time in the Lothering cloister was a time of contemplation. But I've done all my contemplating. All I was doing in Lothering was running away. I am a Bard, a spy, not a Chantry Sister. The person who helped me realise that was...Scarlett."

Shianni saw the look of pain that crossed Leliana's face as she said Scarlett's name. It angered her to see The Chantry tear lives apart like they were expendable. Maybe the mages had a point in rising up against them. Shianni had never believed much in The Maker herself but if he did turn his back on them all, then it was with good reason. This world was cursed with Chantry poison and now her friends and family had fallen victim to it.

Shianni placed a hand on Leliana's shoulder. Leliana looked up at her. She could see new tears forming in the Orlesian woman's eyes as she feared for Scarlett's life.

"We're going to get her, Leliana. Alive or dead, we are bringing my cousin back where she belongs. And for their sake, she'd better be alive."

Leliana nodded. She touched Shianni's hand on her shoulder with her own and squeezed it. Shianni smiled at her reassuringly.

"So" she said, "Are we going to do this?"

Leliana didn't answer. She looked back at the hole and then to Shianni then back to the Grand Cathedral.

"What is it?" Shianni asked.

Leliana turned back to her. "You're not coming Shianni."

Shianni couldn't believe her ears. "What!?"

Leliana looked at her seriously. "I'm going in alone. You're going to stay here."

Shianni shook her head. "Andraste's ass I am!"

Leliana reached out and grabbed her arm. "Shianni, listen to me! Those are Templars down there. Sneaking in is not even going to be easy for me. They will kill you on sight!"

Shianni shook her hand away and got up. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not!"

Leliana jumped up and grabbed her again. "Shianni don't be silly! I'm trying to protect you!"

Shianni loosened Leliana's grip on her again but Leliana turned her to face her with both hands.

"Get your hands off me, Shem!" Shianni said angrily. "You don't get to tell me what to do! That's my cousin in there! I'm going to rescue her no matter what you say."

Shianni pushed Leliana from her and walked towards the Cathedral.

"Shianni!"

It was only the sheer desperation in Leliana's voice that made her stop. She reluctantly turned back to her.

"What!?" she demanded furiously.

"Please... let me do this my way."

"Why should I? I have as much right to go as you." Shianni replied.

Leliana walked toward her. "Maybe so... But Scarlett would never forgive me if let anything happen to you, Shianni."

A lump formed in Shianni's throat. She started to feel guilty.

"You have never even killed someone before"

"But I will!" Shianni said stubbornly. "I will kill every last Shem in that place for hurting my cousin!"

She was so angry she was shaking uncontrollably. She stared at the ground trying not to let her emotions overflow. Leliana's gentle hand on her shoulder soothed her. She looked up into the Bard's eyes.

"You have a good heart, Shianni" she said, speaking softly now. "Killing is not as easy as the innocent believe. I will not let the act of murder tear your soul apart as it has mine and Scarlett's."

Shianni didn't know what to say. As Leliana's eyes bore into hers she saw that the Bard was only trying to protect her. She was right. Shianni had never thrust her blade into another's flesh. She had never taken a life before. There were times like this in the past when she had wanted nothing more but it had never fallen to her to make the decision. Now that it did, she was not so sure she wanted to.

She exhaled. "Fine."

Leliana threw her arms around her. "Thank you," she whispered, relieved.

"But what if something happens to you?" Shianni asked worriedly, hugging her tightly. Leliana didn't answer. They both knew that this would be dangerous.

After their embrace Leliana picked her bow up from the ground and threw it over her shoulder. She turned back to Shianni, determination in her face.

"I'll bring her back to us Shianni...one way or another."

Shianni had no words. She simply watched in despair as Leliana made her way down the mountain, towards the heavily guarded Grand Cathedral.


	8. Chapter 8

**Leliana**

Leliana carefully made her way down the steep mountain pass which led to the ominous walls of the Grand Cathedral. It was difficult to see in the dark and she almost lost her footing several times, causing a few rocks to fall to the ground below. The Templars guarding the front gates thankfully didn't seem to notice. Leliana could feel a thin line of perspiration form on her forehead. Sneaking in through the passage way would be easy. It was what was on the other side that worried her. She hadn't told Shianni of the Chantry methods of persuasion. Leliana wished at this moment in time she wasn't aware of them herself. It did nothing for her confidence and for her belief that Scarlett would be unharmed. She knew she would be subjected to them herself if she was caught. There was no choice though. For Scarlett, she would walk through fire if she had to.

Scarlett's face burned in her mind as she made her way to the massive white wall which surrounded the Cathedral. _I'm going to save you if it's the last thing I do, my love, _she vowed silently.She slid along, her back pressed against the stone. After several minutes she reached the small hole in the outer wall. Leliana bent down and pulled the loose brick free, poking her head through the hole. She looked from left to right for any nearby Templars. They occasionally patrolled the grounds. There was no one around for the moment. Taking a deep breath she squeezed her body through the tight space, feeling the rough edges of the wall scrap her sides.

Leliana was halfway through when she heard heavy footsteps echo in the nearby courtyard. T_emplars! _She pulled the rest of her body through and dashed to the alleyway of the nearest building, pressing herself against it, disappearing into the shadows. Her thumping heart felt like it was loud enough to betray her presence. She held her breath as the footsteps drew nearer.

"What is it?" a man demanded.

Leliana pressed herself harder against the brick wall. The Templars were right beside her hiding place.

"I thought I saw something..." another man's voice replied. Leliana's sweaty hand tightened around the handle of her dagger which was sheathed on her back.

"Like what? You know nothing can penetrate these walls" the first man scoffed.

_Silence. _

Leliana stared up at the sky, praying that she would not be found.

"What's that!?"

She heard more footsteps. Suddenly one of the Templars gasped.

"We've been breached! Sound the alarm!"

Leliana cursed her hastiness. She hadn't replaced the loose brick when she had climbed through the hole in the wall.

"Wait a minute! We don't even know if anyone's actually here. Maybe it was always like that."

The other Templar snorted in derision. "Are you actually as stupid as you look, Martin? We do this patrol every night. Have you ever seen this hole before?"

"Oh...I suppose not. I'll go sound the alarm, Captain."

"No I'll go you big buffoon! You'll probably go via Ferelden." Leliana heard the Templar get to his feet. "Stay here and guard the wall. The intruder must still be inside and they'll more than likely be back."

"Yes sir!"

The sound of the Captain's heavy boots became fainter as he walked away. Leliana hadn't moved from where she stood throughout their conversation. Suddenly though she realised she was unfrozen. She had to get out of here now. The only way forward however was being blocked by the remaining Templar. Leliana peeked out from the shadows to get a look at him. He was leaning over, examining the hole she had used to get inside the walls. Realisation came over her. She recognised him from her time spent here working for The Divine. On occasion she had caught him staring at her ass or down her neckline as she bent over. He was always in trouble with the Templars for neglecting his duties. Suddenly Leliana had an idea. She placed her weapons on the ground and took off her travelling cloak. She readjusted her dress, making it cling to her assets more effectively. The other Templars would be back soon. She had to act now. Taking a deep breath, Leliana stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Martin."

The Templar jumped and spun around. His face lit up as he set eyes on her.

"H-Hello Sister...What...What are you doing here?" he stuttered, his eyes falling to her breasts.

Leliana seductively beckoned him with her finger. "Come closer and find out, Ser Knight."

The Templar smiled hungrily and began walking forwards. He reached out and placed a shaky hand on her waist, not believing his luck. Leliana smiled alluringly, and began running both her hands up his arms. She could smell the alcohol off his breath. Her hands reached his shoulders. Martin leaned in to kiss her. Before their lips met, Leliana placed one hand over his mouth and twisted her grip on his neck with the other, feeling it snap under the strain. The loud crack echoed off the nearby walls and Martin fell limply on top of her, dead. Leliana dragged him into her hiding place. She hid his body in the shadows and picked up her cloak, throwing it over her before grabbing her weapons and running as quickly and quietly as she could to the White Spire.

The White Spire housed the mages and many of the Templars of Orlais. From what Leliana knew about it, the mages resided in the first few floors while the Templars lorded above them in the top floors. The Dungeons were in the lower levels. To get there, Leliana had to go through the Knight-Vigilant's office. She hoped he wouldn't be in there. It would be hard enough to get inside the building.

As Leliana neared she could hear an alarm sound in the distance. The Templars had obviously been alerted to an intruder. She sprinted to the closest hiding stop (a few crates) and observed the entrance to the White Spire. To her surprise there were no guards. It was easy, too easy. Leliana watched a few more minutes. After several minutes no one appeared. It was now or never. Leliana looked around her and then stepped out from her hiding place. She slid along the wall until she got to the giant double doors. Leliana pushed it open slightly and looked through the crack. Inside was deserted. She squeezed inside and made her way along the dark corridor. Her footsteps were silent as she made her way towards the Knight-Vigilant's office in the centre of the tower. _Where are all the Templars? _Something wasn't right. Leliana got a bad feeling. This feeling intensified when she reached the office door and it was ajar. She felt as though someone was watching her. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder before entering the empty room to see if anyone was following her. The corridor was deserted.

Leliana crossed the elegantly furnished office and pushed open the heavy door at on the opposite wall. She looked down the rickety steps which led into complete darkness. Taking another glance behind her, Leliana made her way down, pulling out her daggers as she did so. The air was restricted here, making it difficult to breathe. These dungeons were very old. Initially the tower served as the ruling fortress of Emperor Kordillus Drakon who founded the Chantry, and as a result the dungeons still remained. Leliana knew they were still used though. The Chantry was as hypocritical as every other powerful leader out there. They spoke of a righteous path to the masses, while walking their sinful paths behind closed doors.

Leliana made her way through the dark tunnel, touching the wall with her hand to keep her balance. The wall was clod and damp. She could see torches burn in the distance as she neared the holding cells. Scarlett was sure to be in one of them. Leliana pressed her face up to each of them, peering through the bars. Several mages lay bloodied and bruised on the ground. It sickened her how the Chantry treated them.

"Help me!"

Leliana felt a rough hand grab her around the neck as she looked through the bars of the next cell. A deranged man had her by the throat, squeezing. His eyes were crazed and unblinking.

"Get the guards! I will not stand for this, Mother!"

Leliana pulled the man's grasp from around her throat with difficulty. She spluttered trying to catch her breath. The man simply turned away from her and began talking to himself as though nothing had happened. Leliana looked at him in shock, massaging her neck. _Maker's breath! _She turned away from his cell and continued onwards.

A few other cells had occupants. Leliana didn't get as close as before. She neared the end of the corridor. A lantern flickered brightly on the wall bracket. There were only two cells left. She peered through the bars of the one to her right. It was empty. Leliana turned to the last one. It was bigger than the others. She couldn't see the far wall. As far as she could see, there was no one there either though. Disappointed she went to turn away. Just then something on the ground caught her eye. It was a boot. _Scarlett's boot!_

Leliana's heart almost jumped into her mouth. She placed her swords back in their sheathes before rushing to the cell gate and pulling it roughly. It was locked. Desperate, her eyes scanned the ground for something to pry it open with. Suddenly she realised that the ground was littered with small animal bones. Leliana picked one up and poked it through the key hole. She jiggled it around. In her eagerness she broke it in two.

"Damn it!"

She searched the ground for more. Choosing a sturdier looking one she placed it in the key hole and attempted to open the gate again. To her surprise it sprung open. _So much for lock picks! _Leliana opened the gate wide and pulled the lantern off the wall bracket. She entered the cell, pulling her dagger out with her free hand as she did so. Scarlett's boot lay vacated on the ground. Leliana walked further in. The opposite wall was coming into view now. She squinted trying to make out anything. Suddenly the light from the lantern flame licked the walls of the cell. A body lay on the stone floor in front of Leliana, face down in a dark red stain. She froze. The woman's blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood but her ripped clothes and figure were unmistakable. The dagger Leliana was holding slid from her grasp and fell to the floor.

**Shianni**

Shianni observed the Grand Cathedral from the mountaintop. An alarm was sounding in the distance. She regretted letting Leliana go in alone. The Bard was right though, she would have done more harm than good. Templars were trained killers and many wouldn't hesitate to strike down an elf like her. Still, sitting on the sidelines was probably worse. Shianni didn't have a clue what was going on. This waiting was killing her.

Her thought's fell on Scarlett. Shianni was angry at her for running off. She knew she was only doing it to protect them but Scarlett never thought of her own safety. Shianni had told her off before for taking risks but her cousin had just laughed.

"_I can take care of myself, Cousin" she replied._

_Shianni had just watched Scarlett provoke two guards to chase her around the Arl of Denerim's Estate. Shianni had giggled from her hiding place as she watched her friend dodge and duck as the men tried to grab her. Scarlett laughed and taunted them, occasionally letting them get a little too close. Shianni looked down at Soris. To her surprise he was in hysterics. Normally he watched with baited breath as Scarlett played her pranks on the Shems, biting his nails, eyes wide with fear. Shianni had never seen him look so pleased at her antics before. But this time, Scarlett had done it for his benefit, to cheer him up._

_The same two guards had beaten Soris the day before because he had picked up a stick off the ground and swung it like a sword. Shianni and Scarlett were messing around outside Uncle Cyrion's house and saw it all._

"_What are you doing with a weapon elf?" the guard barked. The two men approached him threateningly._

_Soris looked at the stick in confusion. "It...It-It's a stick, Sir" he answered nervously, his head dropping._

_The other guard grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him off his feet. "It's a weapon, if we say it's a weapon, little Knife Ear!"_

_The guard threw him to the ground and laughed. Soris landed roughly. Shianni remembered seeing the other guard kick him in the stomach and then spit on him. They walked away laughing loudly, leaving him spluttering on the ground. Fifteen years old, beaten by grown men. That was the day Shianni's real hatred for Shems was born._

The anger Shianni had felt after witnessing that abuse was nothing compared to the anger she felt now however. She pulled Scarlett's bow from her back and held it in her hand tightly. As she did so she remember all the times Scarlett had came to her rescue. She was torn in two. Leliana had made her stay and though Shianni knew it was for the right reasons, she wasn't comfortable sitting on the sidelines watching others risk their lives around her.

Shianni got to her feet and made her way towards the mountain path. She hesitated at the edge as her conscience got the better of her. After several seconds of an internal debate her mind was made up. _Screw this! I'm going in. _She made her way quickly down the rocky path. Suddenly her foot slipped on a loose stone. She lost her footing and slid down the mountain path, unable to stop herself. Shianni felt her back scratch and burn as she slid down to the bottom. She landed roughly on the ground below.

"Oww" she groaned, lying flat on her back. She stared up at the mountain behind her head, seeing the dust settle from where she had slid. _How did Leliana climb down that Blighted thing so easily? _

Shianni dusted herself down and put up the hood of her cloak, making her way towards the open hole in the wall. She wondered why Leliana hadn't replaced the stone. When Shianni reached it she poked her head through as she had seen Leliana do. There was no one around. She squeezed in through and stood up on the other side. Looking from left to right, Shianni realised she didn't have a clue which way Leliana went. She saw the Cathedral not too far ahead. _Perhaps she went there._

Shianni hugged the walls as she had seen Leliana do and crept up the steps towards the Cathedral. There were no Templars about which was strange. Maybe they were all sent out to the Free Marches. Shianni managed to get to the doors of the Cathedral without being seen. She opened the giant door and crept inside.

Shianni wasn't prepared for the grandness of the Cathedral. Her eyes widened as she took it in, the sheer size of it, the massive statue of Andraste ahead of her. Shianni never considered herself a believer in The Maker but she imagined it would be easy to worship him in a place like this. She took a few steps forward. Suddenly everything happened at once.

Templars and Seekers appeared on either side of Shianni, all pointing their arrows at her. She froze.

"It was foolish of you to come here, Child."

Shianni kept her head low underneath her hood. She could see a woman move towards her slowly from between the pews. The woman's accent was Orlesian, but no where near as nice as Leliana's. It was brutal, harsh though there was a slight attempt at charm. Her grip tightened on Scarlett's bow, the arrows almost tingling on her back, wanting to be used.

The woman stopped a few feet from her. Shianni took a small glance up. The woman was old. She wore a Chantry robe. Shianni saw a small dagger in the woman's hand. This woman was no mere Sister. Shianni readjusted her fingers on the bow slightly. This did not go unnoticed but the woman. She chuckled.

"Do you think you can kill me, Leliana?" she asked sceptically.

_Leliana? _Shianni was surprised to here the Bards name. Suddenly it dawned on her. The Templars were not all simply 'gone'. The alarm had signalled them back to the Grand Cathedral to protect this woman. Protect her from Leliana's retribution. Shianni assumed the woman was The Divine. She glanced up at her again. The Divine was a lot older than she expected but there was knowledge in her eyes, knowledge and skill. A skill which Shianni doubted she wanted to test. She didn't know what to do. Reveal herself and be killed or pretend to be Leliana and...also be killed. Her hands were tied. She decided to come clean.

"I am not Leliana" she said, pulling back her hood with her free hand. The surrounding Templars and Seekers gasped. The Divine herself looked shocked. Shianni stared at her, trying not to show the fear that she felt.

"Who are you elf?" The Divine asked.

Shianni said nothing.

"I asked you a question, Child. Who are you?"

Shianni stayed silent. With nothing better to do, she simply smiled at The Divine.

To her surprise, The Divine smiled back slightly. "So you want to play games?...I wouldn't advise it."

"I'm not here to play" Shianni replied, still smiling. "You have something of mine."

The Divine laughed. "And what might that be?"

Shianni's eyes narrowed. "I think you know" she replied, the smile dropping off her face.

Shianni had no idea where she was leading this conversation. All she knew was that she needed time to think of how to escape. Suddenly staying on the mountaintop seemed like a good idea. The Divine was eyeing her closely, all trace of humour having evaporated from her face as well.

"You're here for _her_?" she asked.

Shianni nodded. She hoped they were talking about the right _her_.

To her surprise again, The Divine laughed.

"Bring her in!" she shouted to her Templars. Two of them dropped their aim and went to a room behind the altar. Shianni was confused. _Why would they capture Scarlett to give her over so easily?_ She watched waiting for the door to open again.

The Divine was watching her intently, as though waiting for her to attack. She clearly thought Shianni was some soft of assassin hired to kill her. The door behind the altar opened again. The two Templars re-entered the hall, accompanied by a hooded woman. They led the woman down to where The Divine and Shianni stood. The woman was wearing Chantry armor, her hood pulled low over her face. _Oh Maker! They've broken Scarlett already. She's one of them. _

The woman stopped beside The Divine. There was something odd going on.

"S...Scarlett?" Shianni asked uncertainly. The hooded woman laughed. She lowered her hood. Shianni's breath caught. There, standing before her was Cassandra Penderghast. She pulled out her sword, smiling mockingly at Shianni.

"Did you miss me?"

Shianni gulped.

"Oh shit..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Leliana**

Leliana froze in shock as she stared down at Scarlett's body. Bile rose in her throat. _Oh Maker, please no! _She dropped the lantern to the floor and ran forwards, falling to her knees beside Scarlett to check for any signs of life.

"Scarlett!?"

Scarlett didn't stir. There was fresh blood oozing out from under her and the awkward angle her leg was bent made Leliana think it was broken. Leliana reached out to turn her onto her back.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

She turned around in shock. A templar stood blocking the entrance to the cell, two others at his side. Leliana couldn't see their faces in the semi darkness of the dungeon.

"Do what?" she demanded, trying not to let her voice shake.

"Touch her" the Templar replied roughly, "She's ours."

He made his way inside the cell, the other two waiting by the exit. Leliana stood quickly and reached for the blade on her back, the other one on the floor a few feet from her. The Templar was one step ahead though. He lifted his sword, leaning it on Leliana's neck before she could grab the handle of her own and standing on the discarded one at his feet. Leliana felt the weight of the cool blade rest dangerously on her throat.

"One more movement and you will be dead before you hit the floor!"

Leliana froze. She could do nothing but stare at the Templar's shadowed form.

"What have you done to her?" she demanded.

The Templar laughed. "Don't worry, Sweetness. She was taken care of."

Leliana made to turn to look at Scarlett.

"I said don't!"

The blade pressed harder against her neck. She grimaced, feeling it slice her skin a fraction.

"What do you want?" Leliana asked.

"Get down on your knees."

Leliana hesitated. She felt the blade press into her neck once more, encouraging her to obey. Slowly, Leliana knelt down on the cold stone floor. She could feel Scarlett's blood sink into her dress. It was still warm. That was a good sign at least. She looked up at the Templar, who had stepped into the light of the fallen torch. Suddenly her mouth fell open. She knew him. The look on his face showed he recognised her as well.

"You!?" he exclaimed.

Leliana was speechless. It was the Templar she had slept with back in Chateau Haine all those years ago while working for The Divine.

To her surprise the Templar started to laugh. "Oh vengeance is sweet!"

"Vengeance? What are you talking about?"

The Templar moved closer, smiling down at her. "You got me into a lot of trouble back in Chateau Haine... Or don't you remember?"

Leliana hesitated. She had seduced him to find information about Mage-Templar relations in Kirkwall and then stolen his journal which detailed the events and disappearances.

"I remember" she answered, cringing at the memory.

"That's surprising," the Templar answered. "I thought I was just another notch in your bedpost...Whore!"

Leliana shook her head as best she could. "I am no whore. The Divine asked me to do it."

The Templar blanched. "What!?"

Leliana laughed bitterly. "Don't flatter yourself, Ser Knight. Do you think I would have slept with you otherwise? I was an agent of The Divine at the time. I was carrying out my orders."

The Templar looked confused. He eyed her suspiciously, his sword still hovering at her vitals.

"Well the tables have turned, _Sister_. Looks like I'm the one carrying out The Divines orders now and you're the one getting screwed."

Leliana ignored his remark. "Is she alive?" she gestured to Scarlett's direction with her eyes. The Templar laughed again.

"Why do you care? What is she to you?"

Leliana simply stared at him.

"Don't want to answer?...Then neither do I." He said, enjoying keeping her in suspense.

Leliana sighed. "She's my friend."

The Templar looked at her sceptically. "You're still lying to me, Sister."

Leliana didn't elaborate. She knew he knew exactly who Scarlett was to her and wasn't going to play along. The Templar continued.

"So this little elven wench was the reason you were crying after you slept with me?" he mocked. He shook his head in pretend disappointment. "That whole other story was a lie wasn't it? You know...about having a Templar husband in Kirkwall who had died... When in reality, all the time you were with me you were thinking about having sex with this woman...And you told me you weren't a whore." He added sarcastically.

Leliana glared at him. The Templar spat on the floor at her feet. "You're a sin against the Maker, Miss Nightingale...Or should I call you Leliana?"

"What happened to you?" Leliana asked, trying to change the subject. "What happened to the nice Templar recruit I met all those years ago?"

The Templar's face became furious again. "He got sanctioned to the Grand Cathedral to prevent him from leaking other Templar business...Thanks to you and your schemes." He replied angrily.

Leliana felt a slight stab of pity for the man.

"Sorry" she replied gently.

The Templar laughed bitterly. "You think you can fix it with a sorry? I lost everything because of you!"

Leliana stared at up him, knowing nothing she could say would make things better. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked, tired of playing games. The longer this went on the less chance Scarlett had of surviving.

He sneered down at her. "I'm going to kill you, Sister"

"Or you could let me go" she countered quickly.

The Templar snorted. "Alright... I'll let you go if you can tell me my name."

Leliana hesitated. She wasn't expecting that. After several seconds of silence the Templar laughed again.

"You don't even know it do you? Never bothered to ask...Whore."

"I didn't need to know it" Leliana replied, becoming impatient. "It wasn't in my job description."

"Well too bad for you, Sweetness." He replied. "The name's Jeff...Now you die..."

He raised his sword back, ready to swing it at a defenceless Leliana. Leliana closed her eyes. _So this is it? _She thought. _I'm sorry Shianni, I failed. _Scarlett's face appeared in her mind then. She smiled to herself. _At least I am with you, my love._

"Wait!" someone shouted.

Leliana eyes flung open. One of the other Templars had grabbed Jeff's raised arm and was trying to wrestle the sword out of his grip.

"Get off me!" He exclaimed.

They fell to the ground, Jeff's sword dropping and sliding across the concrete of the cell floor, hitting the opposite wall. As the two Templar's wrestled, the third Templar entered. He withdrew his sword, about to kill Leliana's unknown saviour, who was on top of Jeff. Leliana reacted instinctively and threw herself across the floor, picking up her discarded dagger and stabbing the other Templar in the stomach as he raised his sword to strike. He dropped his raised sword behind his head and looked down at Leliana, in shock at how quickly she had moved. Blood poured from his mouth and midsection, showering Leliana below. The man fell to the ground, dead.

Leliana turned her attention to the fight beside her. Jeff was now onto top of his attacker, strangling him. Leliana picked up the dead Templars sword before grabbing the back of Jeff's armor and pulling him backwards off the other man. He fell onto his back. Before he could straighten up Leliana rested the long sword at his Adam's apple. His head fell back onto the cell floor as he realised defeat.

"You're right" Leliana said, staring down at him. "Vengeance _is_ sweet."

Jeff laughed. "Are you going to kill me Leliana? After everything you've done to me?"

Leliana's blade faltered a little bit.

"I never wanted this" she said.

Jeff snorted. "You think I did?" He shook his head. "I thought you were the solution to my problems all those years ago at Chateau Haine. I didn't know you would become one of them."

"I'm sorry" she said again, feeling guilty once more for what she did to him.

An evil smile suddenly appeared on Jeff's face as he stared up at her. "Maybe I should be the one to apologise" he said.

Leliana stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" she asked her brow furrowed.

Jeff began to laugh, maniacally. His laughter echoed throughout the dungeons, giving Leliana the chills.

"Answer me!" Leliana shouted, holding the blade over his heart. He continued to laugh crazily.

Leliana reached down and grabbed him by the throat, her patience wearing thin.

"What did you do!?" she demanded, staring into his evil eyes. Jeff stopped laughing. He stared back at Leliana with absolute loathing.

"I didn't kill her" he growled, his eyes flickering towards Scarlett's body behind Leliana. "But she begged me to after what I _did_ do to her."

He laughed hysterically again. An uncontrollable rage overcame Leliana. She dropped the long sword and began squeezing Jeff's neck as hard as she could with both her hands. Jeff's eyes widened in shock and the smile fell from his face as he choked for breath. Leliana gritted her teeth in anger as she restricted his windpipe. They both stared into each others eyes, faces inches from the others. She had never wanted someone dead so much in her life. Just as Jeff was about to pass out Leliana let him go. He coughed and spluttered on the ground beside her. She reached over and grabbed her dagger holding it over his heart. Leliana then grabbed his face roughly with her free hand, forcing him to look at her once more.

"You deserve much worse than this!" she said through gritted teeth, her nails digging into his cheeks. She pushed the dagger as hard as she could into his chest, feeling it tear the metal of his armor, then his flesh, then bone, before finally reaching its destination: his heart. Jeff struggled underneath her, his eyes wide, choking on his own blood. Leliana twisted the dagger in his heart, feeling his body jerk under her. Finally she saw the life leave his eyes as he went limp and stopped struggling.

After an eternity of silence, Leliana released him. She pushed herself back away from him, feeling the cold, damp wall of the cell press against her back. She had completely lost control. Staring down at her blood covered hands she felt sickened. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Leliana?"

Leliana looked up. There, standing beside her, looking shocked and worried, was Cullen. Word's failed Leliana as she felt the adrenaline leave her. Suddenly she realised there were tears falling down her face. Cullen bent down beside her.

"Leliana, are you alright?" he asked. She looked at his face. It was bloodied and bruised from the scuffle with Jeff. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sshh" he soothed, as Leliana fell to pieces in his embrace. She felt him pat her head gently. _What's just happened to me? _Never in all her life had she felt that uncontrollable fury before. She couldn't have refrained from killing Jeff even if she had wanted to. After several minutes she pulled herself together and let Cullen go.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked again. Leliana nodded.

"I'm...fine" she answered, though nothing could be further from the truth. "Thank you for saving me Cullen...again."

Cullen smiled slightly. "I could say the same to you" he replied, standing up and helping her to her feet. "There's something you should know..." Leliana missed the rest of his words as she rushed past him to where Scarlett lay. She knelt down beside her and gently rolled her over onto her back. Scarlett's eyes were closed. There were cuts and bruises on her face and neck.

"Scarlett..." Leliana said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Scarlett, wake up...Please..."

Cullen followed her. "Leliana, did you hear what I just said?"

Leliana looked up, realising she hadn't been listening to him. Cullen repeated his words.

"It's you're friend!" he said desperately trying to get through to her.

"My friend?" Leliana asked confused.

Cullen nodded. "The little red-headed girl. I figured she had something to do with you and Scarlett. She wasn't a very good decoy though."

Leliana was confused. "Decoy?" She repeated. "What in Andraste's name are you talking about, Cullen?"

Cullen rolled his eyes, frustrated at her confusion. "You used her as a decoy to get in to save Scarlett right? She's in the Grand Cathedral right now! And she's not alone. You need to hurry!"

Leliana felt like a rock had slammed into her throat. "Maker's Breath!" she exclaimed, realising he was referring to Shianni. "I told her to stay put!"

"You need to go, now!" Cullen exclaimed. "Otherwise she's going to be killed...and that's if she hasn't been already!"

Leliana didn't know what to do. "But what about Scarlett!?" she asked.

"I'll get her out" Cullen answered. "I would have rescued the other girl myself but I can't expose myself to The Divine. Right now she believes I am on her side. It's only Cassandra's word against mine. But this would prove her words to be true."

Leliana felt torn. She wished Shianni had listened to her and stayed on the mountain top. Now she was in danger. This was exactly what Leliana had wanted to avoid. She looked up at Cullen. He had proven to her that she could trust him on more than one occasion. She looked back down at Scarlett. Time was wasting.

"Fine" she relented. "I'll meet you in the mountains beside the outside walls. At the summit, overlooking the Grand Cathedral."

"Got it" he said. "You need to hurry, Leliana. Last I saw Shianni she was surrounded by Templars, Seekers and The Divine herself!"

_Oh no! _Leliana kissed Scarlett's lips before laying her head gently onto the ground. Her heart ached at leaving her in this state, but Shianni needed her more right now. She picked up her daggers off the ground and made to leave. Before she could Cullen grabbed her arm.

"Leave The Divine, Leliana" he warned.

"She has to pay for what she's done, Cullen!" Leliana said in disbelief, gesturing to Scarlett's body with her hand.

"Not today" Cullen said seriously, shaking his head, still holding her arm tightly. "You are in no position to fight her Leliana."

Leliana became angry. "I want her dead!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Then survive!" Cullen answered angrily. "And bring the fight to her another day."

Leliana pulled out of his grasp and walked away.

"Leliana!" Cullen called after her. She stopped at the cell entrance and looked back. "Your friends need you right now...Another day..."

Leliana didn't reply but turned away and made her way out of the dungeons as quickly as she could.

**Shianni**

Shianni's hands were sweating wildly on the bow in her hand as Cassandra smiled at her. The Divine looked form Shianni to Cassandra seeing the recognition on both their faces, along with the hatred.

"I take it you two know each other then?" she asked.

Cassandra nodded. "Yes your Grace. "We're..._old friends_." Her eyes narrowed as she said the words, no doubt relieving the two times Shianni had knocked her out back in Ostagar when she and Leliana had came to find Scarlett. Shianni's throat was dry as she saw the threatening look that Cassandra was giving her.

"Where's your smart mouth now, Shianni?" Cassandra asked mockingly. Shianni snorted.

"I'm surprised you remember I had one" She replied. "What, with all those blows to the head and all."

The smile slid of Cassandra's face and she glared at Shianni. The Divine chuckled.

"Ahh yes" she said, looking at Shianni. "You're the one from Ostagar then? Cousin of The Hero of Ferelden?"

Shianni grinned and nodded proudly. "Been telling tales about me has she?" she asked, gesturing to Cassandra with her head. The Divine chuckled again at Shianni's wit.

"Oh that she has, Child. Talking about getting you in exactly this type of situation. But, you did that all by yourself." Shianni said nothing. Cassandra smiled at The Divine's mockery of her.

"Where's Scarlett?" Shianni demanded, un-amused. The Divine stared at her, considering.

"She's here" She admitted lightly.

"Where?" Shianni repeated. The Divine just laughed.

"Oh come now, Child. Do you really think you can rescue her? You're out numbered thirty to one!"

The Templars and Seekers surrounding them laughed. Shianni felt the anger build up inside her.

"Even so," Shianni replied angrily. "I intend to try."

The Divine looked surprised at her words. Her eyes narrowed as she observed her. "You are either very brave or very foolish...I haven't decided yet..."

Shianni said nothing. She watched The Divine pace the marble floor as she considered the situation. Cassandra still had her eyes on Shianni who hadn't moved an inch after being surrounded. The Divine stopped staring and stared up at the large statue of Andraste at the head of the Cathedral.

"What would you say about joining us Shianni?" she asked suddenly. Shianni frowned in confusion. _Did I hear her right? _Cassandra finally tore her eyes away from Shianni to look at The Divine, her expression mirroring Shianni's.

"Your Grace?" she asked in surprise. The Divine turned to her.

"You know as well as I do, Cassandra that we need more people on our side in this war. The Mages outnumber us and it is hard in this current climate to tell which of our Templars are loyal," The Divine replied.

Shianni couldn't believe her ears. They were actually trying to recruit her? Apparently Cassandra couldn't believe her ears either.

"But HER?" She blurted out. "You can't be serious!"

"Watch your tone, Cassandra!" The Divine warned. "And remember who you are speaking to."

Cassandra's jaw tightened. "I apologise Your Grace."

"And to answer your question, Cassandra, Yes I AM serious. Her!" The Divine continued. She turned to Shianni. "What say you, Child?"

Shianni simply stared at her, expecting her to start juggling or dancing as any other jester would do.

"Why...?" She answered, unable to think of anything else to say. This had to be a trick.

"If we can't have The Hero of Ferelden, we might as well have her Cousin. No doubt you share her skills. How else would you have breached these walls? That alone is an impressive feat." The Divine answered.

"What do you mean if you 'can't have The Hero of Ferelden'?" Shianni asked confused. "I thought you said she was here."

The Divine hesitated. She began pacing again. "Scarlett decided she would prefer to die rather than join us."

Shianni's mouth fell open. "No..." she whispered, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid so" The Divine replied. "I am sorry."

Shianni became angry. "You sorry!?" she screamed. "You did this! Why couldn't you just leave us alone!? Scarlett had nothing to do with this war!"

Shianni's words echoed around the Cathedral, magnifying them. A few Templars shifted their weight uncomfortably and looked from one to the other. Shianni could feel the tears build in her eyes but fought them back. _I'm not going to give them the satisfaction._

"Scarlett had everything to do with this war, Shianni. She was the only one who could stop it." The Divine replied.

"You're lying!" Shianni replied back. "There was one other, but you didn't bother looking for her. Scarlett was an easier target."

The Divine stared unblinkingly, undoubtedly wondering how Shianni knew of the other.

"The Champion of Kirkwall could not be trusted." She said. "Magic runs in her family's blood so she would never have come over to our side completely. The Mages do not need more sympathisers. They need disciplined!"

"And you think Scarlett would have done that?" Shianni asked.

The Divine smiled cunningly. "She would have...for Leliana."

Her words sent a chill through Shianni. She suddenly felt nothing but pity for the relationship between Scarlett and Leliana. It had been twisted and manipulated from the very beginning, unable to flourish, unable to be enjoyed by either of them because everything kept getting in the way. Instead of bringing them closer, it tore them apart...and now it was too late. Scarlett's death was yet another reason that they couldn't be together...only this time it was forever. Shianni once looked at them both together, longing to have what they had. But now she realised it was a curse. People always had a hold over them because of it, and now it had killed her cousin. The Divine's plans sickened Shianni to her core and she fought the urge to spit on her.

"You're an idiot if you think I would join you now" Shianni replied. Suddenly Cassandra reached out and smacked her across the face.

"Do not speak to The Divine like that you pathetic fool!" she said, holding Shianni by the scruff. Shianni glared at her.

"Get you hands off me, Cassandra, or I swear it will be the last thing you do." She growled through gritted teeth. Cassandra stared furiously at her.

"Let her go, Cassandra" The Divine intervened. Cassandra reluctantly released Shianni, who straightened up, wiping away the blood which was pouring from her lip.

The Divine turned to the Seekers and Templars who still surrounded them, aiming at Shianni. "Leave us!" She ordered. "All of you!"

They looked at each other confused before moving out, leaving just Shianni, Cassandra and The Divine alone in the middle of the giant Cathedral. The Divine turned back to Shianni.

"Think about it Shianni. Your cousin's death needn't be in vain. You could fight in her honour, for us" she said, trying to convince her.

"I don't approve of your methods" Shianni said gruffly. "Manipulating Leliana, forcing her to betray Scarlett, abducting my cousin then murdering her, having Cassandra poison me?"

Cassandra looked at her, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I didn't poison you!"

Shianni shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not stupid Cassandra so stop lying. You paid the bartender to poison my wine in a tavern on the outskirts of the city. Why try and kill me if you wanted to recruit me?"

Cassandra still looked confused. "I can promise you, Shianni that poison isn't my style. I would have rather duelled with you instead."

Shianni was mystified. "Then who did it? I know it was a woman but..."

"Shianni..." The Divine interrupted. "This is exactly the type of thing we can protect you from. Clearly someone wants to kill you. We can help you find them if you join us!"

Shianni looked up at her. "You can?"

The Divine nodded. "Of course, Child. We will take care of you. You have no doubt always been in your Cousin's shadow have you not? This is a chance to be greater then her. To do things she never could. You will be worshipped beyond measure Shianni!"

Shianni considered it. "Well...I guess I have always been second best to her..."

The Divine reached out and touched her arm. "You see...You've known it all along...Scarlett never loved you. She said so herself before she died. There was only room in her heart for Leliana. All she needed you for was to make an example of...To make herself look bigger..."

Shianni let the tears fall which she had been holding back.

"There, there, Child" The Divine soothed, patting her arm. "We will take care of you..."

"You...You will...?" Shianni asked, looking up at her again, through her tears.

"Of course" The Divine replied, with a smile. She took Shianni's face in both hands and wiped her tears. "Join us" she said gently, holding out her arms in welcome, gesturing to the Grand Cathedral that surrounded them. "What say you?"

Shianni stared at her. "Well...I guess I...I'd say...Go fuck yourself."

Shianni swung her head forwards hard, smacking it off The Divines forehead. The old woman stumbled backwards, clearly not expecting it. Cassandra caught her before she hit the floor. Shianni spat blood on the floor at their feet.

"You kill my cousin then try to turn me against her!? If my choice is to join you or die then I'm afraid my answer is the same as Scarlett's!" Shianni said, smiling down at them defiantly. They both looked up at her furiously. Cassandra let The Divine go and charged forwards, withdrawing her sword. She swung at Shianni who blocked with her bow. The wooden bow was cut in two. The force of Cassandra's swing made Shianni fall to the ground. Before she could move Cassandra was upon her. She grabbed on of the broken ends of the bow and held it to Shianni's throat. Shianni could feel her breathing being restricted. Behind Cassandra she could see The Divine fleeing, along with a few Templars guarding her.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Cassandra hissed at her. Shianni grabbed the piece of bow that Cassandra was strangling her with and tried to pry it away. She could feel her head going dizzy with the lack of air. Cassandra's face hovered above her, wrecked with fury and vengeance. Shianni felt the strength leave her muscles. She couldn't hold out much longer.

Suddenly Cassandra fell the floor beside her, out-cold. Shianni coughed, trying to get her breath back. She could feel the air assault her lungs as it filled up inside her once more. Suddenly a rough pair of hands had grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, dragging her to the doorway and outside.

"Hurry Shianni! We haven't much time!"

Shianni's vision began to come back. She could see the outline of a red-headed woman, who was dragging her along as she ran. Suddenly her eyes focused.

"Leliana?" Shianni asked.

"It's me!" she replied. "Don't talk. We have to get out of here!"

Shianni followed Leliana towards the direction of the hole in the wall which they had entered through. The hand Leliana used to drag Shianni along was covered in blood. In fact, almost every part of her dress was. The blood clearly wasn't hers. Before they could reach the wall there were loud voices behind them.

"There they are!"

"Don't let them leave!"

Leliana tugged Shianni's robe harder as they broke into a sprint. Arrows flew over their heads.

Suddenly Leliana screamed and almost fell over. Shianni looked down at her legs as she ran. An arrow had just grazed past Shianni's body and evidently had caught Leliana's thigh slightly on its way past. The open wound on her leg was pouring with blood as they found themselves at the wall.

"You go first!" Leliana said grimacing, gesturing to the small hole as she held her leg. "Quickly!"

Shianni bent down and pulled herself through with her hands. She stood up on the other side, waiting for Leliana. Leliana climbed through feet first and used the wall as leverage to get through without scraping herself. She bent down and reached inside for the brick to conceal the hole. Then they both set off at a run towards the mountains. Shianni wondered how they were going to climb back up but Leliana dragged her towards the nearby trees and they ran as fast as they could into the blackness.

After almost an hour of running, Shianni looked back. Leliana's gait had slowed and she was limping heavily now. Shianni stopped and waited for her to catch up. They had almost made it to the summit, though having taken the long way around. Leliana finally reached her.

"Are you alright?" Shianni asked. Leliana ignored the question.

"Why didn't you stay put Shianni?" she asked.

Shianni felt guilty. "I don't know...I'm...I'm sorry..."

Leliana shook her head. "Don't apologise to me. That's not why I asked?...Did you not trust me? Did you not think I would save her?"

"Well you didn't!" Shianni blurted out before she could stop herself. Leliana looked hurt. "You didn't save her!" Shianni collapsed onto a nearby rock and burst into tears. She knew her words were harsh but in that moment she didn't care. Scarlett was gone forever. "We should have never left Ferelden..."

"Shianni..." Leliana bent down beside her. "Listen to me...I _did_ save her..."

Shianni looked up. "What?" Leliana was obviously hallucinating.

"She's not dead...but she's not far off it."

"But The Divine...She told me-"

"She lied, Shianni..." Leliana said.

"Well then where is she?" Shianni asked. _She's really not dead?_

"They should be at the top of the mountain."

"'They?'" Shianni repeated.

"You'll see" Leliana said, patting her leg comfortingly. "Let's go."

Shianni took Leliana's outstretched hand and allowed her to help her to her feet. They set off at another run, as fast as Leliana could go. Within ten minutes they had reached the summit. It was deserted.

"Where is she?" Shianni demanded.

"They should be-"

Suddenly a noise behind them made them turn. Shianni could see a Templar and another figure making their way up the mountain.

"What do we do?" Shianni asked Leliana. She pulled her into the bushes. They hid in the darkness. After several minutes, to Shianni's surprise, Leliana made a bird call as loud as she could. It echoed in the night. They waited. After several seconds the bird call was replied. Leliana turned to Shianni and nodded and they left the safety of the trees. The two men had almost reached them. Shianni now noticed that the Templar was carrying something in his arms. It was bloodied and bandaged. As he neared, Shianni realised with shock that it was Scarlett's body. She couldn't her eyes.

"Cullen!" Leliana exclaimed, running forwards to take Scarlett from the Templar's arms. He looked exhausted from the climb and doubled over to catch his breath. The other man patted him on the back. He was wearing a ragged and torn robe and had no shoes on. Leliana laid Scarlett's body on the ground gently. Shianni removed her cloak and folded it, placing it under her head like a pillow.

"She look's terrible..." Shianni said, her eyes wide with worry.

Leliana stroked Scarlett's head, before leaning down to kiss her.

"She's going cold" she informed Cullen, getting to her feet to speak with him. Shianni moved closer to Scarlett and paced a hand on her forehead. Leliana was right.

"That's why I brought this man" Cullen said, gesturing to the robed elf standing beside him. "He's a mage who was in one of the other dungeons. His name is-"

"Sketch!?" Leliana blurted out in disbelief.

"L-Leliana?" he asked. "Maker's Breath!"

The two rushed forwards and embraced. "I can't believe it!" Leliana said. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I knew you were still alive" Sketch answered, hugging her tightly. "Otherwise Marjolaine would have come after me next."

Leliana released him, her smile faltering. "Marjolaine is dead."

Sketch's eyes widen. "What?" he asked. "How?... When?"

"It's a long story, perhaps another time?" Leliana replied, gesturing to Scarlett.

"Of course" he said at once, rushing over to Scarlett's side and beginning to work his magic. Shianni couldn't take her eyes off him. _He's an elf...and a mage? Is he Dalish? _Shianni had never seen a Dalish before so she wasn't sure if he was one or not. She watched with awe as the healing magic left his fingers and seeped into Scarlett. After several minutes she got up and left him to his work. Leliana and Cullen were having a conversation.

"...not safe, Cullen. You need to come with us" Leliana was saying.

Cullen shook his head. "I'm spying for my faction of Templars Leliana. I can't abandon them. We need to know what the Chantry's plans are and plan our actions accordingly."

"I understand that but Cassandra...Cullen she knows you are not loyal to the Chantry and The Divine will be more cautious after all this."

Cullen placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's my duty Leliana. Surely you of all people can understand that."

Leliana's head fell. "I do understand. I just wish you'd reconsider..."

They broke off their conversation as Shianni approached. "Thank you for saving my cousin" she said, addressing them both.

"Your cousin saved my life before back in Ferelden. I was simply returning the favour" Cullen answered, bowing his head.

"Actually, Cullen saved all our lives today" Leliana said, smiling at him. "I wouldn't have even known where you were Shianni if not for him."

"Then thank you for my life and Leliana's as well, Cullen" Shianni said, addressing him.

He smiled at her and reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Shianni flinched involuntarily. Cullen's hand retracted.

"I'm sorry" he said, surprised at her reaction. "Was that inappropriate?"

Leliana was eyeing her curiously. Shianni cursed inwardly. She had tried to control her insecurities around others, to hide them.

"No...I mean...It's just been an eventful night. I'm still a little jumpy" she replied, hoping it would suffice. "And I'm sorry, Leliana...about what I said before."

Leliana smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, Shianni."

Shianni threw her arms around her tightly.

"I love you, Leliana. I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Scarlett."

Leliana kissed her cheek. "I love you too Shianni. We're family."

They released from their embrace, though still keeping one arm around each other.

"Well I'm afraid I must get back" Cullen said, addressing them both. "It will be suspicious if I am away any longer."

"Of course" Leliana answered. She let Shianni go and hugged Cullen tightly. "Be careful, my friend."

"And you, Leliana." They pulled apart. "I trust Sketch will be safe in your company?"

Leliana nodded. "We're old friends. He'll be fine."

"Good" Cullen said, satisfied. "Tell Scarlett I said to take care of herself if she...well, I must go." He turned to Shianni. "Good luck, Shianni. You have a strength in you I'm sure your cousin would be proud of."

Shianni smiled at him. "Thanks" she said in a small voice, humbled by his words. He gave them one last look and turned on his heel, making his way back down the mountain.

Shianni turned back to Leliana. "Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"North" Leliana replied. "We need to get out of Orlais and as far away from The Divine as possible. At least until we are ready to fight her. She won't get away with this."

Shianni could see the pain and anger burn in Leliana's eyes as she observed Scarlett's body.

"Agreed," Shianni replied. "And that wench Cassandra...They're both going to pay."

"Agreed," Leliana repeated. She made to walk back to Scarlett. Suddenly she turned back to Shianni. "And by the way...Nice head butt!"

Shianni laughed, remembering the shock on The Divine's face as she staggered backwards.

"That bitch had it coming."

Leliana winked at Shianni and threw her a smile in thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Leliana**

Leliana made her way over to where Sketch was healing Scarlett. She sat down at beside her and watched Sketch work his magic. The wounds on Scarlett's face were healing right in front of her eyes but the bruises still remained. Sketch had always been a great healer. He was never the adventurous type though. Marjolaine's work kept him safe from the Templars and that was the main reason he followed her. When backed into a corner though, Sketch's could fight his way out. His magic was potent as it was useful. He was handy to have around in a tight spot.

"How is she?" Leliana asked worriedly.

Sketch finished the last of his spells then turned to her.

"It's hard to tell. I've healed her wounds as best I could and mended her broken leg and ribs but..."

Sketch looked up at Leliana, a grave expression on his face.

"But what?" she asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood" Sketch looked down at Scarlett sadly. "I don't know if it will be enough."

Leliana rested her head in her hand and closed her eyes tightly, trying to block everything out that had happened over the last few days. _How did it come to this?_

"Are you alright?" Sketch asked. Leliana shook her head without looking up.

"I'm tired Sketch. I'm tired of it all..."

Sketch watched her as she tried not to fall apart. "You've changed" he observed.

Leliana exhaled. "I know..."

Sketch looked down at Scarlett sadly. "It's like Marjolaine all over again isn't it?...We lost Tug because of her. I'll not loose anyone else though. I'll do the best I can for her, Leliana."

Leliana looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Sketch. It's been too long."

Sketch smiled. "That it has, my friend. How many years?"

Leliana chuckled. "I dread to count...Where did you go, you know...after...?"

"I've been travelling a lot. It's hard for me to trust anyone after Marjolaine...I ended up in Kirkwall a while back and got into some trouble. The Champion helped me out of it but I was captured not long after by the Templars. That's how I ended up here."

"The Champion?" Leliana asked surprised. "You know her?"

Sketch shook his head. "Not really. She just helped me out. She's a nice woman even if she does have a smart mouth. She and that Isabela one never take anything seriously."

"Isabela?"

"Yeah, the pirate lady. You know her?"

Leliana smiled. "We've met on occasion."

Sketch rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me...you slept with her."

Leliana laughed at his expression. It was exactly as she remembered. "Years ago, during the Blight."

Sketch shook his head. "You always did fall for the ones who attracted danger, Leliana."

Leliana looked down at Scarlett then. "Tell me about it" she said sadly. Sketch followed her gaze, realization coming to him.

"What you mean...?"

Leliana nodded.

Sketch let out a whistle. "Maker's Breath, Leliana. I thought she was just your friend."

Leliana looked back at him and shook her head. "She's much more than that."

"Like Marjolaine?" he asked warily.

"She's...like how Marjolaine used to be, before she became so bitter and twisted. You know, when she was a joy to be around? But Scarlett is no Marjolaine. I've never felt this way about anyone, Sketch...ever."

Sketch looked surprised. He could no doubt remember the kind of admiration Leliana had held for Marjolaine. But the woman had used and manipulated Leliana's love and in the end literally stabbed her and left her for dead. Leliana was a loving person who always seen the good in people. Sometimes this blinded her to their less than noble attributes.

"I know what you're thinking" Leliana said, reading Sketch's expression. "Scarlett would never do that to me."

"That's what you said last time Leliana" Sketch reminded her. "And look what happened."

Leliana shook her head. "Trust me" she said, staring into his eyes. "This is different. What I had with Marjolaine wasn't love...on her part anyway. Scarlett and I love each other, Sketch. We have done for many years."

Sketch smiled concededly. "Ok, I trust you but, just...I don't know...warn me if you think it will happen again. Going through that once was enough for a lifetime."

Leliana silently agreed. She and Sketch had known so much pain when Marjolaine betrayed them. She knew he was only looking out for her but there wasn't a doubt in her mind about Scarlett's love. Sketch was always the cautious type.

"What happened to Marjolaine?" Sketch asked. "How did she die?"

Leliana looked out into the distance with a pained expression on her face. "I killed her" she said hoarsely. Even now her memories of that day made her uncomfortable. Sketch's looked surprised.

"_You_ killed her?" He let out a low whistle. "Maker's Breath, Leliana! What made you do it? You had a chance once before and you let her go."

Leliana remembered that day. It was one of the worst in her life. She had been violated by Commander Raleigh and left in a cold, damp cell after Marjolaine had shown her true colours. It was then she had first met The Divine, only then she was known as Dorothea. The Divine had helped her to escape her prison, allowing Leliana to rescue Sketch. They were too late for Tug, their dwarven companion. Leliana had sought Marjolaine and Raleigh out. She had killed Raleigh but had been unable to kill Marjolaine. Part of her was still in love with the woman even after all that she had done and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Scarlett helped me" Leliana admitted. "Marjolaine sent assassins after me. I had no choice but to confront her. It wasn't easy, Sketch, even then."

Sketch patted her leg. "Thank you" he said sincerely. "I'll rest a lot easier now knowing she is never coming after me."

Leliana grasped his hand and squeezed it. "She's gone for good...but it still hurts to think about what I did to her, especially after what happened today..."

Sketch squeezed her hand back. "I heard...I was in a nearby cell. He deserved it Leliana. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Leliana couldn't help the tear which fell down her face. "It scared me, Sketch. I didn't think I could be that merciless...But after what he said about Scarlett I just... lost it."

She felt Sketch's fingers tighten around her hand more.

"Listen to me, Leliana." She looked up at him through her tears. "That Templar in particular was a real piece of work. He beat me on more than one occasion and took his anger at being sanctioned out on the prisoners. Just think of how many lives you have saved by taking his."

Leliana gave him a small smile. "Thanks" she said. She let his hand go and wiped her tears.

"We need to get out of here soon" Sketch said, looking at the view below them. "These hills will be swarming with Templars before dawn and I don't want to be here when they are."

"The only way out without going backwards is north. We get out of Orlais as quickly as possible and we can't go too far east. The Free Marches are not safe. Do you think we can move her though?" she gestured to Scarlett who was still unconscious and showed no signs of coming to.

Sketch shrugged. "We don't have a choice. You know how to make a stretcher right?"

Leliana nodded. "I'll go and collect the wood. Shianni can help me. "

"Wait. I need to heal your leg" Sketch said. Leliana looked down at the gaping wound in her thigh. She had almost forgotten about it with all that had happened. Sketch allowed the mana to swirl in his hands before directing it at Leliana's wound. After several minutes it had closed up and she was pain free, with only a tiny scar for her troubles.

"Thank you."

She stood up and walked over to Shianni. Shianni was lying on the grass, staring up at the sky, seemingly lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" Leliana asked. Her lip was swollen as though she'd been hit hard with something. _Cassandra, _Leliana thought angrily to herself. Shianni sat up.

"I'm fine" she said. "Glad to be alive that's all. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Well you can pay me back by helping me collecting wood. We need to make a stretcher for Scarlett so as we can get moving. The Templars will be here soon."

"Ok" she answered, getting to her feet. "Let's go."

They walked towards the nearby trees and began filtering through the fallen branches and twigs, looking for ones which would support Scarlett's weight. After several minutes they found two sturdy looking branches of equal size and brought them back to where Sketch sat beside Scarlett.

"We'll tie the robe to it and lay her between" Leliana decided.

"Do you think it will hold?" Shianni asked as she watched her lift the robe from behind Scarlett's head.

Leliana smiled at her. "She's not _that _heavy" she said jokingly.

Shianni chuckled, glad to see Leliana still had some humour left in her.

After fastening the robe to the two long pieces of wood Leliana moved to Scarlett's head.

"Can you help?" she asked Sketch.

Sketch moved to Scarlett's legs and together they hoisted her onto the makeshift stretcher.

Leliana took off her bow and tossed it to Shianni who still had arrows on her back. "Here. We're not going to be much help while carrying her."

"Thanks" Shianni said, putting the bow on her back.

Leliana and Sketch lifted either side on the stretcher up off the ground. Scarlett didn't stir.

"Let's go."

**Shianni**

Shianni followed behind the others as they directed their way down the mountain pass while trying to keep the stretcher holding Scarlett upright. They managed to make it clear of the mountains without any sign of Templars or otherwise. _At last, some luck!_

"I think before we go near any cities we need a change of clothes" Shianni pointed out as they started along a dusty road. "I don't know about Orlais, but in Ferelden we don't generally run around in blood stained clothes." Leliana was absolutely covered in blood and Sketches robes were barely there at all.

"If we go along the Imperial Highway we will pass near Val Chevin. There's not much Templars in that area and we can get clothes and supplies. We could be there in two days. Afterwards, we can head further north towards Nevarra." Leliana informed her.

"Sounds good to me" Shianni answered. She'd never heard of Nevarra but anywhere was better than Orlais right now. She hoped the food would be better at least.

The early morning sun scorched above them as they made their way along the road. Shianni felt exhaustion creeping in and couldn't wait for them to set camp. She knew she couldn't complain though as Leliana and Sketch were more than likely feeling the strain of carrying Scarlett as well as themselves.

Shianni looked down at her cousin. Scarlett showed no signs of life as she lay on the stretcher. Her blond hair, matted with dirt and blood, dangled in the cool breeze. Shianni hadn't noticed earlier but through the various rips in Scarlett's dress she could see dark marks on her skin from where she'd been beaten. The bruises on her face didn't seem as swollen as before but they were still awful to look at. Shianni had never seen her more broken. She knew Scarlett would have hated anyone to see her like this, especially having to be carried.

They travelled the rest of the day, taking quick respite periods then setting off again. They needed to get out of Orlais as soon as possible, before the Templars followed their trail. Darkness was falling over them once more as they made their way through a small forest on the outskirts of Val Chevin. Leliana took them this way to avoid actually going on the Imperial Highway which would be littered with curious onlookers and travellers. Suddenly Shianni's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Can we stop now?" she asked, out of breath. "I don't think I could walk any further without a decent meal."

"I agree" Sketch said grimacing slightly, shifting his grip on the stretcher to hold the stitch in his side. Leliana looked back at them both. Shianni knew she had wanted to escape Orlais before they set camp but the look on Shianni and Sketch's reluctant faces told her that was not going to happen. They hadn't eaten in days.

"Fine" she relented, lowering Scarlett's stretcher to the forest floor with Sketch. "I'll go get some wood for the fire."

Shianni watched her go fearfully, wondering if she should go with her. The last time she had seen someone walk off into the forest alone they had gone missing. She couldn't help but be over cautious now.

"She'll be fine" Sketch said to her, noticing her stare worriedly after Leliana. She turned to him.

"I know. I was just hoping she'd bring food back." Shianni lied, not wanting him to think she was afraid.

Sketch smiled sympathetically, un-fooled. They sat down on the ground beside Scarlett's body.

"So, you're Scarlett's cousin?" he asked.

Shianni nodded. "Not by blood but...blood couldn't bring us any closer."

"What do you mean not by blood?" he asked, confused.

Shianni smiled. "'Cousin' is a term were use in the Alienage when we refer to those of similar age whom we love. I grew up with Scarlett. I consider her to be family."

"Oh" Sketch replied. "I've never been to an Alienage. I always wondered what it would be like."

"Are you Dalish?" Shianni blurted out. The question had been burning inside her and she could no longer hold back. Sketch actually laughed.

"Maker, no! I'm an apostate. The only thing Dalish about me is my ears."

Shianni giggled, feeling silly for asking. "I just thought that was how you and Leliana knew each other. I know she and Scarlett had dealings with Dalish elves during the Blight."

Sketch shook his head. "I've known Leliana for many years, since before the Blight. We worked together for a woman named Marjolaine, playing the Orlesian game of intrigue. You've heard of it I assume?"

Shianni nodded. Leliana had often mentioned it. It was a game for spies, poison and deceit played among Orlesian nobles. Sketch continued.

"Well Leliana saved my life once, after things went bad. We did one last job together before going our separate ways. That was a long time ago though..." His voice trailed off as he got lost in memories.

"What was she like back then?" Shianni asked. Sketch laughed.

"She was ruthless. Not in a violent sense but...Leliana knew how to get the job done and more. That's why Marjolaine liked her so much. She was cunning, effective and very loyal to those around her. She and Tug looked after me. I wasn't much of a fighter."

"Who's Tug?"

Sketch looked sad. "He was our companion and my friend. He...He was murdered by the men who captured the three of us after Marjolaine's betrayal."

"I'm sorry" Shianni said. "That's awful." She wanted to reach out and comfort him but couldn't bring herself to. Being any way physical with men made her uneasy. Her last encounter with a man, Lord Vaughan to be exact, had made her so.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Shianni asked, gesturing to Scarlett.

"I hope so" Sketch answered. "Leliana's placed all her hopes in me. I can't let her down. She seems to love her very much."

Shianni heard something in his tone. "You don't approve?" she asked, frowning curiously at him.

"It's not that I don't _approve._" He said quickly. "I just don't know Scarlett. I do know Leliana however. I know she loves blindly and doesn't see when people are using her. I've seen it first hand with Marjolaine. I'm just worried about her, that's all."

"You don't need to be" Shianni answered. "Believe me, Scarlett would never screw Leliana over like that."

"Does Scarlett love her?" Sketch asked.

Shianni smiled as she remembered how Scarlett and Leliana looked at each other. She nodded. "More than anything else in this world, Sketch. When Leliana left to work for The Divine in Orlais a few years back, Scarlett fell apart. In fact, they both did. I think in some ways they're both still recovering from it. They've been a bit distant with each other recently."

"Leliana left?" Sketch asked surprised.

Shianni nodded again. "It's a long story**. **Trust me when I say that you don't need to doubt Scarlett. I think the only thing you do have to worry about is things getting in the way of their relationship. It seems to be a magnet for trouble...or maybe that's just them. I know they both want nothing more than to be together but, one thing after another just keeps dragging them apart. I'm not sure how much longer they can take it. If Scarlett...If she doesn't make it...well, that will be the last straw."

Sketch raised his eyebrows. "Then I guess it's our job to try and stop things getting in their way." He joked. Shianni laughed.

"If it is I think we need to do a better job."

Sketch laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

Leliana returned a while later with an armful of logs and two dead rabbits on top.

"I got us supper" she said, throwing the rabbits on the ground. She put the logs in a bundle and Sketch set them alight with his magic.

After several hours the rabbits on the spit across the fire were ready to eat. Shianni pulled a piece off the top and popped it into her mouth. After days without food it tasted unbelievably good. She savoured every bite, half wishing she had a mug of ale to wash it down with.

They had no tents after letting them sail down the river when Scarlett was captured. The three of them huddled around the fire, trying to get as much heat as was possible. Leliana untied the robe from the stretcher and threw it around Scarlett's body to keep her warm. In two days there hadn't been any movement from her. Shianni was starting to doubt she'd pull through.

"She needs medicine" Sketch said, following Shianni's gaze. Leliana was sitting beside Scarlett, running her hands through Scarlett's hair absentmindedly as she gazed down at her face.

"I'm going to Val Chevin tomorrow to get supplies. The stores are closed now" Leliana answered without looking up.

"I'm coming with you" Shianni said. Leliana looked up at her and shook her head firmly.

"No Shianni, you're going to stay put this time" she warned. Shianni bit her lip. She wasn't happy about being left behind but she had no defence after what had happened in Val Royeaux. Her stupidity there had left her with no choice but to accept.

"Fine" she answered dully.

"We should get some sleep" Sketch said, breaking the awkward silence. Shianni silently agreed. Without another word she lay down on her side on the dirty forest floor and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

Shianni woke with a start. She sat upright, breathing heavily. _Was I dreaming? _Her eyes darted towards where Scarlett lay. She was still there, unconscious. Shianni breathed a bit easier. She had dreamt that Scarlett had walked off in the middle of the night and she never saw her again. Relieved, she got up off the ground and stretched. It was a little past dawn. Sketch was still sleeping soundly on the other side of the fire, snoring lightly. Leliana had fallen asleep beside Scarlett, one arm draped protectively over her. Shianni smiled sadly, feeling sorry for the Bard. She walked over and lifted the robe covering Scarlett and threw it over Leliana as well to keep her warm. The Orlesian silk (blood covered) dress she was wearing looked very thin. With nothing else to do but wait for the others, Shianni took her bow and went to hunt them down some breakfast.

A few hours later Leliana stirred. Shianni was sitting cooking over the brightly lit fire (She had woken Sketch to light it again).

"What's that I smell?" Leliana asked interestedly.

"That would be bacon" Shianni replied smugly. She could hear Leliana's stomach rumble and held out a piece to her.

"I'm impressed Shianni" she said after swallowing it. "I didn't know you could hunt."

Shianni smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me Leliana."

They both laughed. "Maybe I'll find out someday" she answered.

Leliana massaged her forehead as though stressed and lifted the robe off Scarlett and began to put it on.

"What are you doing?" Shianni asked confused.

"If I'm going to get supplies I can't be walking around with a blood covered dress now can I?"

"Hmm...I guess not." Shianni replied. "You're going now?"

Leliana nodded as she buttoned up the robe. "Scarlett gets worse every minute we waste. I can't sit around waiting for her to die..."

To Shianni's surprise Leliana suddenly began to cry. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back but the tears fell any way. The Bard had managed to hold it together so far but everything was catching up now. Shianni jumped up off the ground and rushed to her, throwing her arms around her.

"Sshh" she soothed, holding her tight. "We're not going to loose her. She'll be fine." She knew her words were full of empty promises but nevertheless, they would be comforting to Leliana at the very least.

"I'm sorry" Leliana said, pulling back and wiping her eyes, embarrassed at herself. "I'm going to go. I'll see you soon."

Shianni smiled at her and nodded. "Be careful."

With nothing else to do Shianni sat back down and ate some more bacon, waiting eagerly for Leliana to return.

**Leliana**

Leliana made her way back to camp. She had managed to get a sufficient amount of supplies for them all and a few new weapons. Since Scarlett's favourite bow was now broken, Leliana had bought her another one. It was simple, plain, just how Scarlett liked. She preferred the only story about her weapons to be one that she created for them. Leliana didn't know whether it was a Grey Warden thing or a Scarlett thing but she liked the sentiment behind it. She only hoped Scarlett would recover enough to be able to use it.

In the early morning light she had managed to avoid any trouble. There were not many people about and she was able to shop inconspicuously. Leliana was ashamed at breaking down in front of Shianni earlier this morning. She had been holding it together (barely) until that point. The apothecary in Val Chevin was packed with ingredients so Leliana had bought some to try and make an elixir for Scarlett. She and Sketch used to make them years ago and she thought it was worth a shot.

Shianni and Sketch were talking quietly as she entered camp.

"You're back!" Shianni shouted with relief. "How did it go?"

Leliana held up her purchases. "Quite well" she answered. "I got you something by the way."

Shianni was surprised. "Me?" she asked. Leliana nodded. She reached into the bag and produced a bottle of whiskey. Shianni's eyes lit up.

"Makers Breath!" she exclaimed, running over and taking it from her. "Just what I needed!" She hugged Leliana. "Thanks!"

Leliana laughed, pleased at how happy it had made her. She turned to Sketch. "I got some things to make an elixir for Scarlett. You still remember how right?"

Sketch nodded. "I'll get to work. I can only do the basics but you know the rest. With this hopefully I'll be able to revive her from her current state."

"Good. Thanks." She gave him the bag of supplies and sat herself on the ground, exhausted. Shianni uncorked the bottle of whiskey and handed it to her. She gratefully accepted, taking a sip.

"I needed that" she said, handing her the bottle back. Shianni sat down beside her.

"I noticed" she replied. "The last few days have been crazy and I fear there's going to be more crazy ahead."

Leliana looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Shianni took a deep breath. "It wasn't Cassandra who poisoned my wine back at the Tavern."

"What?"

Shianni nodded in reassurance. "She told me it wasn't her and, strangely enough, I believe her. I don't think poison would be her style and what reason would she have to lie about it? She seemed genuinely confused when I mentioned it."

Leliana considered this. "Maybe there is something to what you say." She sighed. "That leaves us with another problem then. Maker, when is this going to end? It's not exactly the type of adventure I had in mind when we left Ferelden."

"You got that right" Shianni agreed before taking a swig of whiskey. "The question is though, is this woman trying to kill me or you? Since I don't know that many people outside the Alienage and I don't remember pissing anyone off recently, my bet's on you."

Leliana grimaced. "Thanks. Something to look forward to," she said sarcastically.

Shianni sniggered. "Sorry."

They sat in silence, sharing the bottle of whiskey, each drowning their sorrows for a few minutes. They were interrupted about an hour later by Sketch who had made up the first part of the elixir. He handed it to Leliana.

"It just needs your touch of expertise and we can try and bring her round" he said. Leliana stood up and took the small mortar and pestle from him.

"Unfortunately mine will take more time. I think we should pack up and move on. At least get out of Orlais. I know a tavern on the outskirts of Cumberland where we can lay low for a while. The owner can be trusted."

The others silently agreed and began to pack up their things and erase any sign that they had stayed the night. They changed into the clothes Leliana had purchased for them (a dress and a robe made of Orlesian Silk) and burned their old clothes in the fire before it extinguished. Shianni tied the robe back onto the stretcher and both she and Sketch hoisted Scarlett off the ground. With Leliana leading, they made their way out of the forest and began the journey north-east into Nevarra, following the direction of The Imperial Highway towards Cumberland, one of the largest cities of Thedas which rested on The Waking Sea, providing trade to Nevarra.

As they walked, Leliana thought about what Shianni had told her. Someone was definitely trying to kill her. Like Shianni said, _she_ hadn't pissed anyone off recently (apart from Cassandra). Leliana however had upset a lot of people during both her time as a Bard and working as Right Hand of The Divine. She wrecked her brain trying to think of whom it could be but no one's name popped into her head. They weren't even completely sure it was a woman. All they had to go by was the Bartender's words and he could have easily been lying. Suddenly Shianni's shouts from behind made her stop and turn around.

"Leliana! It's Scarlett!"

Leliana ran back to where Sketch and Shianni were standing with the stretcher. They slowly lowered it onto the ground and bent down beside her. Leliana fell to her knees as she reached them. Scarlett was stirring slightly.

"Scarlett?" she said hopefully. "Scarlett, can you hear me?"

She reached down and took Scarlett's hand. Her eyelids were flickering and she was flinching slightly. Leliana touched her face. Whereas she had been deathly cold before, her skin was now burning hot. This worried Leliana even more.

"Scarlett?" she repeated softly. She could see the muscles contract in Scarlett's neck as she tried to speak.

"...L-Leliana...?" It was one of the most painful sounds Leliana had ever heard. Her eyes remained closed. Leliana leaned down and grazed Scarlett's lips softly with her own.

"It's me" she replied, smiling. She ran her hand along Scarlett's forehead. She was drenched in a feverish sweat.

"Shianni get me some water, quick!" Leliana said. Shianni nodded and rummaged in her pack for her flask. She handed it to Leliana with shaking hands. Leliana un-stoppered it and poured some onto her hand before sprinkling it on Scarlett's face to cool her down. Scarlett swallowed hard, trying to speak again.

"Shi...anni?"

Shianni grabbed her hand. "I'm here, Cousin! I'm fine!" she exclaimed. The sides of Scarlett's lips pulled up as she tried to smile.

"Good..." she said weakly. Suddenly she stopped moving and was still. Her hand fell from Shianni's.

"Scarlett?" Leliana asked. "Scarlett!?"

"We need that elixir now, Leliana!" Sketch shouted. "She doesn't have long left!"

"It's not ready!" Leliana exclaimed. "If I give it to her now it would kill her!"

Sketch cursed. "She needs a bed. It can't be good for her lying on the ground. How long away is this tavern?"

Leliana thought. "Half a days walk" she concluded. Sketch bent down and picked Scarlett's body up off the stretcher and into his arms with ease. He was definitely stronger than he looked.

"We need to run" he said, moving at once. "Try and finish the elixir as we go and hopefully it will be made when we get there."

Leliana obeyed at once. She tossed her bag to Shianni and took the bag of ingredients and the half finished elixir and followed Shianni and Sketch as they ran as fast as they could in the direction of Cumberland.

It was hard to concentrate as she ran behind the others, grinding the ingredients into the solution made by Sketch. That, and the fact that Leliana couldn't get Scarlett out of her mind, hindered her potion making performance. Shianni kept glancing back at her anxiously. Everything depended on this elixir. Without it, Scarlett was lost.

To Leliana's surprise they made it to the Tavern in half the time. Aparently half a days' walk translated into a few hours run. Sketch looked ready to faint as they neared the door of The Clinking Glass Tavern. It was quite fancy inside, still showing features of Orlais as they were near the boarder. The finely dress people stared as they entered. Leliana passed the finished elixir to Shianni and approached the bartender.

"Two rooms, please. A double bed and two singles, as quickly as possible."

"Certainly, my lady Leliana. Anything for a familiar face."

She handed him a few Sovereigns (discounted of course) and he led them upstairs to two adjoining rooms without questioning why Sketch was holding a half dead woman in his arms. Sketch quickly laid Scarlett down on the double bed. She hadn't regained consciousness again since relapsing. Shianni handed Leliana the elixir and she moved to the bed, bringing Scarlett's head onto her lap. Sketch hovered at the end of the bed ready to cast the spell as Shianni looked on anxiously.

"On the count of three, I'm going to try and revive her." He informed Leliana. "If she comes around, feed her the elixir and I can work it from there. The revival spell will only last for so long so give her it as quickly as possible."

Leliana nodded to show she understood.

"Ok...One, two, three..."

Sketch held up his hands and closed his eyes in concentration. Leliana and Shianni watched the mana building in his hands, getting stronger and stronger before he released it, directing it towards Scarlett. At first Leliana though it hadn't worked. Then all of a sudden, Scarlett jerked forwards, her eyes wide open, letting out a sharp intake of breath. Her head fell back down gently onto Leliana's lap and she looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Scarlett?" Leliana asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Lel..."

Her voice was barely a whisper. Leliana smiled down at her. "You need to drink this, my love, quickly."

Scarlett opened her mouth. Leliana touched her face, holding her steady as she poured the elixir down her throat. Scarlett was trying her best to swallow but the potion began to dribble down her face. Leliana could see the revival spell wearing off as Scarlett's eyes began to close once more.

"Stay with me, Scarlett!"

Scarlett was already falling unconscious and she hadn't even got half way down the elixir. Leliana gave her more, hurriedly, wiping the corners of her mouth as it overflowed. _Come on! Please! _After several more gulps Scarlett passed out once more.

"Damn!" Leliana exclaimed.

Sketch broke the spell. He almost collapsed, having used all his energy on the spell. Shianni steadied him and led him to a nearby chair.

"How much did she get?" he asked. "I tried to direct it through her but I could barely sense any elixir."

"There's still some left. What if she didn't get enough?" Leliana asked him worriedly. Shianni looked from Leliana to Sketch, waiting for an answer.

Sketch shrugged.

"I guess there's nothing else we can do now but wait."


	11. Chapter 11

**Leliana**

Leliana woke suddenly to the sound of laughter. She realised she had fallen asleep at the table as Shianni and Sketch talked the night away. They were downstairs in the tavern, treating themselves to a bit of comfort food and drink to take their minds off their recent troubles. Sketch and Shianni seemed to get along very well and this presented Leliana with an opportunity to rest her eyes. She straightened up in her chair, massaging the stiff neck she had from falling asleep at an awkward angle.

"You're awake then?" Shianni asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" she answered. "How long was I out?"

Shianni chuckled. "About an hour or two. I was going to wake you but...I figured you needed the rest."

"Thanks" Leliana replied. She really did need it. She felt as though the last couple of days had been a blur. They had been at the tavern for three days. Scarlett hadn't so much as flinched during that time. Leliana couldn't help but feel that she was lost to them now. She reached over to grab her mug. It was empty. Leliana sighed in frustration and rubbed her temple as she felt the strain once more.

"Here" Sketch said, handing her his mug. "I've had enough and you look like you need it."

Leliana smiled at him in thanks. She tipped the mug back and felt the warm whiskey slide down her throat. She placed the mug back onto the table and stood up.

"I'm going to bed" she said dully. "Good night."

"Good night" Shianni and Sketch answered. Leliana could feel their worried eyes on her as she walked towards the stair case. Her limbs felt heavy as she climbed to the first floor and made her way to her bedroom. Inside, Scarlett lay in the double bed in exactly the same position as Leliana had left her. Leliana sat on the corner of the bed beside her and, unable to resist, leaned down and kissed her, lingering for a second, breathing in her scent. _Don't leave me, _she begged silently. She rested her head against Scarlett's for a few seconds before standing up and undressing, climbing into the other side of the bed and falling instantly asleep.

**Shianni**

Shianni finished off her whiskey and turned to Sketch.

"I'm going to get another one. Do you want anything?"

Sketch shook his head. "I couldn't drink anymore whiskey. Maybe an ale?"

"Lightweight" she teased. Sketch laughed. "I'll be right back."

She stood up and made her way through the crowded tavern. With difficulty she managed to squeeze between a group of woman who were chattering wildly and leaned over the bar to get the bartenders attention.

"A bottle of whiskey and a mug of ale," she requested. The bar man nodded.

A few minutes later Shianni carried the drinks back to their table and sat down.

"So tell me, Shianni," Sketch began, after taking a sip of his ale. "Where did you learn to drink so much?"

Shianni laughed. "Well there wasn't much else to do living in the Alienage. Scarlett and I used to steal whiskey from market and drink it in the alley when we were younger." She chuckled, remembering herself and Scarlett in their early teens. "We would stagger home covered in dirt the next day and sneak inside the house acting as though we'd only woken up. Uncle Cyrion would make us breakfast and then we'd sneak off to bed for the rest of the day. One time Scarlett actually passed out at the table!"

Sketch and Shianni started laughing. Shianni could still picture Scarlett's face after she had fell asleep face first in her bowl of porridge. Uncle Cyrion wasn't happy. He made her clean out the water closet for the next week.

"And that's the only reason you can drink like you do?" Sketch asked. Shianni shrugged.

"Well, that and the fact that my mother was a drunk. I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

Shianni frowned. _Where in Andraste's name did that come from? _ She wished she hadn't of said that but it just slipped out. One thing she hated about drinking was that it made her spill her guts. It didn't ever matter in the Alienage as the people there already knew about her past, but she didn't like talking about her life to anyone. She placed the bottle of whiskey back down onto the table, feeling as though the night had come to a close.

"Are you alright?" Sketch asked concerned, seeing the expression on her face. She shook her head.

"I've said too much" she answered, not looking at him.

Sketch reached out to place his hand on Shianni's. She flinched away from him involuntarily. She did it so much in the past it was a reflex action now.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

Suddenly Shianni felt exposed, as though his questions were breaking down her exterior. She shook her head.

"Nothing..." she said, "Nothing I..."

Shianni looked at him. The concern on his face was genuine. She had never seen that when she looked into a man's eyes before. Sketch reached out, slowly this time, and touched her hand. Shianni looked down. She could hear the voice in her head urging her to pull away but she didn't.

"Is this ok?" Sketch asked gently. She nodded slowly and looked up at him again. Before either of them knew, their faces were gradually getting closer. Sketch paused slightly, as though waiting for permission. Shianni leaned in a little closer, encouraging. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Sketch placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Just before their lips met however, Shianni pulled back.

"I can't do this!" she said getting to her feet. She headed towards the stairs as quickly as she could.

"Shianni!" Sketch called after her. She could hear his footsteps behind her. "Wait!" he called. "I don't understand."

Shianni made it to the top of the stair case and tried to find her room. Suddenly she felt Sketch grab her arm, pulling her back. She instantly lashed out, braking free from his touch.

"Don't touch me!" she pled. Sketch pulled back at once as Shianni felt for the wall behind her behind her and slid to the floor. She felt nauseous and began to hyperventilate. Sketch cautiously approached her, kneeling down on the floor beside her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered gently, realising how much he had scared her. He didn't dare touch her again. "Are you alright?"

Shianni didn't answer him. _What's happening to me? _She thought, embarrassed. She wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Stay here," he said softly. "I'll be back..."

Shianni watched him leave. _Please don't be getting Leliana_, she begged silently. Leliana had enough to worry about right now and Shianni didn't want anyone knowing what had just happened to her. Realising this was her chance to escape Shianni got to her feet and ran to her and Sketch's bedroom. She climbed into bed without undressing and pulled the covers tightly round her, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

A few minutes later the bedroom door opened. It was Sketch.

"Shianni?" he whispered. Shianni didn't answer but rather pretended to be asleep. She could sense him approach her bed.

"Shianni...?"

Again she didn't answer. She heard Sketch sigh and place something on her bedside table before extinguishing the torches around the walls and climbing into his own bed. Only when Shianni heard him snoring did she open her eyes. Through the light of the window she could see Sketch sleeping peacefully a few feet away. Her eyes flickered to the bedside table. Sketch had left her a cup of water. Suddenly Shianni felt terrible for how she had treated him. He hadn't done anything unwelcome but for some reason she just couldn't allow herself to go through with it.

It had been years since the Arl of Denerim's Estate. But in those years, Shianni hadn't been intimate with any man. Lord Vaughan and his friends still had a hold over her and she couldn't let go. She hadn't told anyone about it before, feeling stupid as it had happened so long ago. She hated feeling this broken and missed the person she had been before. Shianni looked over at Sketch once more. She had wanted nothing more than to kiss him tonight but the thought of placing her trust in someone, even just for a short moment like that, terrified her. Shianni cursed silently and rolled over, falling into a terrible sleep as she tried not to think about when she would have to face him tomorrow.

**Leliana**

Leliana could feel something tickle her face as she slept. She lifted her hand to swat it away. Realising it was someone's hand she groaned.

"Just a few more minutes, Shianni. It's not like we're going anywhere..." she complained.

"I should hope not," came a hoarse reply. Leliana's eyes flung open at once and she looked behind her. Scarlett was lying there, staring at her, smiling her familiar cheeky smile. Without a seconds thought, Leliana flung herself across the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed, unable to believe her eyes. She felt Scarlett's arms wrap around her weakly.

"I am?" she asked. "I thought I was dreaming."

Leliana giggled. She couldn't help the tears which fell down her face. Realising she was probably hurting Scarlett she pulled back from their embrace and lay her head on the corner of Scarlett's pillow, gazing up at her. Scarlett ran a finger along Leliana's face, collecting the tear which had just fallen.

"Don't cry, Lel" she said. "I'm fine now."

Leliana smiled up at her. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"What happened?" Scarlett asked, confused. Leliana frowned.

"You don't remember anything?" she asked worriedly. Scarlett grimaced as she tried to recall.

"I...I remember a forest and a woman. It was her..." Scarlett said, looking down at Leliana.

"Who?" she asked.

"Cassandra" Scarlett answered. "They ambushed me...I tried to fight but...there were too many of them...How did you find me?"

Leliana thought for a minute. She wondered how much to tell Scarlett, fearful that she was too weak to hear it all. The memories would come back to her eventually but for now, Leliana decided to leave out the details.

"We followed your trail. It led back to the Grand Cathedral so Shianni and I went back to rescue you. The Templar Cullen from Ferelden was there. Do you remember him from during The Blight? He brought you to safety along with my old friend Sketch while I went to save Shianni from Cassandra. That was about a week ago now."

"A week?" Scarlett asked in surprise. Leliana nodded.

"Sketch has been travelling with us. He was the one who revived you so we could give you the elixir we made. Do you not remember even that?"

Scarlett shook her head. She closed her eyes tightly trying to cast he mind back.

"My head hurts..." she moaned. Leliana touched her cheek.

"Try not to think about it all now, my love. Just get some rest."

Scarlett opened her eyes and looked down at Leliana.

"You look terrible, Lel" she said truthfully. "I really worried you didn't I?"

Leliana waved her hand, brushing away Scarlett's comment. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're alright."

Scarlett brushed back the lock of red hair which fell in front of Leliana's face. "I love you" she said smiling.

Leliana smiled back. "I love you too. Promise me you'll never put me through that again..."

Without another word Scarlett pulled her closer and kissed her. Leliana reacted hungrily and they lay in each others embrace, tongues intertwined, hoping to gain back the last couple of days which they had lost together.

**Scarlett**

Scarlett was in so much pain she didn't know which way to lay. The pain of holding Leliana's head on her shoulder as she slept was the only pain she could endure right now. Every other part of her was screaming out in agony. She could feel Leliana's warm breath tickle her chest as she held her close. _She must be exhausted_, Scarlett thought to herself. She leaned down and kissed the top of Leliana's head, breathing in her flowery scent.

Lying there in the early morning light, Scarlett tried not to think about what had happened back in Orlais. There were black spots in her mind that she was sure she didn't want filled in. Alas, trying not to think about things made her think about them more so Scarlett searched for a happy topic to distract her. After several minutes, her mind finally settled on a random night at camp during The Blight with Leliana...

"_Oghren is looking at us" Leliana said, breaking from their passionate kiss. Scarlett followed her gaze to where Oghren sat with Alistair and Zevran around the campfire a few metres from them. Zevran looked indifferent as the two women kissed, comfortable as ever. Alistair, bless him, was trying to avert his eyes as much as he could but kept sneaking glances when he though no one was looking. Oghren, on the other hand, held up his hip flask unashamedly and toasted them both, a huge satisfied grin on his face. Leliana and Scarlett laughed, cringing at the same time._

"_You think he'd learn some tact" Scarlett said, turning back to Leliana. She was sitting on a log, Leliana sitting on top of her, straddling her underneath the huge fur blanket they had wrapped around them, her arms resting on Scarlett's shoulders. Leliana giggled._

"_I don't blame him. I find it hard to take my eyes off you as well" she said flirtingly. Scarlett laughed._

"_Hmmm..." she said, "Actually I do remember you doing much the same thing when we first met. You thought I didn't notice you staring but I did." _

_Leliana covered her face. "You did?" she asked, embarrassed. "There I thought I was being secretive."_

"_You're not as good a Bard as you think" Scarlett joked._

"_Hey!" Leliana replied, pulling back slightly pretending to be offended. Scarlett ran her hands up and down Leliana's waist, feeling the heat of her skin through the thin shirt she wore._

"_Just kidding" she said, smiling cheekily. Leliana moved in closer again and their lips met once more. Scarlett held Leliana closely as they kissed, her hands caressing her back as Leliana hovered above her. She could feel Leliana's hands run along the back of her neck, then begin travelling down along her chest and tracing along her breasts. Scarlett moaned with pleasure as Leliana's hands explored her body._

"_You're going to get me into trouble" she said to Leliana, opening her eyes and nodding her head in Wynne's direction._

"_She still doesn't approve?" Leliana asked, running her hand through Scarlett's blond hair. Scarlett shook her head._

"_I tried to explain to her but she won't listen. She thinks I'm being irresponsible as a Grey Warden for pursuing a relationship with you. She thinks I'll end up hurting you in the end."_

_Leliana frowned. "Maybe if I spoke to her. Made her see that that's not going to happen."_

_Scarlett shrugged. "It couldn't hurt. Oh Maker, she's giving me daggers now..."_

_Leliana turned in Wynne's direction. Wynne was throwing Scarlett an angry glare._

"_She looks furious!" Leliana said, turning back to Scarlett looking worried."I'll go and speak to her now."_

_Scarlett reached up and kissed her again as she made to move. "Not now" she said. "Later."_

_Leliana smiled and seductively ran her hands down Scarlett's body, settling them between Scarlett's thighs. Scarlett gasp with pleasure as Leliana teased her below._

"_Wait for me in my tent" Leliana whispered into her ear. "I won't be long."_

_She stole one last kiss from Scarlett and caressed her face before getting up off her and approaching Wynne. Scarlett watched her go, unable to believe how lucky she was..._

The bedroom door opened, distracting Scarlett from her memory. Shianni entered looking worse for wear. Her face lit up as her eyes found Scarlett's.

"Cousin, you're alive!" she exclaimed, rushing over to her. Realising Leliana was asleep she lowered her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Shianni. What about you?" Scarlett asked. She could tell there was something on Shianni's mind. Shianni rolled her eyes.

"Oh nothing, just my own issues" she replied. Scarlett looked at her, confused. _That's a weird response even for Shianni._

"What is it, Cousin?" Scarlett pressed. Shianni shook her head.

"Aww you don't want to hear about it, Cousin. You have enough to deal with."

Scarlett was confused. Normally Shianni was straight with her. Something was not right.

Just then the bedroom door opened and an elven man walked in. Scarlett assumed he was Sketch. She turned back to Shianni.

"Later" she whispered. She wasn't going to let this go. Something was bothering Shianni. Leliana was right when she had told Scarlett back in Jacques house but Scarlett hadn't listened. She had been too engrossed in her own problems to notice.

Sketch walked over to the bed.

"You're awake!" he said happily. "It's nice to finally meet you, Scarlett."

He reached out his hand. Scarlett grasped it with her bruised one and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too" she replied. "You're Sketch right? The Mage? Leliana's mentioned you a few times. It's good to finally put a face to the name. I understand I have you to thank for my recovery. You don't even know me yet you stuck by and helped out. I'm grateful."

Sketch waved her away. "Don't mention it. Leliana's my friend. I would do anything for her."

"Even so" Scarlett said, "Thank you."

Sketch smiled embarrassed. Scarlett saw him glance in Shianni's direction. She hadn't even acknowledged him enter the room. _Wonder what that's about¸ _Scarlett thought to herself.

"Well..." he began. "If you need anything Scarlett let me know. I'm sure you're still in some pain. I'm going downstairs for some breakfast. I'll see you later."

"See you" Scarlett called after him. He seemed in a hurry to leave. "Nice guy" Scarlett said to Shianni. Shianni merely nodded. She looked upset at something.

"Come here, Shianni" Scarlett asked. She held out her arms and pulled Shianni into a hug as best she could without disturbing Leliana.

"I'm glad you're ok, Cousin" Shianni said, holding her close. "I thought I'd lost you."

Scarlett kissed her head. "I'm here, Cousin...When ever you need me, I'm here."

"They told me you were dead" Shianni said, pulling back and staring into Scarlett's bloodshot eyes. "That Divine and Cassandra...They told me you didn't care about me and that you only wanted me around to make an example of...to make yourself look better..."

Scarlett felt anger surge through her. _Those bastards! _She held Shianni's face in both hands, staring into her eyes.

"Shianni...I love you! You're my family and my best friend! Don't let anyone poison that. How could I make a bad example of you if you're perfect? You're a better person than I'll ever be..."

Shianni shed a tear at Scarlett's words. Without saying anything else she flung her arms around her once more.

"I love you, Cousin. I love you so much. It hurt to imagine my life without you." She said. Scarlett patted her head, trying to calm her.

"Relax Shianni...I'm fine...I'm not going anywhere..."

Shianni pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I think I'll go for some breakfast as well" she said, getting to her feet. "I'll see you later, Cousin."

Scarlett winked at her and smiled as she watched her go. She exhaled and wrapped her arms around Leliana once more, closing her eyes and trying to block out the pain. Things seemed to have fallen apart after her recent brush with death. It would now be her job to piece things back together. One thing was for sure though. Scarlett was never chasing someone into a forest alone again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shianni**

Shianni felt some of the pressure of the last week lift off her shoulders as she made her way downstairs to get some breakfast. _Scarlett's alive! _No matter how many times she repeated the words they still didn't seem true. She thought they had lost her for sure. Shianni smiled to herself as she descended the stairs towards the bar below. She suddenly felt light-hearted. Suddenly her eyes caught Sketch's and the smile slid from her face. He was sitting at their table from last night, seemingly waiting for her. Shianni could feel herself getting flustered and hovered on the last step, considering going back upstairs. _Forget it, _she decided,_ Scarlett and Leliana need some space and I really need something to eat. _Taking a deep breath she made her way towards Sketch's table.

"Good morning" he greeted her.

"Morning" she replied, taking a seat beside him. The bartender came over and placed a plate of steaming food in front of her. Her stomach rumbled.

"Anything else?" he asked her.

"I'll have a whis...No, nothing else..."

Shianni could feel Sketch stare at her as the bartender walked away. She suddenly became really interested in her food. Normally she wouldn't have hesitated to have a whiskey with breakfast but after the events of last night and the judging way Sketch was looking at her, she decided against it. _It's not because you care what he thinks, _she lied to herself. She picked up her fork and stabbed a bit of bacon a bit too forcefully.

"How are you feeling?" Sketch asked, after swallowing a forkful of fried eggs.

Shianni didn't look up. "Fine."

"Fine?" he repeated. "I thought you would have been happier now that Scarlett is awake."

Shianni frowned. "I am" she replied, chastised. She stabbed another bit of bacon with her fork, this time even more forcefully. The bacon slid from her plate and hit the floor. She exhaled in frustration. Sketch chuckled slightly beside her. Shianni felt like she could do no right under his gaze.

"Here" he said kindly. "Have mine." He slid the bacon from his plate onto Shianni's. She looked up at him in surprise.

"...Thanks..."

Sketch gave her a small smile. They sat in silence for several minutes as they ate breakfast. Shianni felt guilty about last night. She wanted to apologise for how she acted. To be honest it had surprised her more than anyone. Her insecurities had never caused her to have a panic attack before. She didn't like how weak it made her feel. Her mind flashed back to Vaughan hovering above her as she lay on the stone floor of the Arl's estate, her arms pinned above her head helplessly, no one coming to save her. She knew Sketch would never hurt her that way, but for some reason anytime she ever felt a connection with someone she would relieve the memories of her past and shy away from any sort of contact with them. The worst part about it was that no one knew. She had never spoken of it to anyone. After all, how do you explain that without coming off as completely insane? Shianni suddenly lost her appetite. She dropped her fork onto the plate with a clatter. Sketch looked over at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Shianni said nothing.

"Look, Shianni..." She looked up at him, knowing her was going to bring up what had happened between them. "Don't worry about last night...It was my fault, I shouldn't of...I didn't...Well I did but...I mean...it wasn't right...We were kind of drunk...I mean...I'm...sorry..."

They both stared into each others eyes. After several seconds they simultaneously burst out laughing. Suddenly the awkwardness was gone. Sketch's face turned bright red as he realised how silly he had sounded stumbling through his words. Shianni felt less like an idiot now. Their laughter helped diffuse the tension between them. When it had subsided, Sketch held out his hand.

"Friends...?" he asked. Shianni smiled and nodded.

"Friends," she repeated, hesitating for a split second before eventually shaking his hand. Sketch smiled back at her, relieved that she had accepted. After releasing her hand he turned to the bartender.

"Two whiskeys'" he requested.

He winked at Shianni who couldn't help but laugh. With that simple gesture of buying them both a drink, he made her feel comfortable enough to be herself around him.

* * *

**Scarlett**

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Scarlett could feel the light sting her eyes. She opened them slowly and looked around confused. _Where am I? _Suddenly a soft hand touched her cheek. Her eyes came into focus then. Leliana was sitting on the corner of her bed, looking down at her. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and corset which showed off her incredible curves. Scarlett couldn't help but smile.

"You look amazing" she said, before Leliana could speak. Leliana giggled.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Your bruises are beginning to heal."

Scarlett grimaced as she tried to straighten up. Leliana, realising what she was trying to do, moved closer and placed her hands under Scarlett's arms, helping her into a sitting position. Scarlett could feel the tenderness of her ribs every time she moved. As much as the bruises looked like they were getting better on the outside, they were still causing her some discomfort. The pain was so unbearable that she didn't even have the energy to hide it from Leliana. The Bard stared down at her worried.

"Tell me what I can do for you, my love," she said, running her fingers through Scarlett's hair. Scarlett smiled weakly and beckoned her closer. Without another word she pressed her lips gently against Leliana's.

"Don't worry about me, Lel. I'm fine," she said when they had pulled apart. Leliana laughed.

"You may be fine but...You smell..."

Scarlett burst out laughing. "Thank you" she said sarcastically. Leliana chuckled again.

"I'm sorry" she said, "But it's true. There's blood and dirt in your hair and I can't wait to get you out of that dress."

Scarlett gave her a cheeky smile. "Then what are you waiting for?" she teased. Leliana rolled her eyes.

"Not for that reason...at least not yet anyway. You're too weak at the moment."

Scarlett looked disappointed. Leliana reached down and placed a hand under her chin. She kissed her to make her feel better.

"Stay here" she said. "I'm going to fill you a bath."

"Where else am I going to go?" Scarlett answered back grumpily. Leliana rolled her eyes at her as she walked away.

With nothing else to do, Scarlett took in her surroundings. The room was quite fancy. There were giant tapestries on the walls and a small sitting room. The fire was burning brightly in the grate and in front of it lay a giant fur rug. The sight of it brought back memories of that night at camp with Leliana and lightened Scarlett's mood a bit. She hated sitting around like this unable to move. It frustrated her when Leliana had to do everything for her. She knew it didn't bother her, but Scarlett was starting to feel the strain of being bed ridden and had occasionally taken her bad mood out on her love. Even Shianni wasn't immune. Just the other day Scarlett had reached out to grab her mug of water and realised she couldn't reach it. Before she could adjust herself to get closer to it, Shianni had handed it too her. Scarlett knew she was only trying to help but it made her angry and she had shouted at Shianni who took off for the rest of the day unable to take any more. _So I'm incapable of even getting myself a drink? _It had been four days since Scarlett had finally came around after being out-cold for a week and being stuck in bed was literally a pain in the ass.

Scarlett could hear Leliana pouring water into the bath tub in the other room. A few minutes later she re-entered the bedroom.

"It's ready" she said. She held a towel in her hand, waiting.

"Thanks" Scarlett said. She pushed back the covers and manoeuvred herself around until her legs were swinging off the side of the bed. She then slid forwards, placed her feet down on the floor gingerly and tried to get up. _Come on! s_he thought, putting ever ounce of energy into her arms and legs as she tried to heave herself up. After getting half way up she fell back down onto the bed again. Her freshly mended broken leg simply couldn't take her weight at the minute. Scarlett slammed the side of the bed in frustration with her hand.

"Damn it!" she shouted. She could feel Leliana watching her and it made her feel ten times worse. The Bard approached her.

"Hey..." she said, sitting down beside her. Scarlett hid her face in her hands. She felt useless. Leliana pried her hands away. "Look at me, Scarlett..."

When Scarlett didn't move she placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face towards her. Scarlett avoided her eyes. She stared at the floor.

"Scarlett, look at me!" Leliana repeated. Reluctantly Scarlett looked into her eyes, feeling the tears build in her own. "It's only been four days, my love. Give it time!"

Scarlett shook her head as best she could with Leliana's hands on both her cheeks. "I can't take it anymore, Lel. I need to get better."

"How about this," Leliana said as Scarlett resumed staring at the floor. "You take a bath and I'll go find Sketch. We'll see if he can obtain a mage staff and then he can try another healing session with you again. He can work his mana better that way and more powerfully."

Scarlett looked up. "Do you think he can get one?"

Leliana shrugged. "We'll see. It's difficult these days, what with the war and all. If not, he can try again without. It will take the pain away for a few hours at least."

Scarlett considered it for a second then nodded. "Ok." She made to get up again. This time, before she fell back down, Leliana reached out and helped her to her feet. Scarlett felt annoyed but bit her tongue. She knew she couldn't have gotten up on her own. She put her arm around Leliana's neck and used her for support as she led her to the other room where the bath tub waited. The dress Scarlett was wearing was so dilapidated that it barely even covered her dignity. Leliana was able to simply tear it off Scarlett gently while still holding her up with one hand.

Scarlett could see Leliana's face as she took in the state of her naked body. She couldn't look at herself. She already knew how broken she felt and didn't need to see it as well. She saw Leliana's jaw tighten as her eyes scanned the damage. Leliana said nothing, though Scarlett could tell what she was thinking. As Leliana led her past the mirror towards the bath tub, Scarlett's eyes involuntarily caught sight of her naked body. She paused, staring at her reflection. _Is that really me? _Leliana stopped, realising Scarlett was frozen on the spot.

"Scarlett...?"

Leliana looked at her face in the mirror. Scarlett didn't move. Her eyes scanned along her own body in shock. She was skin and bone, her ribcage poking through. Gone were her toned stomach and arms. They were replaced instead with those of someone frail and fragile. Her entire body was coloured with bruises and scars which reflected the pain she felt inside. If not for the old scar reaching from her naval to her ribs, Scarlett wouldn't have believed it was her own body at all. Before she could stop herself, tears began to fall down her face.

**Leliana**

Leliana cover her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her own tears as she saw Scarlett's reaction. She had meant to move the mirror before bringing Scarlett in but it had slipped her mind. Now the damage was done. Unable to speak, Leliana directed Scarlett over to the bathtub. Scarlett didn't even complain as she helped her into it. She was still crying silently, her eyes unblinking. As soon as the water touched her skin she gasped in pain. Leliana eased her in slower. Eventually she sat down and rested her back against the back of the tub. Leliana picked up a sponge, ready to bathe her. As she made to touch her however, Scarlett grabbed her arm.

"Don't!" she said coldly, without looking at her. "I can do it myself..."

Leliana bit her lip. "Of course," she said, "Sorry...I'll wait outside..."

She sat the sponge on the small table beside the tub and got to her feet, walking to the other room without another word. As soon as the door was closed, Leliana started to cry. She made her way over to the bed and curled up in the covers. The look on Scarlett's face as she took in her appearance broke her heart. Leliana felt her tears soak the bed and she closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the image.

After several minutes, Leliana composed herself. Remembering what she had promised Scarlett she got to her feet and made her way to the door, closing it gently behind her. Sketch and Shianni were on their way up the stairs when she reached them.

"Hey Lel, we were just out for a walk" Sketch greeted her with a smile. "It's a beautiful day outside."

"Sketch, can we talk?" Leliana asked seriously. Sketch nodded. Shianni looked from one to the other.

"I'll give you some space," she said, getting the hint. "I'm going for a lie down."

"Thanks" Leliana called after her.

"Let's go downstairs" Sketch said, gesturing to the staircase expectantly. Leliana obliged and they made their way down to the bar, choosing a private table in the corner.

"What's up?" Sketch asked concerned.

Leliana leaned in closer, talking quietly. "Is there any way you can get a mage's staff?" she whispered. Sketch looked uncertain. A mage's staff was like gold these days. A lot of mages had had theirs destroyed in the war and carrying one was dangerous.

"I don't know, Lel. A mage's staff these days is like having a massive target drew on your back. And we have enough trouble with Templars as it is."

"Please!" Leliana begged desperately. "It's for Scarlett..."

Sketch though for a moment. "How is she doing?" he asked, knowing b her expression it wasn't good.

Leliana shook her head. "She's bad, Sketch. I fear she's started to remember some of what has happened to her. You should have seen her face earlier when she saw her reflection."

Sketch squeezed Leliana's hand. "I'm sorry. This must be hard for you both. It won't be easy Leliana but I'll try and find a staff. I'll keep my ear out. If I hear anything I'll let you know."

Leliana threw her arms around him. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Sketch rubbed her back.

"She'll be ok, Leliana. It's just going to take a while."

"I know, Sketch" she replied, burying her face in his robes. "I just can't see her like that. It breaks my heart..."

Sketch held her tightly as they sat together at the table. "Sshh" he soothed. "Let's get you something to eat. You didn't eat anything at all yesterday. You need to keep up your strength, Leliana."

The bartender came by and brought them two mugs of ale and two steaming bowls of fish chowder. She turned to Sketch who was waiting for her reaction.

"Fish chowder!" she exclaimed, smiling. Sketch smiled back.

"Bring back any memories?" he asked. Leliana laughed.

"That time in Antiva with Tug and Marjolaine! We had just played the biggest game of intrigue in our lives! Even the Antivan Crows weren't expecting it!" she said, remembering their part in the Royal Antivan 'Election'. The Antivan Royalty was usually chosen by the Crows but Marjolaine's genius plan had gotten her patron the crown and they were all paid handsomely for their part. The traditional bowl of Antivan fish chowder was their reward that night and Leliana savoured every bite, feeling satisfied and proud of the work they had all done together.

Leliana and Sketch raised their glasses and toasted to Antiva before tucking in to the delicious food. They talked while they ate, reminiscing about old times. Leliana never realised how much she missed his company. She forgot how easy he was to talk to and it was unusual to see him talk so openly now. With Marjolaine, he had always been guarded. Now though, Leliana could see a whole new side to him and couldn't help but feel that she was missing out on knowing the 'real' Sketch all those years ago. He was such a sweetheart.

"I'd better go and check on her" Leliana said when they had finished. She had enjoyed unwinding with him and felt stronger now after the hour or so of laughter. Sketch patted her on the shoulder.

"Try not to worry about her, Leliana. It'll all get better with time. She's strong. She'll get through it."

"Thanks, Sketch" Leliana replied. She threw a few coins down on the table and made her way upstairs entering her and Scarlett's bedroom. Taking a deep breath she knocked the door to the other room where Scarlett lay in the bath tub. There was no answer.

"Scarlett?"

Still nothing. Leliana opened the door. Scarlett looked to be sitting in the exact same position as when she left. She walked over beside her. The sponge was still dry and sitting where she had left it. Leliana bent down beside the bath tub. She dipped her hands in the water. It was still warm thankfully.

"Scarlett?" she repeated. Scarlett looked at her, her eyes ringed red from crying. "Are you alright?"

Scarlett simply shook her head. She reached out to touch her face. To Leliana's shock, Scarlett pulled back. Leliana let her hand fall in defeat.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked gently. Scarlett looked away from her and stayed silent. Leliana exhaled. She got to her feet and made her way towards the door. She turned the handle.

"Leliana?"

Leliana turned back. Scarlett's back was to her so she couldn't read her expression.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I can't...I mean...can you... help me, please?"

Leliana felt her heart wrench. She knew how difficult it was for Scarlett to ask for assistance with anything. The woman tried to do too much by herself. She was too damned proud for her own good. Leliana made her way back to the bath tub. She knelt down beside it. Scarlett looked at her, her face remorseful for how cold she had been before. Leliana smiled kindly at her.

"Of course" she said.

Scarlett tried to smile back but it seemed to be difficult for her. Leliana picked up the sponge from the table and dipped it in the bath water. She brought it gently to the side of Scarlett's forehead. Scarlett closed her eyes as the water trickled down her face and neck. Leliana dabbed the bruises, trying not to hurt her. The swelling had gone down slightly in recent days but the bruises were still very dark. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours as Leliana bathed her. Scarlett gasped in pain as Leliana held the sponge on her thigh when the bone had been broken. _It must have been from an arrow, _she thought to herself, seeing the scars on either side of Scarlett's leg. She filled water in a jug and poured it carefully over Scarlett's head. The water turned red with blood as it fell away from Scarlett's hair.

"I started to remember..." Scarlett said suddenly, her voice barely a whisper. Leliana paused and looked at her. She didn't need to ask what. Scarlett closed her eyes as she relieved her ordeal. Leliana knew no words could comfort her right now. She had gone through the same thing after being imprisoned under Commander Raleigh all those years ago. Nothing anyone said made you feel better.

Leliana placed the jug on the table. Cautiously, so as not to frighten her, she reached out to touch Scarlett's face. She was glad when Scarlett didn't pull back. She opened her eyes and stared at her, a helpless expression on her face.

"Kiss me" she whispered, as a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. Leliana ran her hand from Scarlett's cheek to under her chin and leaned slowly in towards her. She placed a gentle kiss on Scarlett's forehead, then one on either cheek. Slowly she moved down and placed her lips on Scarlett's, for a brief second. Their faces remained close as they rested their heads together. Scarlett lifted her hand and brought it to the back of Leliana's neck. Leliana could feel the water trickle down her spine as it soaked into the back of her dress. Scarlett pulled her closer.

"Again" she begged. This time Leliana couldn't hold back. She pressed her lips against Scarlett's, kissing her intensely, massaging her tongue slowly with her own. She could feel the eagerness from Scarlett, the need for a distraction from the painful images in her head. Scarlett pulled back.

"Help me out" she said. Leliana reached under her arms and helped her out of the tub. She sat Scarlett on the edge and reached for the towel. Scarlett placed her arms on Leliana's shoulders and stood up as Leliana threw the towel around her.

"Come" Leliana said softly. She placed a hand around her waist and brought her into the bedroom. The fire was crackling comfortingly in the grate. Leliana sat down on the massive armchair beside the fire and sat Scarlett down on her lap. Scarlett lay back, resting her head against Leliana's shoulder and closed her eyes. Leliana kissed her neck. She heard a soft moan escape Scarlett's lips, encouraging her to do it again. Leliana obeyed, this time lingering longer, caressing her with her tongue. She let her hands slide gently along Scarlett's soaking wet body, feeling herself become aroused. Scarlett took Leliana's hands in her own and guided them up her waist and along her breasts. Leliana followed her direction, rubbing them gently, feeling Scarlett breath harshly beside her. She began to lead one of Leliana's hands from along her chest, further down to her abdomen before finally resting between her thighs. Leliana toyed with her a few times, hearing Scarlett moan once again. She stopped kissing her, and turned her mouth to Scarlett's ear.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. Scarlett didn't answer but began to manipulate Leliana's hand with her own. Leliana smiled and resumed kissing her neck, allowing Scarlett to control the pace. She could feel Scarlett's body writhe above hers. With her free hand Leliana held her close, feeling the wetness of her skin soak into her dress. She massaged Scarlett's throat with her tongue, hearing Scarlett moan with pleasure once more. After feeling the wetness of Scarlett below, Leliana took control, being very careful not to hurt her. She could feel Scarlett's hesitation and felt her tense up with fear. Scarlett opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly.

"Sssshh Scar" Leliana whispered in her ear. "I'll go slow..."

She relaxed a bit as Leliana touched her below. After several minutes she closed her eyes once more and laid her head back on Leliana's shoulder. A few times Leliana saw her grimace with pain as it became too much for her. She paused for while before resuming pleasuring her again. All of a sudden Scarlett screamed out erotically and tensed above her.

"Lel..." she gasped, losing herself in the passion. She lay her head against Leliana's and tried to find her breath. Leliana retracted her hand and wrapped her arms around her, being careful not to be too rough. She kissed the side of Scarlett's head and rested her own against hers, waiting for a few minutes for her to recover.

"Are you alright?" Leliana asked quietly in her ear. Scarlett nodded. She smiled up at her as best she could.

"Thank you" she whispered back. Leliana smiled.

"Are you tired?" she asked, running her hands through Scarlett's wet hair.

"A bit" Scarlett replied. "But I don't want to sleep...I know what will happen if I do." Leliana kissed her head again, wishing there was something more she could do for her. She manoeuvred Scarlett onto the chair and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked.

"We're going to lie in front of the fire" she said, pointing to the massive fur rug. It looked so inviting to them both. Leliana began to undress under Scarlett's watchful gaze. Then she helped her onto the floor and wrapped them both up in the rug. It was unbelievably comfortable and warm, having been sitting in front of the fire. Leliana felt content as she and Scarlett's bodies pressed together. Scarlett stroked her face.

"I'm sorry for being so cold recently" she said, staring into her eyes regretfully. Leliana shook her head.

"I understand, Scarlett. You don't need to apologise," she replied. She knew how difficult it was for Scarlett to have to rely on others. In her eyes it made her seem weak, a burden upon those she loved.

"Even so...I just wanted to tell you. No matter what I've said that's been hurtful, it was never to do with you or Shianni. It's was my issues..."

"Scarlett, I understand...Really..." Leliana replied. "Shianni does too... It's just hard for me to see you like this."

"I know, Lel..." Her face fell. "I'm sorry for running off into the forest like that. It was stupid of me."

Leliana shook her head and smiled at her. "Scarlett nothing you do is ever stupid to me. You do the things that make you who you are. You're a protector, you always have been. I expect that's why Duncan recruited you to the Grey Warden's all those years ago. He saw something in you, the same thing that I see in you now. You'll fight to protect those around you no matter what the cost. That's one of the reasons I love you. Don't start questioning yourself now..."

Scarlett managed a real smiled this time. She pulled Leliana closer and kissed her before resting her head against hers. Leliana could tell how tired she was. She needed to rest in order to recover but was reluctant to do so because of the terrible things she would no doubt see as the Grey Warden nightmares took on the form of that cold, damp dungeon under the Grand Cathedral.

"Get some sleep, Scarlett." Leliana said softly. "I'll be with you the whole night, don't worry."

Scarlett stroked Leliana's face affectionately then reluctantly shut her eyes. Leliana held her close and hummed her a lullaby until she was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Leliana**

Leliana woke in the early hours of the morning on the floor of her room at The Clinking Glass Tavern. For a second she thought she was alone until she realised that Scarlett was lying very still beside her. The giant fur rug that had been covering them both was now only around Leliana, tricking her into thinking she had slept alone. She could see the Goosebumps rising from her lover's broken and bruised body as she lay naked, asleep in front of the dying embers of the fire. Scarlett was quiet, too quiet. For some reason this bothered Leliana more than the regular screams and shouts Scarlett's tortured slumbers normally caused her. Leliana lifted the giant stretch of heavy fur and threw it over them both once more, snuggling into Scarlett and burying her face in her freshly washed blonde hair which was thankfully no longer matted with blood and dirt.

As soon as Leliana's skin made contact with Scarlett's, she stirred. _So that's why she was so quiet, _Leliana thought to herself, _she mustn't have slept at all. _Scarlett rolled onto her back with a painful groan and stared up at Leliana who had straightened slightly, leaning on her elbow as she gazed down at Scarlett's face. She could see dark rings under Scarlett's eyes which were not from the numerous welts she had received courtesy of Ser Jeff, and the rest of the Templar scum back in Val Royeaux. They were still there too of course, but the new dark rings which Leliana had discovered reflected the sleepless night that Scarlett had suffered for fear of falling asleep and succumbing to her nightmares. Leliana reached out with her free hand and traced one of the rings under Scarlett's golden brown eye.

"Didn't you sleep at all, love?" she asked worriedly. Scarlett shook her head and blinked once weakly in response. Leliana sighed. She leaned down, placing her lips on Scarlett's for a brief second. She wished there was something she could do to help her. Scarlett hadn't been this broken since she'd known her, even after battling the Archdemon during the Blight. Leliana could sense her starting to withdraw, distancing herself from her. And the worst about it all was that there was nothing she could do to stop her. All that had transpired over the last couple of years had finally caught up with them both and Scarlett had come off worst. Unable to look into the unfamiliar weak eyes which stared back at her, Leliana placed her head down on Scarlett's shoulder and exhaled. They were treading water together for the time being, but a time would come when one of them went under. Leliana knew who it would be.

**Scarlett**

Scarlett stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes stung from the lack of sleep and her eyelids felt heavy. But still she fought it. Fighting with her sleep was becoming like a waking dream, one that she could never escape. Leliana's head on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her sane right now. But even the Bard had started to look at her differently. They weren't on the same wavelength anymore and Scarlett knew it. They had been rocky for months and the recent pressures put under them both had distracted them from each other. Scarlett was becoming used to it by now though. Love could only take you so far in a relationship, and Leliana and Scarlett had come so far already. The world was tearing them apart and the fire they once had was becoming dim, the flames dying out. If anything else came between them, she wasn't sure if they would survive the fall.

Scarlett leaned down and kissed the top of Leliana's head. She heard the Bard sigh in response, feeling her relax. If only she knew what was going on in Scarlett's own head. But Scarlett couldn't even make sense of it herself. This adventure they had gone on had turned into a fumble in the dark, not knowing where their next destination was and fearful to make new plans because of what had already happened to their old ones. Scarlett cursed the Templars and the Chantry for the millionth time. She had meant to bring Shianni away from all the misery back in Ferelden, but instead she had created more for her in the process. As much as she wanted to shake herself awake and get on with things, a giant weight was leaning on Scarlett's heart and she felt trapped under the strain.

Scarlett held Leliana for several hours, neither of them speaking as the remnants of last nights fire crackled in the grate.

**Shianni**

Waiting for her drinks at the bar Shianni noticed the two men beside her, communicating over the top of her head. They were middle aged, identical brown beards and noble clothes which had been splashed with various amounts of ale. She suddenly felt self-conscious in the pale Orlesian silk dress Leliana had purchased for her back in Val Chevin. It was low at the neckline, revealing more of her skin than she normally felt comfortable with. She had a sneaking feeling they were talking about her. Her suspicions about the men were confirmed when one of them spoke to her.

"Aright lovely," the man to her right grunted. "Fancy having a drink with me and my boy here?"

The man's accent was Ferelden Shianni noticed. She shook her head, fear creeping through her slightly. Ferelden noblemen brought back bad memories for her.

"No thanks."

The other man leaned in. "Come on now. Don't be like that precious. We just wanna have a little fun!"

Shianni looked up at the bartender for help but he was serving other customers. She focused on the bar, refusing to make eye contact with either of the men. The one on her right moved in closer, his putrid breath hot against her ear.

"We're interested to see what's underneath that pretty Orlesian dress of yours," he whispered, making Shianni shiver, "Nice body like that, it deserves showing off."

The other man laughed lowly. Shianni was frozen with fear. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she decided that she and Sketch could do without drinks. She took a deep breath and pushed up off the bar.

"I said no thanks," she managed to reply in a small, shaky voice so unlike her own, as she walked away. Before she could make it more than a few steps however the first man grabbed her by the arm.

"Oy! Where you think your going, elf! We were talking to you!" he growled. Shianni tried frantically to pull from his grasp.

"Let me go you stuffed-shirt son of a bitch!" she yelled. The patrons of the bar looked on as the red haired elf struggled against the Ferelden mans grip, indifferent to her plight. The other man approached and grabbed her other arm as she made to swing a punch. He laughed along with the other one as she struggled, kicking her legs as they dragged her towards the staircase.

"LET HER GO!"

The two men stopped and turned to see who had yelled at them. Much to their amusement, a small skinny elf man stood behind them, disgust and fury on his face. The Ferelden men laughed loudly along with a few others in the tavern. What did this poor bugger think he could do against two human noblemen? Suddenly something in the man's eyes brought their laughter to a halt. They became hypnotised by something swirling in his irises. Before the realisation came to either of them sparks flew from the man's fingertips involuntarily as his anger boiled over.

"APOSTATE!" someone shouted. Suddenly the bar turned into an uproar. Sketch threw a bolt of lightening from either hand across the tavern, blasting the two Ferelden men away from Shianni and slamming them up against the wall. Screams filled the establishment as people ran for the door. Shianni found her self lying on the floor, knocked back by the force of Sketch's spell.

"SOMEONE GET A TEMPLAR! HE'LL KILL US ALL!" A fearful Orlesian woman screamed. The frantic crowd filed out of The Clinking Glass, leaving just the bemused barman behind. The Ferelden nobles had been knocked out and lay in two heaps beside the dents they had made as they collided with the wall.

"Are you crazy, elf?" the bartender shouted. He made his way to the other side of the bar and his eyes found Shianni on the ground. "What happened?" he asked concerned. He clearly hadn't seen the reason for Sketch to unleash his magic. He raced over towards her and both he and Sketch helped Shianni to her feet. Shianni was stunned. She stared at Sketch in amazement.

"You saved me..." she whispered in awe. Sketch nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, his face lined with concern. She nodded. The bartender released her arm and examined the two unconscious humans on the floor.

"Argh..." he groaned waving his hand as though not bothered, "Those two bastards. They had it coming."

He turned back to Sketch and Shianni. "You are friends of Leliana, no?"

They both nodded. The bartender stroked his moustache as he thought. "You need to get out of here fast," he warned them. "Where is Leliana and the unconscious friend?"

"I think they're still upstairs," Shianni said, surprised the barman even remembered Scarlett was with them.

"Stay here, I'll get them," Sketch said. He took one last glance at Shianni to make sure she was ok then raced up the stairs as fast as he could. Shianni's legs felt weak. The bartender seemed to notice. He held out a chair invitingly for her.

"Sit yourself down, my dear. I'll get you a whiskey," he said in his thick accent before walking over to the bar. Shianni sat and rested her head on her hands. How long would it take for the frantic patrons to find a Templar? Would they kill Sketch or just arrest him?

_I won't let them touch him, _Shianni thought to herself. She couldn't believe he had exposed his identity to the whole bar in order to save her. She was thankful though. She glanced over at the unconscious men and shivered. The familiar hatred for humans she had, bubbled inside her again. _Shemlen scum, _she cursed to herself. Suddenly the bartender appeared in front of her, holding a mug of whiskey.

"Free of charge, my dear. Don't worry," he said with a kind smile. Suddenly Shianni felt guilty for her momentary stab at humanity. Here was another human showing her kindness, while others sought to violate her. She had to remind herself regularly that they were not all alike. Her opinion of humans flipped from one day to the next.

"Thank you," she answered, raising the mug to her lips for a much needed sip to calm her nerves. The bartender sat on the chair opposite her.

"Is your friend able to travel?" he asked. Shianni looked at him confused. _Of course he is, he just blasted a room full of people with lightening._

"The woman," the man continued, seemingly reading her mind.

"Oh," Shianni said, feeling stupid, "I don't know. I think so. She's conscious again at least."

"The Templars will be here soon, my dear. You must hide that mage friend of yours before they find him. They will kill him on sight."

Another shiver passed through Shianni. _So they would kill him then. _Shianni's grip tightened on the mug as a defiant anger burned inside her. _The Templars won't hurt anymore of my friends._

**Leliana**

Leliana and Scarlett almost jumped out of their skin as Sketch burst into their bedroom. Leliana straightened up, holding the fur rug over her naked body.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing the distress in his eyes. Sketch had both his and Shianni's bags slung over his shoulder.

"We have to leave!" he shouted, "Now! The Templars are going to be here soon."

Leliana felt Scarlett's body go rigid beside her. She reached for the Warden's hand under the fur rug and held it, soothing her.

"We'll meet you downstairs, Sketch," Leliana said. Sketch nodded and left the room, leaving them to dress. Leliana turned to look down at Scarlett. She saw something in her eyes that she had never seen there before. _Fear. _She pulled the fur rug off them both and helped Scarlett to her feet, dressing them both as quickly as possible without causing Scarlett more pain. Scarlett leaned against the chair for support as Leliana packed up their things into their bags and threw both their bows and arrows over her shoulder. She took one last sweep around the room to see if they missed anything and then came to Scarlett's side.

"Put your arm around me, Scar," she said. Scarlett obeyed at once, draping her arm over Leliana's shoulder and delicately placing her weight onto her weak leg. She hadn't said a word since Leliana had woke up this morning. Leliana wrapped her free arm around Scarlett's waist and led her out the door and down the stairs.

Shianni jumped up as they reached the bar below and relieved Leliana of her bags so as she could support Scarlett more efficiently.

"Thanks," Leliana said gratefully. She was already weighed down enough. "What's the plan? We can't walk too far."

The bartender got to his feet. "You must get as far away as possible. You don't have much time, Leliana. Your apostate friend needs to learn to control himself better. He had put you all at risk to protect his lady friend!"

_So that's how this started. _Leliana was surprised to hear that Sketch had unleashed his magic in a bar full of people for Shianni. The Sketch she had known all those years ago while working for Marjolaine valued the secrecy of his magic above all things. Leliana stole a quick glance at both him and Shianni. They both avoided her gaze. _I wonder..._She shook the thought from her mind. There wasn't time to think about it now. They need to get to safety.

Before they could say another word the door to the tavern flew open. Three Templars entered, their weapon drawn, one of the woman from the bar at their heels.

"There he is!" she screamed, pointing at Sketch, "It's the apostate!"

The Templars made to charge. Leliana saw the magic at Sketch's fingertips become restricted as the Templars used their own lyrium addled magic to drain his mana. Leliana sat Scarlett down on the stairs as she saw Shianni raise her bow.

"Shianni no!" she shouted. It was too late though. Leliana watched in dismay as the arrow flew across the bar and embedded itself in the closest Templar's skull as he tried to arrest a helpless Sketch. He fell to the ground, dead. After a seconds pause, a fight broke out in the tavern. While one Templar grabbed Sketch the other went for Shianni. Leliana pulled out her dagger and went to help. She drew the Templar from Sketch who was paralysed on the ground, and engaged him in a duel. He was very strong, intent on killing her rather then arresting her now.

Suddenly a cry from Shianni distracted her. In the split second Leliana turned away, her opponent seized his chance. He pounced on her, knocking them both over a table. She could feel his hands on her neck, restricting her breathing. Leliana dug her nails into his hands, trying to pry his fingers from her throat but it was no use. Her head was going light from the lack of air and her strength waned under the Templar's weight.

Just as Leliana was about to pass out, the Templar above her went limp, blood oozing from his mouth. He collapsed on top of Leliana and she saw her dagger lodged between his shoulder blades. As her vision came back she caught a glimpse of Scarlett as her hand fell away from the dagger. She crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Scarlett!" Leliana shouted. Using all her strength she pushed the heavy Templar corpse off her and rushed to where Scarlett lay. Suddenly Shianni was by her side almost immediately. There was blood dripping from a cut on her head but otherwise she seemed unharmed. The bartender was helping Sketch to his feet, holding a small kitchen knife in his hand, which was dripping with the other Templar's blood. They crowded around Scarlett.

Leliana touched her face. Her eyes were closed, eyelids flickering restlessly as they so often did. She had fallen unconscious, having used all her energy to save Leliana's life. Leliana slid one arm underneath her neck and the other under her legs and lifted her into her arms.

"We have to go!" she said to the others, "We can't fight anymore off."

Shianni and Sketch nodded in agreement. They picked up their things and made their way to the door.

"North is that way," the barman said, pointing towards a long dirt road. "You can take a caravan. I'll tell them you've gone south. Good luck, Leliana."

"Thank you, Pedro," Leliana replied over her shoulder. She led Shianni and Sketch hurriedly towards the closest caravan to them and they climbed inside.

"You need a healer?" the driver called. He had clearly seen the unconscious elf in Leliana's arms, who was now lying across the chair, her head resting on Leliana's lap.

"You know of one?" Leliana asked surprised.

"I know a mage who lives nearby. Old lady she is but I've been to her myself a few times. She knows what she's doing."

Leliana bit her lip. Could they risk going to the house of another apostate? They had already found out the hard way more than once that mages attracted nothing but Templar trouble. Taking a glance down at Scarlett, she realised they didn't have a choice. If this old mages was as good as the driver said she was then Scarlett could do with the help.

"Fine, take us there," she replied. The driver nodded and let the cover of the carriage fall back.

Leliana stroked Scarlett's hair as the carriage began to move. Her eyelids were still twitching as she succumbed to the dreams she had fought so hard to keep away. _We need a plan, _Leliana thought to herself. _We can't keep moving her like this or she'll never recover. _

"I'm sorry, Leliana," Sketch said. Leliana looked up at him. "I was reckless."

"It wasn't like you, Sketch," Leliana replied, shaking her head in disbelief, "What happened? Normally you're so careful."

As Sketch told her what happened, Leliana's mouth fell open. She turned to look at Shianni who lay with her eyes closed. Whether she was really sleeping or trying to avoid being questioned, Leliana didn't know, but she felt for the poor girl. The main reason for this trip was to cheer her up and all it had caused her was a handful of near death experiences. Leliana started to think Scarlett was right about her being safer back in Denerim. She dropped her gaze to Scarlett's once more. _When you recover we're all getting as far away from the Orlesian boarder as possible love. It's time to turn this into the adventure it was supposed to be. _

How much more trouble could be thrown their way? It was starting to take its toll, not only on their relationships with each other but on themselves. If this old mage turned into an abomination and ate them all, Leliana wouldn't be surprised. Luck wasn't exactly on their side. She chuckled slightly at her silly notion, receiving a questioning stare from Sketch. With nothing but bitter thoughts for company, Leliana laid her head back and allowed the gentle lull of the carriage to carry her off to sleep as she daydreamed about Antiva City and the scorching sun of Rivain in the north east.


	14. Chapter 14

**Leliana**

"We're here."

Leliana's eyes flickered open at the sound of the driver's loud voice. She raised her head from the chair, massaging her stiff neck from falling asleep at an awkward angle. It was black dark outside and the air was damp, a tell tale sign they were buried deep within a forest. Light was streaming from a cottage in the distance, smoke rising out of its small chimney. It was the cutest little home Leliana had ever set eyes on. She nudged Shianni and Sketch awake. Scarlett was still asleep on her lap. Leliana could see the muscles in her arms tense and contract as she fought the enemies in her dreams. She slid her arms under Scarlett's body and handed her down to Sketch, who was waiting outside the carriage with open arms. After tossing a few coins to the driver and thanking him, Leliana jumped down onto the little path which led to the door of their latest refuge. As they approached, the door opened and Leliana's mouth fell open.

"Wynne!" she shouted, running forwards to great her. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Leliana! Shianni!" Wynne exclaimed, equally as shocked. She looked a lot older than the last time Leliana had seen her. It was longer than either of them cared to admit. Wynne held her arms open wide as Leliana ran to embrace her, Shianni in tow.

"It's so good to see you again, my dears," Wynne said. "What has happened to you? Is that...Scarlett?"

They pulled apart and Wynne approached Sketch to examine Scarlett in his arms. "By The Maker!" she exclaimed. She turned to Leliana worriedly. "What is going on, child?"

"It's a long story, Wynne. Perhaps when we're inside?" Leliana replied.

"Of course, come in, come in! You must be exhausted," Wynne said, ushering them into the cottage. She shuffled over to the long sofa and prepared cushions, half helping Sketch as he lowered Scarlett onto the chair. Scarlett didn't stir.

"She desperately needs healing, Wynne," Leliana said worriedly.

"I can see that!" Wynne replied exasperated. Her eyes scanned the bruised and beaten features of The Hero of Ferelden, unable to believe what she was seeing. "I will get my apothecary kit and make and elixir for her. Then we can revive her and diagnose her properly. Leliana opened her mouth to say that they had already tried that then changed her mind. It wouldn't do any harm, and Wynne's potion making skills were a lot more advanced than Sketch's and her own.

"Have you got any food, Wynne?" Shianni asked. Leliana could hear her stomach rumble and realised her own was quite empty.

"Certainly, my dear. Why don't you take your friend and go and prepare something while I help Scarlett. Leliana can fill me in on your endeavours. There's a room down the hall if you want to lie down as well."

"Thank you, Wynne," Shianni replied. She led Sketch into the other room where Wynne had gestured and Leliana could hear them rummaging in the scullery. Wynne disappeared momentarily and returned with the familiar apothecary bag that Leliana knew all to well. It had been used frequently during their fight against the Blight. She got a sudden flashback of Alistair crying like a baby when Wynne had pulled a splinter from under his thumb nail with a pair of tweezers produced from the bag. They had teased him about it afterwards for many weeks, none more so than Morrigan.

"So," Wynne began as she used her mortar and pestle to crush her ingredients. "What in all of Thedas have you all been up to?"

Leliana took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

**Shianni**

Shianni watched as Sketch prepared fish chowder for them all from scratch. She wondered where he had learnt the recipe. They hadn't spoken about what had happened in the tavern and Shianni knew Sketch was feeling ashamed at putting them all in danger once more. Unable to bite her tongue any longer she asked the question she knew had wanted to avoid.

"Why did you save me, Sketch?"

The elf looked up from his mixing bowl and stared into Shianni's eyes. "Did you want those men to hurt you?" he asked surprised. Shianni shook her head.

"Of course not!" she replied, "But why use magic? You could have saved me without it."

Sketch looked offended. "Does it matter which means I use to save a person? As long as it works it should be good enough, should it not?"

Shianni cursed her big mouth. She hadn't meant her words to sound ungrateful. "That's not what I meant, Sketch. I'm thankful that you stepped in but...using magic in a bar full of people during a Mage-Templar war was..."

She couldn't find the adequate word to describe his actions.

"Stupid," Sketch finished sadly, knowing that was the word she was trying to avoid using. Shianni sighed.

"Well...yeah..." she finished apologetically, dropping her gaze to stare at her feet.

"I know," he admitted. "But I could never let anything happen to you. I..." He trailed off, embarrassed by the effusiveness of his own words.

"What?" Shianni prompted. She walked towards him and stood by his side, waiting for him to say more. Sketch looked up at her.

"I know what those men would have done to you," he said. "I couldn't let that happen again to someone I care about. Not while I had to listen to..."

Shianni's brow furrowed. "Sketch...?"

Pain spread over Sketch's face as he seemed to recall something terrible. Shianni, hesitating only a little, reached out and placed a hand on his arm. He looked up at her, shocked at her attempt at physical contact. Never before had she been the one to initiate it first. Shianni was a little surprised herself but she could identify with something in Sketch's far away expression.

"Tell me..." she said gently. Sketch shook his head.

"I can't...It's not my business to tell," he said. His eyes flickered to the sitting room momentarily before he began to stir the contents of the bowl in his hands, avoiding Shianni's eyes. Suddenly Shianni realised who he was referring to.

"What you mean...Leliana?" she asked in disbelief."...When?"

Sketch stirred the cowl so vigorously that the contents began to spill over the side. Shianni reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Sketch..." she whispered, dread creeping up through her, "What happened to Leliana?"

Unable to continue cooking Sketch placed the bowl back onto the counter and leaned his hand against it.

"I don't know exactly what happened..." he began, lowering his voice. "I was a few cells down. It was after Marjolaine betrayed us. Tug had just been murdered by Commander Raleigh's men for trying to protect me...Then I heard her screams...Leliana's..."

Shianni couldn't believe her ears. Never once, in all the time she had known Leliana, had she ever heard her speak of her time in a cell under Commander Raleigh. She had heard her refer to Marjolaine's betrayal on more than one occasion and how she was stabbed in the back. But Shianni had never realised there was more to the story. Leliana was always evasive about exact details when she spoke of her past to anyone.

"You think she was..." Shianni couldn't bring herself to say the word. Sketch screwed up his face in discomfort at his memories.

"I don't know," he repeated, "All I do know is that Raleigh's words and laughter left little to the imagination."

Shianni felt sick. She slid herself onto a nearby chair and ran her hand through her hair. Had Leliana endured a punishment similar to hers? If so, why had she never mentioned it before? She knew Scarlett had told Leliana about what Vaughan had done to her all those years ago. Shianni had never spoken to her about it but the way Leliana looked at her sometimes made her wonder if she knew that the events of that day still haunted Shianni's thoughts and ruled over her life. When Shianni looked at Leliana she saw a strong, beautiful, charming, confident woman. And she clearly had no underlining issues which stopped her from being intimate with people like Shianni had. She had accidentally walked in on Leliana and Scarlett having sex more often than she cared to admit, sometimes in very vulnerable positions. If what Sketch said was true, did that mean that there was light at the end of the tunnel for Shianni yet? Suddenly she couldn't stand the thoughts running through her head any longer.

"I'm going to lie down," she told Sketch. He straightened up at once.

"Shianni," he called, walking towards her, "Please don't tell her I told you. If what I said was true then I'm sure the last thing she wants to do is talk about it."

Shianni shook her head. "I have to ask her Sketch," she said. "I need to know."

Sketch looked like he regretted opening his mouth. "Why?" he demanded.

Shianni swallowed hard. She stared into the eyes of the elf who had saved her from suffering the same fate twice and knew she had to come clean, to make him understand all that had transpired between them. Why she flinched every time someone touched her, why she had pulled away from him when he tried to kiss her, why she had collapsed to the floor back in the tavern in a cold sweat just because he had grabbed her arm. Shianni realised that if she was going to have any chance of getting over her fears, then she had to learn to talk about them. If the future held anything for her and Sketch, now was the time to test it. She took a deep breath.

"Because..." she began, "A few years ago, back in Denerim...three Shemlen Lords raped me on my cousins wedding day."

As Sketch's jaw dropped, Shianni turned away from him and walked to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Closing the door behind her, she lay her back against it and slid down the frame, a cold sweat breaking out on her body once more as everything from that day came flooding back.

**Scarlett**

Scarlett sat on a log in front of Wynne's cottage and stared into the forest. They had been living with the old woman for just over a week. The rain poured down around her, soaking her to the skin. But Scarlett didn't care. Her physical wounds had all but been repaired thanks to Wynne's magic, spiritual healing and great cooking, but the mental scars remained still and Scarlett couldn't seem to shake them. Every time she closed her eyes she could hear the screws of the rack tighten in the back of her mind, feel her limbs being stretched apart across the long, hard wooden table, while her skin split open under the strain.

When she first came to, after being abducted in the forest by Cassandra and her Seekers she found herself lying on a cold hard work bench. The arrow that had incapacitated her was still protruding from her thigh and every slight movement she could feel the bone in her leg crack a little more. To her surprise a healer entered and removed it from the wound. At first she wondered why they were trying to heal her. Then the torture began along with the "Initiation ceremony."

Strung up by her arms by the metal shackles hanging from the ceiling in her dungeon, the Divine herself tried to recruit the Warden to fight for the Chantry against the Mages in the war. Each time she resisted she was beaten, lashed and raised a little higher until her feet were swinging above the ground as the Templars tried with all their might to break her will. But still she resisted. Digging deep for that self strength her mother had embedded within her soul, she managed to resist the offers to stop if she complied.

"All you have to do is say yes," the Divine told her over and over, "And then the pain will stop."

A shackled mage was brought into the cell as they tempted her with healing magic, trying to win over her mind. And yet she managed to resist. For no pain they could inflict on her would hurt as much as betraying the ones she loved. Leliana's face sustained her through the ordeal, helping her cling to life until both the Bard and the Bann would come to rescue her. She knew they would. That's what family were for.

After using Leliana's memory as sustenance through her torture Scarlett now found it hard to look into the eyes of the woman she loved. Each time she did she relived the pain she had suffered in that cold, damp dungeon and had to look away. Scarlett knew that Leliana had begun to feel her slipping away from her, and the worst thing was that it wasn't even the Bard's fault. Truthfully, Scarlett wanted nothing more than to be held by her and told everything was going to be alright, but now every time Leliana came near, Scarlett couldn't handle the closeness and the intimacy they had before. And that was the reason she was now sitting alone in the pouring rain, after having had yet another argument with the person she loved most in the world.

A gentle hand on her shoulder made Scarlett jump. She looked up into the wise old eyes of Wynne, who was staring down at her sympathetically. Evidently the whole cottage had heard the most recent exchange between the two lovers and had felt the cottage shake as Scarlett slammed the front door as she stormed out.

"You're soaked to the skin, dear. Come back inside," she said gently. Scarlett shook her head.

"I can't," she replied. The last time she had seen Leliana the woman had been sitting in tears. Scarlett was ashamed of the hurtful things she had said to her.

Wynne sat herself down on the log beside Scarlett and pulled her close. As soon as Scarlett felt her arms around her she fell apart, holding onto her tightly as though she was about to disappear.

"There, there, dear," Wynne soothed, stroking Scarlett's soaking wet hair. Scarlett heaved and shuddered as she tried to catch her breath. She felt Wynne raise her off the log and lead her into the cottage. The old mage led her to a separate bedroom from the one Scarlett shared with Leliana and lay her down on the bed, wrapping the covers around her to keep her warm. She didn't seem to care that Scarlett's soaking wet clothes were ruining her best bed cover and instead leaned down and kissed the Warden on the forehead like a mother would a child.

She left the room and a few minutes later came back with a small glass bottle. Scarlett knew what the green substance inside was. Wynne had given it to her before when her father had died and she couldn't sleep. She had wanted to sleep then though, haunted by her conscious more than her subconscious. Now though, it was the opposite.

"I don't want to sleep, Wynne," she pleaded. Wynne gave her a look.

"You need to, dear, just for a few hours." She unstoppered the tiny bottle and handed it to Scarlett. Scarlett eyed it warily from where she lay. Seeing that she didn't have a choice she reached out and knocked back the sleeping draught. As soon as her head hit the pillow again her eyes became heavy and she fell into the abyss.

**Shianni**

Shianni was sitting eating porridge at the table as Wynne entered and sat down opposite her. The old woman looked concerned and a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Shianni asked. Wynne had done so much for them through out the past few days. She worried that it might have taken its toll on her. She wasn't exactly young.

Wynne shook her head. "I hate to see them like this," she said. Shianni didn't have to ask who she was talking about. Barely an hour ago, Leliana and Scarlett had been at each others throats again. Normally their arguments were futile and petty, brought on by the constant strain on their relationship. But this time it had been more serious. Leliana had admitted that she kissed a pirate woman called Isabela during the years she and Scarlett had been torn away from each other when they were still Warden Commander and Chantry Sister. Shianni never knew that her cousin had had a crazy sexual experience with Leliana and two others on a pirate ship during the Blight. The details were laid bare though as Scarlett and Leliana yelled at the top of their voices, before finally resting on the main source of all their arguments. The years they had spent apart.

"I thought we'd told each other everything!" Scarlett shouted.

"I didn't think it was important!" Leliana cried, "We both slept with her and Zevran together during the Blight. We both regretted kissing each other. Isabela was in love with someone else and so was I. The only reason I did it was because I missed _you_!"

"Don't throw that in my face again!" Scarlett replied. "_You _were the one who left, Leliana. _You _were the one who gave up on us before we had even begun. And _you _were the one who didn't return for five years! So don't tell me you missed me. We both know that wasn't the case."

Shianni had been talking with Sketch about her past as the argument blew up in the sitting room and they both froze, unable to believe their ears as Scarlett and Leliana's voices got louder. They soon heard Leliana in tears as Scarlett continued to scream at her. Shianni knew Scarlett would regret everything she had said afterwards. She knew if Scarlett had of been in any way normal right now, that Leliana's brief kiss with Isabela wouldn't have bothered her in the slightest. But Scarlett was not herself. She hadn't been for a while. And everyone was starting to notice.

"We have to find some way to help them," Shianni said, her attention coming back to Wynne sitting in front of her. Sketch entered the room then and joined them at the table.

"Remember when we said it was our job to stop things getting in their way?" he asked Shianni. She nodded. "Well I think we are the ones getting in the way right now."

"What do you think we should do?" Wynne asked. Suddenly a bright idea came to Shianni.

"Why don't we surprise them with dinner, just for the two of them? They really need to talk and I think that's the best way."

Wynne and Sketch nodded in agreement. "Good idea," Wynne said. "We'll do it tomorrow. The small tavern nearby is opened late tomorrow night. The three of us can go there to unwind while giving Scarlett and Leliana some privacy."

After hatching the plan, Wynne stood up and bade them goodnight. Sketch headed for the water closet leaving just Shianni left at the table. She bit her lip worriedly and gazed at the small mug stain on Wynne's table, lost in thought. If this plan didn't work, she had a feeling that Scarlett and Leliana's relationship was heading for a cliff. She just hoped they could catch themselves before they reached the edge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Leliana**

Leliana woke up the next day alone in the double bed Wynne had provided for her and Scarlett. The gathering darkness around her told her she had slept through most of it. She reached out and stretched her arm across the empty space beside her, the events of the night before flooding back. The sheets under her hand were cold and unwrinkled, telling her that Scarlett hadn't slept in their bed last night. Leliana's eyes were ringed red after she had cried herself to sleep, Scarlett's harsh words still playing over and over in her mind. Her throat was dry from all the yelling she had done. They had both done.

Leliana couldn't remember Scarlett ever being that angry with her before. The meaningless kiss that happened so long ago with Isabela back in Kirkwall proved to be the salt poured over an already wounded relationship. Neither of them held back as the wound ruptured and exposed the festering pain bubbling within. Leliana had given as good as she got but Scarlett had gotten the last say. After every hurtful thing Scarlett had already threw at her, her final words cut Leliana deepest.

"You should have stayed in Orlais."

Scarlett slammed the door hard as she left. Leliana flinched as the door shook on its hinges and dropped her head in her hands, sobbing into them. The entire house was silent and she knew the others had heard every word she and Scarlett had exchanged. The only sound came from the Bard as her cries echoed off the stone walls and travelled the length of the cottage hallway. Not wanting anyone to see her she rushed to her bedroom. As she passed the window of the sitting room she saw Scarlett sitting outside with her back to the cottage, the rain lashing down on her hard. She held her head in her hands, grabbing fistfuls of her soaking wet hair in frustration. Lingering only for a few seconds, Leliana turned away from the scene and walked down the hallway towards their room. She slammed the door shut, mirroring Scarlett's exit and climbed into the double bed, wrapping herself in the covers as though hoping they would hold her together. After crying for hours and relieving every word of the argument, she finally drifted off.

The bedroom door opened, pulling Leliana back from the millionth time she had relieved last night's events. Leliana didn't even look in its direction, feeling as though she wanted nothing more than to stay here alone for the rest of the day without moving an inch. She continued to stare regretfully at the empty space beside her, Scarlett's face appearing in her mind. Not the face she had last night, but the one she had when they were travelling together during the Blight in the early days of their relationship. She was so different back then. They both were. The last few years had taken its toll on both of them.

Out of the corner of her eye Leliana could see Shianni approach and sit down on the edge of the bed. She reached out and placed a hand over Leliana's, squeezing her fingers gently.

"I would ask if you were ok but...I think that's a stupid question," Shianni began, "Weirdly enough, people only ever seem to ask you it when they know you're not though."

Leliana looked up at her. Shianni was staring at her with sad eyes.

"You heard...?" Leliana managed, her voice hoarse.

Shianni shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I've heard worse, believe me." She swung her legs up onto the bed and lay down beside Leliana, leaning her head on her arm. Leliana could feel her sympathetic stares.

"How come you're not with Scarlett?" she asked, finding it odd that she was here comforting her instead. Shianni snorted slightly.

"I don't even think Scarlett's with Scarlett at the moment," she replied sadly, "I figured I'd leave her alone for a while to find herself."

Leliana silently agreed. "I think she's lost to us Shianni. Well...she's lost to me anyway..."

"Don't say that, Leliana. She still loves you no matter what she said. If I know my cousin she's beating herself up over everything that happened last night."

Leliana looked up at her. "I don't want that," she said concerned, "I never want that. She's been through enough already, Shianni."

"I know, but no matter what she's been through the real Scarlett's still underneath there somewhere. She just needs time to come to the surface again."

Leliana sighed. Shianni got up off the bed. She picked up a clean dress from nearby and tossed it at Leliana before reaching for one of Scarlett's and folding it over her arm.

"You should get dressed," she said. "It won't do you any good lying alone in here wasting away and Wynne said dinner's almost ready."

Leliana threw her a small smile. "Thanks."

Shianni smiled back at her. "It will be ok, Leliana. Everything will work out, you'll see." She turned and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her with a soft thud.

****

Scarlett 

Scarlett put on the dress Shianni had left in her room an hour ago and made her way into the sitting room. To say what greeted her there surprised her, would be an understatement. Wynne had laid out a small circular table in the centre of the room, adorned with two chairs on either side, with a red candle in the middle accompanied by a bottle of red wine. The table was only set for two. Scarlett's eyes caught Leliana's, who looked just as surprised as she did.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked confused. Shianni, Sketch and Wynne all smiled at her as she entered.

"It's dinner," Shianni said smugly, "For you and Leliana."

Scarlett and Leliana looked at each other then. They still hadn't spoken since last night.

"What about you?" Scarlett asked.

"We're going to the tavern," Wynne replied, "You two need a bit of space."

"Wynne..."Leliana said regretfully, "you didn't have to do this."

"Actually it was Shianni's idea," Wynne replied, "I just set the table. Sketch cooked the meal."

Scarlett felt extremely guilty. She couldn't believe the length their friends had went to, to help them. She watched in dismay as the three of them made their way to the door, leaving Leliana and her standing in the sitting room.

"Have fun," Shianni called, winking at them, "We won't be back until late."

She threw them both a smile and closed the door tightly behind her as they left. Scarlett turned to Leliana. An awkward silence passed between them. After standing in the one spot for several seconds they both made their way over to the table. Scarlett reached for the bottle of wine and filled their goblets.

"Thank you," Leliana answered without looking at her. As she went to reach for her fork Scarlett stretched her hand out across the table and placed it over hers. Leliana looked up at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lel," Scarlett said earnestly, "I..."

Her words failed her and she pulled her hand back across the table, feeling the distance between them once more. She lifted the goblet of wine to her lips and took a much needed gulp.

"I'm sorry too," Leliana replied gently, noticing Scarlett closing herself off again. They both picked up their forks and tucked into the delicious stew that Sketch had cooked especially for them. They ate in silence, without even looking at each other. Scarlett couldn't help thinking this wasn't what Shianni had in mind when she had organised this date for them. When they were halfway through their meal, Leliana finally spoke.

"Did you mean what you said...?"

Scarlett looked up at her, seeing the pain in Leliana's eyes. She dropped her fork into her half full bowl, her appetite having evaporated. She knew she was referring to her parting words last night.

"Of course not," Scarlett replied, shaking her head. "I was just angry..."

"You can barely even look at me now, Scarlett," Leliana's voice broke when she said her name. "What's happened to us?"

Scarlett brought her hands to her forehead in frustration, leaning her elbows on the table. She shook her head. Her eyes were filling with tears. "I don't know..."

Suddenly a warm pair of hand pried Scarlett's fingers away from her hair. She looked up. Leliana had left her chair and was crouched on the floor beside Scarlett's. Scarlett looked down at her.

"Talk to me," Leliana pleaded, holding Scarlett's hands in her own. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Scarlett stared into her eyes as she tried to find the words to tell her. Unable to, she leaned down and kissed her, trying to put everything she couldn't say into one gesture of affection. Leliana reacted hungrily and Scarlett could feel her tongue press against hers, making gentle circling motions. After several seconds Scarlett pulled back, unable to go any further. Leliana exhaled in despair. After a seconds pause, she shook her head and got to her feet, walking towards the door. Scarlett jumped up and followed her.

"Don't go!" she begged, grabbing Leliana's arm and spinning her round to face her. Tears were streaming down Leliana's face as she tried hard not to look into Scarlett's eyes.

"We can't keep doing this, Scar. It's not healthy..."

Scarlett swallowed over the lump that had formed in her throat. "What are you saying...?"

Leliana sniffed. "I think..." Her voice trailed off.

Scarlett shook her head. "No...Lel, no..."

Leliana looked up at her again, her blue eyes boring into Scarlett's golden ones. "I think you need some space, Scar."

Scarlett's breath caught. Her heart was slowly crumbling. She stared at the ground as tears fell down her cheeks, the realisation of how messed up her head was coming to her at last. Leliana placed a gentle hand under her chin and tilted her head back up to look at her.

"It's not for forever," she said softly, "I'm not going anywhere... I just think you need some time to be you, rather than us."

Scarlett shook her head in disbelief. "That's not what I want, Lel."

Leliana threw her a knowing smile. "Sometimes the things we want aren't necessarily what's best for us. You've been through a terrible ordeal recently. If this is the only way I can help you through it then I must, even if it's what neither of us want. It will take some time before you are ready to share yourself with me again."

"Leliana..." Scarlett pled.

"You can barely even kiss me anymore, Scarlett..."

Trying to prove her wrong Scarlett leaned in and placed her lips on Leliana's once more, her hand resting on her tear-stained cheek. She felt Leliana's soft lips part, inviting Scarlett to enter further as she normally would have. But something flicked in her brain and she froze up again as her post traumatic stress related insecurities kicked in once more. She exhaled as they broke apart, and leaned her head against Leliana's in defeat, feeling her warm breath on her face. They stood together, holding each other, neither wanting to let go.

"I love you," Leliana whispered as they swayed gently from side to side. "I always will..."

"I love you, too..." was all Scarlett could manage. She knew Leliana's reasons for ending their relationship for the foreseeable future, and knew she was doing it for Scarlett's benefit, but it still broke her heart.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Scarlett asked after what seemed like hours. Leliana leaned her head back, taking in Scarlett's face once more. She brushed a lock of hair behind Scarlett's pointy ear and smiled.

"Of course not," she said, "We promised Shianni an adventure. That's exactly what she's going to get. If anyone deserves a vacation it's her."

Scarlett agreed. She smiled back as best she could. "What are we going to tell her?" she asked.

Leliana's face fell. "The truth."

"That we're no longer together?"

Leliana frowned. "We'll always be together, Scarlett. We just need to take a break and let the dust settle. Too many hurtful things have been said recently. It will take time for us both to heal from it."

Scarlett sighed. She wrapped her arms around Leliana's waist and felt the Bard put her arms around her shoulders and rest her chin on the top of Scarlett's head as she lay it against her bosom. Leliana hummed Scarlett's favourite lullaby as they held each other, trying desperately to cling to the remnants of their once happy relationship. The Chantry had played their part well. They had finally gotten enough in between Leliana and Scarlett to force them to split. Scarlett only hoped she would have the chance to repair their broken relationship before the Chantry caught up with them and ended them for good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shianni**

Shianni, Wynne and Sketch made their way back from the tavern, feeling slightly drunk. Well, Wynne wasn't. All Shianni saw her drink was a few sips of wine. She, on the other hand, had consumed a full bottle of whiskey to herself and managed to get the entire bar to sing for her as she danced on a table. Eventually a few of the women got up to join her and she made a few new friends. Wynne had definitely picked a nice little spot to live. The people here, even the humans, were very friendly.

The bartender had initially thought Shianni was a Bard and after her performance he invited her back to perform again. Wynne was not surprised in the slightest, having witnessed it before back in the Alienage. Scarlett and Shianni had gotten drunk in celebration of its restoration and carried out their usual antics. Of course, that night turned out to have disastrous consequences, with the death of Uncle Cyrion. After that, Shianni had begun to notice Scarlett starting to go downhill. She had hoped that Leliana's reappearance in Ostagar would bring Scarlett round, but after a few weeks of happiness, it seemed to have to opposite effect. The two lovers became more miserable as the months dragged on, brought on by the things they'd left unsaid to each other. They had definitely got it all out of their system now though. Shianni hadn't heard a fight like the one that took place last night in a long time, and had definitely never heard Scarlett loose it like that before.

Shianni couldn't help realising that she hadn't done anything fun together with her cousin in a while. Hopefully Scarlett and Leliana's date had gone well. Makers Breath, were they ever going to get a decent night out without something bad going wrong? This night at least seemed to be on the right track. Scarlett and Leliana were no doubt enjoying a bit of "make up" sex, while she and Sketch had been getting closer as the night progressed. Sketch had never seen her fully let Shianni hair down before and he seemed impressed as he realised she really knew how to enjoy herself when given the chance. They had joked and laughed the entire night and he eventually plucked up the courage to put his arm around her shoulder, after asking her permission first of course. Shianni accepted, seeing Wynne smirk at her as she did so.

She found herself feeling safer in Sketch's company after they had talked back at Wynne's cottage. At least he understood her awkwardness now. Instead of pushing him away as Shianni believed it would, she was shocked to discover that it made him seek her company even more. He didn't make any advances without making sure she was ok with it first though, placing the control in her hands. She definitely needed to feel that sense of control, to rediscover the feeling that what ever happened would be on her terms. The two of them were finally beginning to understand one another and they held hands as they strolled back home through the forest with Wynne.

"Do you think it's safe to go inside?" Shianni joked as they approached Wynne's cottage. Wynne chuckled, grasping her meaning. Sketch looked confused however.

"What's the joke?" he asked, looking from Wynne to Shianni as they giggled together.

"Well...In a way you're kind of lucky you have only travelled with us while Scarlett was unconscious most of the time," Shianni informed him, a cheeky grin on her face. "Things can get a bit...ah, help me out here Wynne."

Wynne chuckled harder. "I think... _saucy_ is maybe the word you're looking for, dear."

Shianni burst out laughing and doubled over, clutching her side as the laughter began to hurt. Normally Wynne wouldn't have indulged her with a comment on such things. 'Saucy' was definitely one way of putting it. Wynne shook her head at Shianni's reaction, still chuckling a little herself. Sketch, however still looked confused.

"I still don't get it," he said, a bewildered smile on his face.

Wynne continued. "Believe it or not, it was worse when I travelled with them during the Blight. When the world was potentially at an end, they spent every night at camp as if it was their last. I think a lot of the men travelling with us lost a few nights of sleep over it."

Tears of laughter began to fall from Shianni's eyes. Maybe Wynne had had a few more drinks than she had realised. The old woman was rather funny when she was tipsy. Her cheeks were slightly red after the wine and Shianni could see the slightly dazed look in her eyes, a telltale sign she had had a bit too much. They both looked at Sketch, seeing the realisation of what they were talking about hit him at last.

"Ohhh," he said, raising his eyebrows and beginning to laugh himself. "Well, I'm sure they couldn't be as bad as Leliana and Marjolaine were."

"Really?" Shianni asked. Sketch nodded, his eyes wide.

"Believe me, there were times I wanted to go deaf..._Orlesians_," he added, shaking his head in disbelief.

The three of them continued laughing as they made their way to the brown cottage door. Wynne opened it quietly and ushered them inside, before closing it gentle behind them. As soon as they entered the living room Shianni smiled. Leliana and Scarlett were lying sleeping on the sofa together, their arms wrapped around each other. She heard Wynne sigh in relief beside her and turned to see the old mage mirroring her smile.

"I take it the night went well then," Sketch whispered.

They watched as Wynne lifted a folded blanket from the cupboard and threw it lightly over the sleeping couple to keep them warm.

"Let's leave them be," she whispered, turning back to the two elves. Shianni nodded and led Sketch out into the hallway by the hand. Wynne followed and bade them goodnight, walking the length of the hallway to her room at the far end. Shianni and Sketch returned to their own room and closed the door.

Inside Shianni let his hand go and made her way over to the bed. She picked up the nightdress that Wynne had left for her and brought it to the water closet to change. As she slipped out of her dress, she heard Sketch humming one of the songs she had sung earlier under his breath from the other room. Shianni smiled to herself. She took off her underclothes and pulled the white nightdress on, buttoning it at the front and stretching it down over her body. It was a little short, barely coming to her knee. Seeing her reflection in the mirror, and knowing Sketch would be in the other room, she felt a little insecure and considered changing back. Then, realising how silly it would look if she brought the nightdress to change and returned still wearing her daywear, she decided against it and picked up her clothes, bringing them into the bedroom with her.

Sketch was reading one of the books Wynne had left on his nightstand. He didn't look up as she entered, seemingly very interested in what the book had to offer.

"What are you reading?" Shianni asked. He gestured for her to come and sit with him. She dropped her bundle of clothes onto a nearby chair and walked to his bed, sitting down on the edge and reading over his shoulder.

"It's about the Dalish elves," he informed her. "Wynne told me she bought it from them during the Blight. It's really interesting! I never knew they had preserved so much of our lore!"

Shianni leaned in further, reading more. As she did so, her chin grazed accidently along the top of Sketch's shoulder. They turned to look at each other. Time seemed to stand still for a second or two. The only sound was their long, even breaths. Shianni could feel her heart pump in her chest as she and Sketch stared into each others eyes. Slowly, they drew closer, hesitantly. Shianni's worries fell to the back of her mind as she allowed her instinct to guide her. A warm, gentle hand placed itself on her cheek just as her eyes closed and her lips pressed against Sketch's for the first time.

The kiss was tender, soft, lasting only for a second. Their faces hovered together afterwards, neither moving away. Suddenly Sketch leaned in again. Shianni brought her hand to the back of his neck as their kiss went deeper than before. She ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head, holding onto the slightly longer ends in her hand. Sketch responded, his tongue brushing against her lips, asking permission. Shianni spread them wider and allowed Sketch to advance.

Suddenly his other hand was running along the side of her body and down her lower back. She felt him shift his weight forwards slightly and permitted herself to lie back on the bed, bringing him with her as she went. Sketch shook off the robe he was wearing and let it fall to the side, exposing his pale frame. The book of elven history fell to the floor with a soft thud as he lay his weight gently on top of her. Shianni felt his lips leave hers and drop to her neck, leaving a little trail of kisses before moving to the neckline of her nightdress. Slowly, with fumbling fingers, Sketch began to unbutton it.

Shianni was breathing heavily now, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She felt Sketch's hands slide under the nightdress and graze along her full and pointed breasts. She closed her eyes as he brought his eager lips back up to hers once more. Suddenly Shianni noticed one of his hands beginning to move south. She felt it run along her side, cupping her hip as he raised her leg up slightly, bending it at the knee. The hand then came up the inside of her right thigh, before settling in between them both, feeling the wetness of Shianni as she became aroused. Shianni's breath caught. She stopped mid-kiss. Sketch leaned back slightly, feeling her freeze up underneath him and saw the look of absolute terror in Shianni's eyes as her only other sexual experience came back to sting her again.

"Shianni..." he whispered, withdrawing his hand immediately. He brought his other hand to her face and ran it through her red hair soothingly. "I won't hurt you...I would never hurt you."

After several seconds, Shianni finally found her breath again. She exhaled, and nodded uncertainly, still getting flash backs. Sketch leaned in slowly and kissed her once more before continuing. She could feel the shape of his arousal below as he began to insert himself inside her. There was a sudden pain. She knew there would be, had been expecting it, but it still caught her off guard. A painful moan escaped her lips. Sketch paused.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned. After taking several more breaths to help her through, she nodded, trying to make herself concentrate more on his touch rather than the horrible images in her mind. Sketch continued, slower, more cautiously this time. Shianni closed her eyes, grimacing slightly, and before she knew it the pain was retreating. The rhythm started slowly at first. Sketch lay his weight on his arms as he hovered above her. She reached up to hold him, feeling the sweat run down his back as they made love.

Half an hour later, Shianni lay on the sweat soaked sheets, Sketch's arm wrapped protectively over her midsection as he snored lightly in her ear. She thought that after sleeping with him, she would have fell good, but in a way she was glad it was over. Even though it had probably been good for him, she had been so scared the entire time. The fear had gripped her preventing her from letting herself go and it wasn't as enjoyable as she would have hoped. Still, she felt proud of herself for going through with it and knew that the hardest part was over. Everything else would heal with time. Earlier when Sketch had reached his limit and they lay together trying to catch their breath, he had reached out and stroked her face.

"That should have been your first time," he said softly. Shianni placed her hand over his and smiled.

"Thank you," she replied.

He smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her once more before wrapping his arm around her and falling asleep almost instantly.

As Shianni lay awake in the dark she couldn't help but think over what Sketch had told her about what he believed to have happened Leliana, while imprisoned under Commander Raleigh. Originally Shianni had wanted to question her about it. If Leliana could move on from what happened to her, then why couldn't she? In a way, that was what had spurred her on to fight through the fear she had felt while giving herself to Sketch tonight. Now, after she had done it, she wasn't sure she wanted to ask Leliana the truth. If Sketch was wrong, then the belief that if Leliana had gotten over it then Shianni would too, would evaporate forever. She was finally in a place where her insecurities were wearing down and her old self was coming to the surface. Feeling contented for the first time in years, Shianni closed her eyes and exhaled in relief. At least this way Leliana would still be a symbol of hope for her. If the story was true or not it didn't matter to her anymore, because hope was all that Shianni really needed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Leliana**

The smell of fresh bread was wafting through the cottage the next morning as Leliana opened her eyes. She was a little confused by her surroundings at first. Wynne's cottage began to come into focus then. The quaint little sitting room, remnants of last nights fire crackling in the grate, decorated with two long sofas and one puffy little armchair, complete with a small circular table in the middle of the floor holding unfinished bowls of stew and an empty bottle of wine. Leliana looked down and saw the top of Scarlett's head as she sleeping lay against her chest. There was a soft blanket over them both that had not been there before. Suddenly last night began to come back to her.

Telling Scarlett their relationship was over was the hardest thing she had ever done. It was the thing she had been trying to avoid for the last few weeks. Even though Leliana knew it was for the best, it was hard to endure. The bittersweet sensation of knowing you had to hurt someone you loved, even if it was for all the right reasons. It had seemed like the only logical choice though. Scarlett was struggling through her traumas and Leliana was unable to forgive her for the hurtful things she had said the previous night when they had argued. Scarlett's words had been reckless, but Leliana got the feeling that the underlying reasons behind them had been brewing in her head for months. They had spilled out on occasion, like back at Jacques house in Orlais, and Leliana knew that day would come eventually, when the bitter thoughts came to the surface and slapped her in the face.

As much as she would have wanted, Leliana couldn't help but realise that some of what Scarlett had yelled at her made sense. Leliana _was_ the one who had left all those years ago. Even though she hadn't given up on them, she could see how Scarlett would think that, and be unable to stop thinking that. During those five years Leliana had hurt just as much as Scarlett, but there would always be that denial between them over who hurt the most and seeing as it was she who decided to leave, Leliana would have to shoulder that responsibility and that guilt.

There was still some hope for her and Scarlett's relationship in the future. When though? Leliana didn't know. All she did know was that both of them needed a break, a chance to relieve some of the pressure on them and start anew, and that she was the only one capable of initiating it. Her lover was fragile right now. Scarlett had been slowly slipping for so long that it had taken both Leliana and Shianni a while to notice. Now though, Scarlett had finally hit bottom. She was not the woman Leliana had fallen in love with during the Blight. She was not The Hero of Ferelden who everyone had knew and idolized.

Initially Leliana had believed that Scarlett had needed her to get through the grief of loosing her father and the mental and physical pain as a result of her torture. It was only recently that she realised Scarlett needed to do it on her own and that she needed to take a step back and let the elf recover her own way, while still caring for her from a distance. Scarlett didn't see their break up that way though. Leliana knew she wouldn't and it was precisely the reason she had put it off. All Scarlett saw was the pain she had caused Leliana as the reason behind the spilt, and that guilt had become an extra burden for her on top of everything else she had to deal with.

Scarlett clung to Leliana as they stood in the middle of the room, her head resting on the Bards chest as though listening to her heartbeat. Never before had Leliana felt her so vulnerable, so exposed. She had a feeling they were only now getting to the beginning of Scarlett's problems. She was yet to be exposed to real combat after her ordeal and Leliana couldn't help but hope that their next confrontation was a long way down the line. Putting the worries out of her head, she hummed Scarlett's favourite lullaby to soothe her, feeling remorseful that she had to be the one to cause her love more pain right now, even if it was for the greater good. She closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of Scarlett's hair as she rested her chin on the top of her head and held her tight. If Leliana had her way, she would never let her go ever again. She knew though, that if she didn't let go now, there would be nothing left of Scarlett for her to keep. It was the right thing to do. She couldn't be selfish. Scarlett was so content in her arms that she had thought she had fallen asleep. Time passed by and the room grew darker around them before either of them moved.

After a while, knowing that the Warden wouldn't let her go voluntarily, Leliana pulled back. Scarlett avoided her eyes as she had so often done lately. Leliana ran her hand gently along Scarlett's cheek and curled under her chin, tilting her head up to look at her.

"Let's have a drink..."

She led them both over to the sofa and sat Scarlett down. Their goblets on the table were empty. Leliana took the bottle of wine and poured the rest into them. She turned back to Scarlett, who was resting her head against the back of the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, and handed her the goblet of wine.

"Thanks," Scarlett said, her voice barely a whisper. She took a shaky sip and lay her head back against the back of the sofa. Leliana did the same, their shoulders touching as they sat side by side.

"So..." Scarlett began, as they both stared up at the ceiling, "Where do we go from here...?"

Leliana considered it. "We talk," she answered simply. That was the only way they could survive this. Neither of them spoke for several seconds however.

"Got a topic in mind?" Scarlett asked, breaking the silence. Leliana chuckled a little. They were doing their best to avoid the awkwardness.

"Actually I do," she answered. Scarlett turned to look at her, waiting, "Shianni and Sketch."

"What about them?" Scarlett asked. Leliana raised her eyebrows.

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

She watched Scarlett think about it. "Hmm...Now that you mention it..." she said. Leliana nodded and smiled.

"Exactly."

"I never thought he would be her type," Scarlett said, surprised, "He's so shy and awkward and she's so outgoing."

Leliana realised she had a point. "Well, sometimes opposites attract."

They both fell silent. Leliana knew they were thinking the same thing. _Like us. _She looked over at Scarlett and saw her face fall again. _This isn't going to be easy. _Deciding it would be a good idea to change the topic she focused on Wynne.

"She's gotten...old," Scarlett said. They both chuckled.

"She's always been old," Leliana corrected. "She's still the same though. Remember how strict she had been during the Blight?"

Scarlett laughed and nodded. "How could I forget? She scolded me more than once at camp. Alistair got a couple of lectures too. Remember Wynne's face when he told her she was like his grandmother? He was so embarrassed."

The two women fell into kinks as they remember the fun they had had travelling during the Blight. Leliana was glad to see that they could still laugh together. The awkwardness and tension between them was already starting to lessen and she knew then that even if their relationship didn't survive then their friendship at least had a chance. They managed to avoid talking about the obvious stories of the Blight that came to mind though: Their nights together. The nights they had shared at camp then were indescribable. The passion, eroticism, intensity and tenderness all rolled into one pushed them to the sexual brink of their romance, to places Leliana hadn't even gone with Marjolaine. They treated every one of those nights as though it was their last (as could have easily have been the case) and sometimes stayed up talking well into the small hours, never more than an inch apart, the warmth of their naked bodies as they pressed together under the bedroll, feeling every pulse, every breath, every shudder as it travelled through the other. Those were the moments which took your breath away...and now they needed to be suppressed. Even though Leliana was sure those nights were playing through Scarlett's head as well as her own, their conversation focused more on the fun they'd had with the others, allowing them to push those memories deep down and bury them, repressing the overwhelming sensations they generated. That was not going to be an easy feat for either of them.

After a few hours of laughter and finishing the bottle of wine between them, they fell silent once more. Though they were both tired, neither wanted to say goodnight and go to sleep alone in the empty cottage. After a little while Leliana looked to her left without raising her head and to her surprise, realised Scarlett had succumbed to her exhaustion. She watched her pretty eyelashes fluttered as she dreamt, hoping the painful visions in Scarlett's head were not of her. Leliana reached her hand up to Scarlett's cheek and tilted Scarlett's head to the side, allowing it to rest on her shoulder. Leliana then lay her own head against Scarlett's and closed her own eyes, exhaling.

She still couldn't believe this was the end. When she and Scarlett were as close as this, sometimes it was easy to believe that everything was fine between them. Leliana knew that Scarlett was battling with a physical aversion to her now though. Though a part of their intimacy remained, Leliana believed it was more out of habit than anything. That night back in The Clinking Glass when she and Scarlett had made love after she had bathed her, felt unfamiliar, foreign. There was no trust there anymore. Scarlett had been fearful of Leliana hurting her, even though she knew the Bard knew her body better than anyone else. Only with Leliana's reassurance did she allow her to continue. But Leliana knew this wasn't the way a relationship was supposed to function. Either the trust was there or it wasn't. Scarlett shouldn't have needed that reassurance, but she did. It was telltale sign that things were not the same between them any more.

After a while, Leliana felt her neck go stiff and lay herself down along the sofa, bring Scarlett gently down with her, being careful not to wake her. She lay the Warden's head on her chest and wrapped her arms gently around her. Maybe it was selfish of her, but Leliana wasn't ready just yet to let her go completely. She wanted to feel Scarlett beside her one last time. Leliana leaned down give Scarlett a final kiss. Tomorrow she would let her go. Tonight though, she was hers, and Leliana wasn't going to waste a moment.

The sitting room door opened, interrupting Leliana's thoughts. She turned to see Wynne enter with a plate of hand made cakes. They smelled delicious. The old mage smiled at Leliana and held them out to her. Leliana took the biggest one, her stomach rumbling underneath Scarlett's weight.

"Thank you," she said, taking a bite. The saliva rushed to her mouth as she sweet taste overcame her senses. "These are amazing!" she exclaimed.

Wynne chuckled as she sat herself on the small armchair and helped herself. "Thank you, my dear. I learned the recipe long ago. So...how are you this morning? I take it your night went well?" She gestured to Scarlett sleeping soundly in her arms underneath the blanket. Leliana hesitated, knowing how it would have looked to the others if they had seen them sleeping side by side.

"Sort of..." she answered, "Not in the way you think."

Wynne looked concerned. "What do you mean? You didn't have another argument did you?"

Leliana half shook her head. "Not...argument exactly..." When Wynne still looked confused, she elaborated. "We...Scarlett and I...We're not together anymore..."

Wynne looked devastated when she heard the news. She gasped, "What...? No..." she said sadly, unable to hear it. The old woman stared at Leliana with sad eyes. "Could you not have worked things out, Dear?"

Leliana shook her head dejectedly. "It was for the best, Wynne, for both of us," she looked down at the elf sleeping on her chest, "...Especially Scarlett."

Wynne gave the sleeping Warden a sympathetic stare. "I suppose..." she said, "The poor girl has had so much on her mind recently. I feel for her. At least this is one less thing to weigh on her conscience. I'm so sorry for you both."

Leliana smiled in thanks. "Maybe someday we can...I... I don't know when."

"I really hope you do, Leliana. You two were made for each other," Wynne replied earnestly, "Sometimes things just get a bit complicated and you have to take a step back to get a decent look at them. Then you can see more clearly where things have gone wrong."

"Thank you," Leliana replied, smiling as best she could, "Believe it or not, we actually had a pretty good night all things considering. We finally talked and..._relaxed_. There was no pressure anymore... It sort of reminded me of how we used to be, you know, during the Blight."

Wynne smiled. "That's good to hear, my dear. As long as some good came of it. I hope you don't think badly of us three for organising last night for you both. Some how it feels like our fault you have broken up."

"No, Wynne, of course not!" Leliana said earnestly. "Thank you so much for the dinner. I think that was what we needed, to be honest. Just to be alone with each other for a while."

Suddenly Scarlett stirred and opened her eyes. She yawned and straightened up, allowing Leliana to do the same. Her face was just as confused as Leliana's had been when she woke. Leliana watched her features change as the memories of last night came back to her too. She then turned to Leliana, unable to look at her directly in the eyes for more than a few seconds, before she stood up. As soon as their bodies left each other, Leliana felt a small tug at her heart as she realised it would be the last time they slept together for who knew how long. She watched Scarlett stretch and pull the blanket off herself, dropping it onto the chair. At least she seemed to have gotten a bit of proper rest. The dark rings under her eyes had faded.

"How are you feeling, Scarlett?" Wynne asked, "Leliana told me what happened. I'm so sorry, my dear."

Leliana saw Scarlett give the mage a helpless look. "I'm...fine," she answered hoarsely. "I'm going to the water closet."

Wynne and Leliana watched her walk to the door of the sitting room, still half asleep and exit into the hallway. Leliana sighed and rested her head in her hand where she sat. _So we're back to "I'm fine" again? _The words had haunted her and Scarlett's relationship. Scarlett said it every time she wanted to avoid talking about how she felt. No good ever came from it. Letting out a small moan of despair, Leliana withdrew her hand from her face and got to her feet. She felt as though some fresh air would do her good to help her get her head straight. She walked towards the door.

"One more thing, my dear," Wynne said. Leliana turned to her, her hand resting on the door knob.

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't mention the fate of your relationship to Shianni. Not right now any way," Wynne continued.

Leliana was confused. "Why not?" Shianni had been the first person to tell on her mind. She deserved the right to know. Wynne gave Leliana a pleading look.

"The girl's happy at the minute," she said, "She and Sketch have gotten pretty close, I gather. I just don't want to see her get hurt again. She needs this."

Leliana couldn't help but agree. Shianni certainly did need a little happiness right now. That was the whole point of this trip. "Ok," she agreed, thankful that the mage was looking out for the elf, "Can you...?"

"I'll tell Scarlett," Wynne said, smiling understandingly, "Don't worry, Dear."

Leliana sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Scarlett, straight after they had broken up, that she wasn't allowed to tell her cousin. "Thank you Wynne," she said gratefully, "For everything."

The old mage smiled kindly at her.

**Scarlett**

Their time with Wynne had come to an end. The old woman had been good to them, providing them with safe harbour and a warm bed but they decided to continue on their adventure now that Scarlett was finally able to travel. She had no armor left though, after being stripped of it back in Val Royeaux. Her heart broke as she thought of the boots her mother had made for her all those years ago which were now abandoned in a dark, damp cell. After making it through an entire Blight with them it seemed silly that they could have been lost so easily. The only thing that had cheered Scarlett up was the new bow which Leliana had purchased for her back in Val Chevin while she was unconscious. It was simply decorated, just the way she liked it, preferring the only marks on her weapon to be the ones she made on it. Leliana always knew what she liked.

"Thank you," she said gratefully as Leliana handed it to her with a small smile. It was strange, accepting a gift from her and not kissing her like they would have done before. She was sure the Bard had sensed that lull after Scarlett accepted her gift. Even as much as she had wanted to though, Scarlett wasn't ready yet. The last few days had given them a while to get used to the idea of not being together, but it was still difficult to go back to being friends after the amount of years they had been a couple, however inconsistent those years had been.

"You're welcome," Leliana replied, brushing past the awkward silence, "We can get you new armor when we reach the Dalish."

Wynne had put them in contact with a Dalish mage nearby who was travelling North with one of the clans. They had thanked her profusely before leaving, feeling as though they wanted to stay. The four of them were no doubt walking into more danger, leaving the safety of the little cottage behind. None of them wanted to leave. They also didn't want to wear out their welcome though. As much as Wynne had enjoyed their company, the old woman had bought a cottage in the middle of the forest for a reason: she wanted to spend the last of her remaining years in peace. Sooner or later the Templars would catch up with them and they did not want to see Wynne dragged into their mess.

"Promise me you'll return," Wynne called after them as they waved at her. "Take care of yourselves, my dears. Maker, watch over you all."

As they walked into the woods, following the trail to the Dalish, Scarlett felt light hearted. This was the first time she had felt any real purpose in a long time. Walking once more, she felt free of her burdens for a while. It felt good to be able to do things for herself, not having to depend on others. She still found it tough to look at herself in the mirror though. After living with Wynne she had managed to put some weight back on, but the scars remained, reminding her that the past was real. And it was still very fresh in her mind.

As they walked through the woods, Scarlett glanced to her right. Shianni and Sketch were walking hand in hand, swinging their arms playfully as they did so. Scarlett couldn't help but smile. She was glad Wynne had told her to hold off on telling Shianni of the fate of her and Leliana's relationship. It was worth it to see her cousin so happy for a change. The weight seemed to have lifted off the young Bann's shoulders and there was an optimism about her that Scarlett hadn't seen since they were little. Sketch seemed to make her happy. Who knew that the most outspoken member of the Alienage would have fallen for an awkward, shy little mage like him? He had saved her life though. Maybe there was more to him than Scarlett believed.

To Scarlett's left, Leliana walked along, a little way ahead, leading the rest of them. The few days of "friendship" between them had been difficult. Not in a sense where they didn't get along, but in a sense that they were holding back their emotions. Both women knew that their relationship was still more than a simple friendship, yet they couldn't express it anymore. Instead they were resigned to polite smiles, carefully chosen words, avoiding being alone together, and averting their gazes from each other when they could. It would take a while for them to be comfortable around each other once more. That would not be easy. Scarlett would rather have her in her life as a friend though, that not her have her in it at all. She knew Leliana felt the same way. That was why she was still here. As much as their relationship had failed, there was love there that couldn't be ignored...Even if it hurt them both in the process.

As the four of them made their way deeper into the forest, the air became a lot more restricted. Scarlett sensed they were being watched. That familiar tingling made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It also brought back painful memories of the last time she had got that feeling. _I had walked into an ambush. _Her hands began to get clammy at the thought and she felt extremely unsafe and exposed in the small forest clearing. She took her bow from her back. Suddenly Leliana held up her hand, signalling for them to stop.

"Wait," she whispered, scanning the nearby trees. The other three halted. Scarlett glanced into the distance. She could feel the sense of uneasiness building. It was unsettling. She withdrew an arrow from her quiver and rested it against her new bow, aiming it high. Was it going to be tested for the first time? A thin line of perspiration was forming on her head. Her legs began to shake. Soon her vision was blaring. _Maker_, w_hat's happening to me? _Leliana turned to glance at her then, hearing the heavy way which Scarlett was breathing. It wasn't normal.

"Scarlett...Calm down..." she whispered, a worried look in her eye. But Scarlett couldn't. Her eyes were unblinking as they darted from one tree to the next, frantically. Shianni turned to her then as well, noticing how agitated she was.

"Cousin?"

Suddenly a twig broke behind them. Scarlett jumped involuntarily and spun around. Four heavily tattooed Dalish hunters stood behind them, all of them aiming their bows at Scarlett. She froze.

"Put the bow away Flat Ear, or we'll cut you down where you stand!" one of them demanded.

Scarlett stayed where she was.

"Try it!" she snarled. There was no way she was lowering her weapon.

She saw the string on the Dalish bows tighten, threateningly. A gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder. She reluctantly turned. Shianni was staring at her worriedly.

"Do as they ask Cousin..." she pled, seeing the crazed look in Scarlett's eyes.

Scarlett ignored her. Something inside her was stopping her from letting her guard down. _Fear?_

"We won't ask you again Flat Ear!" another Dalish shouted, "Put it down...or we'll show you how a _real _elf wields a bow!"

Scarlett could feel the anger build inside her. "Call me that again and you won't get a chance to, Dalish."

Another hand placed itself on Scarlett's other shoulder then. This time it was Leliana's. Scarlett didn't turn to look at her but kept her eyes fixed on the Dalish hunters.

"Scarlett..._please_. Listen to them..." She heard Leliana plead from her other side.

Scarlett could feel her resolve crumbling. The Dalish elves were getting closer. The string on her bow tightened. Suddenly Leliana moved in front of her, blocking her aim. Her eyes demanded Scarlett's attention then, distracting her from the approaching threat.

"Scarlett...relax...its ok...they won't hurt you..." she said, trying to calm her down. Scarlett felt Leliana's warm hand on hers, gently directing her bow towards the ground. She relinquished her grip and reluctantly allowed the bowstring to loosen. Soon the arrow fell loose and dropped to the ground at her feet, along with her new bow. Scarlett's harsh breathing over came her then and her legs buckled under her. Leliana caught her before she hit the ground hard and gently lowered her down.

"Calm down, Scar," she said gently, "You're ok...You're fine..."

After making sure Scarlett was no longer a threat, Leliana stood up then and turned to the Dalish hunters, who were right beside them now. Shianni and Sketch bent down beside Scarlett to make sure if she was alright. She didn't know what had came over her. A senseless fear had gripped her and she had almost gotten them all killed. She heard Leliana address the now unarmed Dalish hunters.

"Sorry about that," she said, "My name is Leliana. We were sent to fi-"

"We know who you are, Shem. Wynne told us you were coming," the shortest of the four interrupted. "She did not tell us why though."

"We need to get as far from Orlais as possible. Wynne told us of a mage acquaintance with whom we could travel. She told us you are going north."

"She did not mention you would be Shemlen," The oldest looking hunter said angrily. Shianni got to her feet then.

"Only one of us is Shemlen, Dalish!" she corrected angrily.

The oldest hunter snorted. "Say what you will, Flat Ear. You are no better than the Shemlen scum you live among. You are as much elven as they are."

Shianni stormed forwards angrily, her fists clenched. Leliana and Sketch grabbed her.

"Say that again to my face you son-of-a-bitch!" she shouted, struggling to get free of the arms restraining her.

The Dalish hunters laughed. "So this is the best the City Elves have to offer?" one of them asked sarcastically. "A blonde Flat Ear scared out of her wits at a few Dalish hunters and a redhead who spits more fire than she inflicts?"

The Dalish hunters around them all began to laugh. Scarlett felt ashamed under their mockery. She couldn't believe what had happened to her and had still not recovered from it. Her legs still felt like jelly and she was shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly a woman's voice interrupted them.

"I would take care who you insult, Lethalin."

The Dalish elves curbed their laughter at once and turned to meet the elf mage before them. The four of them bowed their heads. Scarlett didn't have the energy to look up. Her vision was still hazy.

"Forgive me Keeper," the elf who had mocked them replied. Scarlett could hear soft footsteps approach them. The footsteps halted close to her. She could see a pair of thin, dirty feet appear in front of where she sat. Scarlett looked up. An elven woman with a tattooed face was standing before her, holding out her hand to help her to her feet. There was something familiar about the woman. She was smiling kindly down at Scarlett, waiting for her to accept.

"L...Lanaya?" Scarlett asked surprised.

"Andaran atish'an...Hero of Ferelden. I've been expecting you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Shianni**

"Keeper?"

Lanaya ignored the questioning stares of her Dalish hunters and took Scarlett's outstretched arm, helping her to her feet. Shianni came to Scarlett's side at once to hold her steady. She didn't know what had come over her cousin. Scarlett was normally so calm in these types of situations. _Was it just me or did she looked terrified?_ There was a crazed look in her eyes, not unlike the look that had been there long ago when she had rescued Shianni from Vaughan and his friends back in Denerim. It scared Shianni to think that the threat of a few Dalish hunters could bring that rage to the surface so easily. On a good day, Scarlett could have taken the four of them out blind folded. She had a sixth sense when it came to being a marksman. Instead, the Warden had crumpled to the floor after being gently disarmed by Leliana and didn't look like she had the energy to shout at the Dalish, never mind shoot at them. It was the first time Shianni had ever seen her look so weak.

Scarlett couldn't take her eyes of the Dalish woman. Shianni had no idea who she was but felt in awe of her. The only Dalish she had seen up close were those who had fought alongside them all during the Battle of Denerim. This young woman wore thin green robes with a small fur throw over her shoulders. She held a giant silver staff tightly in her hand and leaned on it coolly as she observed them. Shianni was well aware that Scarlett and Leliana had had dealings with the Dalish in the past and could see the recognition in Scarlett's eyes. The name Lanaya sounded familiar. Leliana had spoken of her before, back before all this mess, when the three of them had been on their way to Halamshiral. Maybe this was the Dalish Scarlett and Leliana had met during the Blight.

"You've been expecting us?" Leliana repeated, directing her question at the Keeper.

Lanaya nodded, "Of course. Wynne told me you would be coming. I sent my hunters to watch out for you. It is good to see you both again. It has been too long. I am afraid I do not know those who you travel with, however."

"This is Sketch, Lanaya," Leliana said, gesturing to him. "He's an old friend of mine."

Sketch smiled and bowed his head.

"And I'm Scarlett's cousin, Shianni," Shianni said, holding her hand out, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Lanaya smiled kindly at her and shook Shianni's outstretched hand. Shianni was surprised to find the Keeper's skin quite delicate and soft. She had expected it to be calloused and dirty, like those of the Dalish hunters.

The Keeper turned to her hunters then.

"This is The Hero of Ferelden, Lethalin. A Hero who you have just insulted," Lanaya said firmly, "They are welcome guests within our clan and I expect them to be treated as such. Are we understood?"

The fours hunters bowed again. "Ma nuvenin, Keeper."

"You may go back to camp now," Lanaya said, sending the hunters on their way. When they were out of earshot Lanaya turned back to Scarlett and the others.

"I apologise for their rudeness," she said. Her eyes scanned Scarlett, Shianni's arm around her waist for support. "Are you alright, Warden?"

Shianni looked down at her cousin's face. It was paler than usual though the crazed look in her eyes seemed to have disappeared. Shianni could feel the heaves of her chest as Scarlett tried to regulate her breathing to a normal level. She didn't seem up to answering though, or maybe she was too embarrassed to.

"It's good to see you again as well, Keeper Lanaya. Scarlett's...She hasn't been feeling the best recently... Is there perhaps somewhere she could sit down?"

"Of course," Lanaya said worriedly, "I had my First provide an Aravel for you all to travel in. Come with me."

Shianni had no idea what an Aravel was but she was eager to find out. She had been looking forward to finally meeting the Dalish all her life and had briefly contemplated running away to join them when she was younger. She walked alongside Scarlett, her arm still supportively around her cousin's waist as Lanaya led them all through the trees.

After a few minutes a Dalish camp came into view. Shianni gasped as she set eyes on a Dalish dwelling for the first time. It shocked her how...natural everything looked. As though the giant caravans and the heavily tattooed inhabitants wearing cured leathers and furs were simply another glorious part of the forest. Shianni assumed the giant caravans were the Aravels. They looked like giant land ships only without the masts, and she found herself wondering how they moved. Her question was answered as they rounded the nearest Aravel to find the most beautiful looking creatures Shianni had ever set eyes on which were silently grazing in a giant pen.

"Wow..." she breathed, her eyes wide. The creatures had a majestic, calming presence. Their pure white hide seemed to almost sparkle, along with the sliver antlers which sprung from their heads and curled towards the sky. There was a certain wisdom to the creatures, their hooves gracefully brushing along the grass as they walked. Shianni's remark didn't go un-noticed by Lanaya. She turned back to Shianni and smiled.

"I see you've noticed our Halla."

Shianni had never heard of a Halla before but she assumed the woman was referring to the majestic creatures.

"They're...!" her voice trailed off, still in awe. She doubted the overwhelming effect of the Halla ever waned and, to be honest, hoped it wouldn't. It was such a relaxing sensation, freeing her mind from worry and allowing it to wander.

_"Those Halla are certainly proud and beautiful. It's almost as though they know how special they are," Leliana said._

"The Halla have been our friends for many centuries," Lanaya informed her, "They are not slaves like horses are to humans. The Halla guide us. They are our noble companions."

"Noble..." Shianni repeated, still entranced by them as Lanaya led the party past the pen towards the open door of an Aravel. She couldn't help but think that 'noble' was the best way to describe the Halla. They were simply magnificent.

"Here we are," Lanaya said, gesturing inside the Aravel. "Make yourself at home, my friends. I will give you time to get settled and then we can speak."

"Ma serannas, Lanaya," Leliana said. The Keeper smiled at her proudly and bowed her head before leaving them to it. Shianni threw Leliana a curious look.

"I didn't know you spoke elven," she said, impressed. Leliana chuckled.

"I know a little, that which I have picked up over the years through songs and stories. I can teach you if you like," Leliana replied. Shianni's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked, interestedly, "I would like that!"

They helped Scarlett inside the Aravel and climbed in behind her. Shianni immediately fell in love with the land ship interior. It was warm and cosy, not like she had expected. At the back lay a few cots, laid out invitingly as though expecting them. The air inside was scented with the flowers and buds of the surrounding forest, tickling Shianni's nostrils, calming her and making her feel at one with the natural world.

"I could get used to this," she muttered, sitting herself down beside Scarlett on the long comfy chair. She turned to look at her, "How are you feeling, Cousin?"

Sketch and Leliana took a seat beside her then. Scarlett leaned her head back against the chair.

"I'm fine," she said. She seemed to have calmed down at last. Whether it was the effect of the Aravel or her own body at work, Shianni was glad to see some colour come back into her cousin's cheeks. She reached out a hand and patted Scarlett's leg.

"Good, I'll go get you some water," she said getting to her feet.

"I'll go with you," Sketch said, getting to his feet. "I wan-"

"No, you stay," Leliana interrupted firmly, "I'll go with Shianni."

Before any of them could object, Leliana exited the Aravel and waited outside. Shianni and Sketch stared at her curiously. _That was strange. _

"I guess I'll...wait here then," Sketch said, confused at her sudden outburst. It was as though she didn't want to be alone with Scarlett. _Stupid though, _Shianni told herself. Sketch let go of Shianni's hand and sat himself back down beside Scarlett. Shianni jumped off the Aravel to the grass below.

"What was that about?" she asked Leliana as they made their way towards Lanaya.

"What?" Leliana asked absentmindedly, avoiding Shianni's eyes.

"That!" Shianni said, "Before! It seemed like you couldn't wait t get out of there."

Leliana shrugged. "I just wanted to stretch my legs...That's all."

Shianni tilted her head, confused. They were just after walking through a forest for over half a day to get here. The last thing anyone felt like doing right now was stretching their legs. There was something going on.

"Did you and Scarlett have another argument again or something?" Shianni asked. Leliana turned to her briefly then.

"No, of course not," she said, shaking her head, "We're...fine."

"Ok," Shianni replied slowly, unsatisfied with her answer. "If you say so..."

They said nothing more as they approached the Keeper. Shianni sensed Leliana wasn't telling her the truth but decided to drop it. If it was between her and Scarlett then it wasn't really any of her business. They reserved the right to keep things about their relationship as private as they could, even though it was difficult when travelling with other people.

The Dalish elves eyed them warily as they walked through camp. Shianni began to feel uneasy for the first time since arriving. Suddenly she realised this must have been what it was like for humans walking through the Alienage back in Denerim. It was strange getting those same icy stares from elves though, heavily tattooed or not. Their meaning was clear: You do not belong here, Outsider. Lanaya smiled at them both in greeting, a contrast to those around her. Shianni imagined the young Keeper smiled a lot. It was a serious contradiction to the tales she had heard of all Dalish being fierce, bow-wielding, bandits. There was something about this Keeper that she liked and respected.

"I trust you are all comfortable?" she asked.

"We are," Leliana replied, "Thank you so much for allowing us to travel with you. We've had a bit of bad luck recently and need to get as far away from here as we can, undetected if possible."

Lanaya chuckled. "We'll you've come to the right people. We Dalish are experts at going undetected."

Shianni and Leliana chuckled themselves. Shianni couldn't help thinking that it would still be an amazing feat if they made it to Antiva City without encountering more Templars of Seekers. They had decided to stop off there on their travels next. Leliana had talked about the place so much that Shianni had to see it for herself. Both she and Scarlett had left the decision up to Shianni and she had been drawn in by Leliana's stories, making it an easy decision to decide that their next destination would be Antiva. Travelling with the Dalish to get there was just a bonus, one that Shianni was going to take full advantage of.

"How is the Warden?" Lanaya asked concerned, "She didn't look too good back there. It was surprising to see."

Leliana and Shianni glanced at each other, questioning whether to tell the Keeper of their Templar troubles. Shianni saw the answer in the Bard's eyes.

"Scarlett's...been under a lot of strain recently," Shianni answered carefully, avoiding any specific details, "She's only beginning to recover from it now."

"I see," Lanaya replied sadly. "I sense there is more to the story but, I will not push you. I can see when things are better left unsaid."

"Thank you, "Shianni replied. "We were hoping you could provide us with some water for her."

"Certainly," Lanaya said. She gestured to her First who went to fetch them a few flasks filled with water. The First handed them to Shianni and Leliana who thanked her in return.

"We should get back," Leliana said. "It's been a long day and I am sure you need your rest as much as we do. We have a long road ahead of us."

"I understand," Lanaya replied. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. I would not be in this position if it was not for you and the Warden. I owe you both a great deal for helping us fight the werewolves all those years ago."

"You are very kind, Keeper," Leliana said with a smile. Shianni bowed her head.

"Ma serannas," she said, repeating the words Leliana had said earlier. Lanaya gave her an approving smile.

"I see you are already beginning to learn our ways," she said impressed.

"I'm hoping to," Shianni replied. "I've always had a fascination with the Dalish."

"Is that so? Well maybe we could talk sometime. I would be happy to teach you. Our Hahren will also be able to help you learn some of our lore. After all, our history is also yours."

Shianni couldn't believe her ears. "Really?" she asked. Lanaya nodded. "Thank you!"

They said their goodbyes and made their way back towards the aravel. "Can you believe it?" Shianni said, turning to Leliana excitedly, "I'm finally going to get some answers about the elves of old! And I can ask her about that old elven saying: "We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit."

Leliana smiled, "I had a feeling you would like it among the Dalish. Just...be careful, ok? Not all of them are as nice to city born elves as Lanaya. She's a special case, considering she was one of them."

"What?" Shianni blurted out. She couldn't believe that the Dalish Keeper had once been a City Elf like her. Maybe that was why Shianni had been drawn to her. The woman was becoming something of an idol for her and they had only just met.

"It's true," Leliana replied, "I'm sure she will tell you about it herself sometime."

Shianni couldn't help but smile as they entered the Aravel. Travelling with the Dalish was going to be a life changing experience for her. She couldn't wait to get started

**Two months later**

**Leliana**

The wild boar sizzled on the spit as the flames of the fire below licked over its tender, juicy meat. Leliana was so hungry. Her stomach rumbled and she couldn't wait to tuck in to the crispy bacon which the Dalish Hahren was now scraping onto small pewter plates and handing them out to the clan and its guests. Though normally preferring her meat undercooked (as most Orlesians did) Leliana was surprised to find that the Dalish had a rather special way of cooking and had fallen in love with the herbs and seasoning they used. Although this clan had been Ferelden based, they seemed to have picked up a few Orlesian and Antivan traditions to combine with that of their own and the Bard looked forward to every dinner she spent with them, eating foods which brought back memories of her childhood. She thanked the Hahren and took the plate he offered her, adorned with bacon and Dalish bread that the women had baked from scratch, and tucked in, immediately feeling the whole in her stomach being filled.

"Can you believe this food?" asked Sketch, his mouth full.

Scarlett and Shianni both let out groans of pleasure as they savoured their own. They had been travelling with the Dalish for two months and every dinner time they had the same discussion. The three elves were excited to be tasting food the way their ancestors had intended it and Leliana, well she was just glad to be eating something which remotely resembled Orlesian cuisine.

"I'll never get sick of this," Shianni replied, staring at her food longingly.

"If only we had a bottle of whiskey to wash it down," Scarlett relented.

Leliana chuckled. "Well...I don't know about whiskey but..." To the amazement of the others the Bard produced a giant bottle of ale from under her cloak. The others cheered appreciatively.

"Where did you get that?" Scarlett exclaimed, wide eyed. Leliana giggled.

"When we passed that human settlement, a few days ago. I thought I'd save it for a special occasion."

"Which is?" Scarlett asked. Leliana smirked.

"Shianni and Sketch's two month anniversary!" she revealed, holding the bottle in the air in celebration. They all laughed.

"Seriously?" Shianni asked, after accepting Sketch's kiss, "I didn't think it had been that long!"

"Well, time flies when you're in love, Cousin," Scarlett said smiling.

"True," she agreed, "Though I think you and Leliana would know more about that than we would. How long have you been together now?"

Leliana caught Scarlett's eye. They still hadn't told anyone they had broken up. _How are we going to get around this one? _Suddenly she saw a twinkle in Scarlett's eye.

"Let's not take the focus away from you and Sketch, Cousin," she said, "This is your day, not ours!"

Shianni and Sketch smiled at each other then. "I suppose your right," Shianni relented, noticing nothing strange, "Give it here then! I claim first sip!"

Leliana handed her the bottle as Scarlett and Sketch laughed, waiting for her to open it. She glanced up at Scarlett, catching her eye again and could see the same relief there. Scarlett winked at her. They were fine still. Leliana smiled back at her. The friendship they had redeveloped over the last two months was going well. They had finally gotten over most of the awkwardness and got know each other again. Scarlett's state of health had been improving daily thanks to her cousin. Shianni had came up with a brilliant idea to buy her new Dalish armor made of Ironbark, giving her that sense of reassurance that she so needed to help her get over her fears and the apprehensiveness that came over her sometimes. They had encountered more than enough bandits on the highways the Dalish led them past for her to get used to being in battle once more. There was only one thing on her mind now: Keeping Shianni and Sketch from finding out about the fate of her relationship with Leliana.

Leliana had contemplated telling Shianni after they had been on the road for a month, but Scarlett had asked her not too. Although she didn't say it, Scarlett still had some doubts about Sketch which Leliana had tried to reassure her on.

"I don't like it, Leliana," Scarlett said one day. Leliana had seated herself beside the Warden where she lay on the forest floor, staring up at the night sky. The others had long since gone to bed with the rest of the clan, leaving the two of them alone.

"Don't like what?" Leliana asked. She always felt a little angry when Scarlett doubted her friend. She had known Sketch for many years, since before Scarlett even, and never once had he turned on her.

"I'm sorry," Scarlett said, straightening up into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around her legs, tucking them under her chin, mirroring Leliana. "I know he loves her, and I know she loves him. But I just can't help but feel there's something... _missing_ there."

Leliana turned to look at her. She could see the concern on Scarlett's face, the frustration as she tried to work out Sketch's so-called flaw. "Are you saying you don't trust him?" she asked, "He saved your life, and Shianni's. Why would he do that if he had a hidden agenda?"

Scarlett shook her head. "I'm not saying he has hidden agenda. I believe he's genuine but...he just seems a little..._nervous?... _Is that the word I'm looking for?"

"Nervous?" Leliana repeated, "You've lost me..."

"Maybe that wasn't a good way to describe it," Scarlett shrugged, "I just hope Shianni knows what she's getting herself into. I'll be keeping an eye on them both."

Leliana smiled then. She was happy to see Scarlett looking out for Shianni again. It was a sign that she was starting to notice others around her and come out of herself once more. Scarlett had spent too long trapped inside her own pain, closing herself off from others with only horrible flash backs and bitter thoughts for company. Travelling with the Dalish had given her the time and distractions she needed to recover and had given Leliana a chance to spend some quality time with her, having fun together as friends rather than being the strained couple who couldn't even look at each other without arguing.

Leliana still heard Scarlett scream in her sleep at night though, as she lay in her own cot in the Aravel, a few feet away. Thankfully the single cots had prevented them both from having to explain to Shianni and Sketch why they were not sleeping together as per usual. It was still hard for Leliana not to feel responsible for Scarlett anymore and occasionally she got the urge to get out of bed and soothe the Warden as she lay trapped in her nightmares, her moans and shouts filing the Aravel and echoing through the cold night of the Dalish camp. The Bard stayed put though. She and Scarlett were finally moving on and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardise that. Why bring up old feelings when they had been sufficiently buried?

Leliana gazed over at the Warden one last time before turning to Shianni and watching her take the first sip of ale. The three of them laughed at her reaction.

"Ugh, Andraste's holy knickers, Leliana! That is the strongest ale I've ever tasted!" she exclaimed, her eyes beginning to water. Leliana giggled.

"I should think so, I got it from a dwarf," she said, ""I once drank a thimble of dwarven ale. Woke up a week later in Jader wearing nothing but my shoes and a towel."

The others laughed. "Sounds like fun," Shianni said, still chuckling. She held the bottle out to Sketch who took a swig. His reaction was just like Shianni's.

"Maker's breath! How do the Dwarves drink that swill?" he exclaimed, coughing a little. Leliana took the bottle and had a sip before passing it to Scarlett.

"I don't feel anything," Scarlett said disappointedly as the others were already getting tipsy.

"What!" Shianni exclaimed

"You're having me on!" Leliana said in disbelief. Scarlett laughed.

"I'm not. I genuinely cannot feel a thing," she said confused, taking a read at the label on the glass bottle as if it held the answer, "Maybe I'm just used to it after living with Oghren back in Amaranthine. We drank a couple of bottles of this stuff a night."

"By The Maker!" Leliana said "A night? In that case give me some mo-"

"There is no drinking at camp, Shems!"

A Dalish apprentice appeared with three others and snapped the bottle from Scarlett's outstretched hand. Scarlett and Shianni got to their feet at once.

"We are elves!" Scarlett said angrily, "And I suggest you hand back that bottle before I cut off your arm and take it myself."

The Dalish apprentice and his friends withdrew their swords and daggers, Scarlett and Shianni mirroring them.

"Try it, Flat Ear!" one of them snarled, "I bet you'd pass out with fear before you even touched me."

The hunters and surrounding Dalish all began to laugh as they mocked Scarlett for what had happened to her when they first encountered the clan two months ago. Leliana, sensing the potential danger, jumped to her feet. Before she could get to Scarlett however, Scarlett lunged forwards and shoved the Dalish apprentice backwards into his friends. He landed on the grass on his back, taking a few of them with him.

"You were saying, Dalish?" she spat. The Dalish hunters began to yell, putting themselves in between the apprentice and Scarlett as they tried to get to each other. A scuffle broke out in the middle of the camp. It seemed like a common occurrence these days with the tense atmosphere their presence caused the Dalish clan they were travelling with. Leliana reached Scarlett and put herself in front of her, trying to keep her from advancing like the Dalish hunters were doing to the apprentice.

"Scarlett, stop! It's what he wants!" Leliana said as she and Shianni tried to restrain her.

"Get off me!" she shouted, trying to get around her, "If he wants a fight he can have one!"

"Go back to the Alienage, Flat Ear! Your kind are not welcome here!" the apprentice shouted over the heads of his clan mates.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The scuffle broke up at once and everyone turned to see who had shouted. Keeper Lanaya stood beside them all, looking at her apprentice in fury. He dropped his head, ashamed.

"I am sorry, Keeper," he said guiltily under her disappointed gaze.

"I am tired of this hostility," Lanaya said, her voice speaking at its normal level now. "You have disobeyed me and done nothing but insult my guests from they have joined our clan for the last two months."

The Dalish surrounding them all dropped their heads in shame.

"None of us would be here if not for this Grey Warden, who saved this very clan a few years ago, lest you all have forgotten. And now you mock her and her friends? You call them Shems because they are City Elves. But tell me...How many of you knew that I was indeed a City Elf once?"

Surprised chatter broke out among the younger generation of elves. Lanaya had clearly only shared her past with a small few Dalish in her clan. Leliana had never understood her hesitance before. Elves were elves in her eyes. However, after travelling with this clan she realised that the Dalish were not as forgiving as had originally seemed. Now understood why Lanaya had kept her mouth shut. She was sad that it had come to something like this to force the Keeper to release her secret to the entire clan.

"Fen, give the Warden back her bottle of ale!" The Keeper ordered the apprentice. He made his way through the crowd reluctantly and handed Scarlett the bottle back, throwing both her and Leliana a disgusted sneer as he did so. "Now everyone clear off away from this Aravel and leave my friends to in peace!"

The crowd dispersed immediately, still muttering about their Keeper's heritage. Lanaya turned to her guests.

"I am sorry, Warden. The last two months have not been easy on this clan. They grow wary of your presence."

"It's not your fault, Keeper. We were never going to belong here no matter how hard we tried," Scarlett said.

"I guess City Elves and Dalish Elves will never be the same," Shianni said sadly, "No matter how much I try and learn the lore. No matter how much elven I try to speak, I'm always going to be an outcast."

Leliana felt for Shianni. She had watched her soak up the Dalish way of life like a sponge in the last two months and saw her try to integrate with the Dalish clan. But they wouldn't accept her, no matter how much Lanaya attempted to help her. Leliana never remembered this clan being so cold. The years had changed them so.

The Keeper reached out and placed a hand on Shianni's shoulder. "Don't say that, Shianni. It breaks my heart to hear it."

"Only because you used to be one of us!" Shianni replied angrily. "None of these elves want us here! They are Dalish, the "true elves". We are nothing but Shemlen to them! "Flat Ears!" None of them care how many of our people suffer in Alienages while they live free and roam the lands! I'm ashamed to say I wanted to be one of them."

"Shianni not all clans are the same!" Lanaya implored, "This clan are just a lot more hostile than others and with good reason considering our past. You could still find a place among us Dalish yet, don't give up!"

Shianni shook her head, brushing Lanaya's arm from her shoulder. "I already have," she said dully, "There's nothing for me here..."

Leliana watched her walk towards the Aravel and enter, closing the door behind her. Sketch ran after her to make sure she was ok. Leliana sighed and turned back to Lanaya then, who was staring after Shianni regretfully.

"The whole point of the Dalish is to educate those of us who have been 'lost', so to speak. But I fear that the Dalish themselves have become lost," The Dalish Keeper said dully as she stared around the camp, "Lost in our own sense of self righteousness when it comes to the culture and lore which we had intended to protect and pass on. And who suffers for it? Those who we were supposed to be helping. City Elves who had lost their way under Shemlen suppression. But I fear we are the ones suppressing them now."

Leliana felt pity on the Dalish Keeper as she listened to her words.

"Truer words were never spoken," she replied, "But I fear we have overstayed our welcome nonetheless. We will not trouble your clan further, Lanaya."

To Leliana's surprise the Keeper shook her head. "I will at least get you to Antiva City. That was my promise," she said, almost pleading with them to stay. Leliana nodded then, seeing the regret in the Keeper's eyes.

"As you wish," she said gratefully, "I think it's time we all go to bed now though. There has been enough bad blood for one night."

"I agree," Lanaya answered. "Tell Shianni I am sorry. She has learnt so much and I would hate to see it go to waste. I hope she finds a true place among us one day. Goodnight, my friends."

"Goodnight, Lanaya," Scarlett said. They watched her walk away, thankful for everything she had done for them. It was too bad her clan didn't see it.

"So much for a happy anniversary," Scarlett said sadly.

"She'll be alright, Scarlett," Leliana replied, "At least she has Sketch."

"I suppose," Scarlett said. "Do you think he'll still be there when he knows we've broken up though?"

"You've broken up!?"

Leliana and Scarlett jumped at the sound and turned in the direction of the Aravel, having thought that they were alone. To their horror, Shianni and Sketch were standing behind them, open-mouthed by what they had just heard Scarlett say. Leliana heard Scarlett curse her stupidity beside her. So much for keeping it a secret now. This charade was over. It was time to come clean.


	19. Chapter 19

**Scarlett**

Shianni and Sketch were staring at Scarlett and Leliana in complete and utter disbelief. Scarlett swore under her breath. She had no idea they were behind her and had just unknowingly revealed her and Leliana's big secret. They both glanced at each other, neither wanting to begin the truth.

"Well?" Sketch demanded. Scarlett had never seen him so angry or afraid before. Normally he was so calm. She had a feeling her premonitions about him were correct. Leliana sighed.

"It's true..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shianni asked sadly, glancing from her cousin to Leliana. Unlike Sketch, she was more upset than angry. She looked devastated. It made Scarlett feel ten times worse for not confiding in her earlier. "Since when has this been going on?"

"Since...the dinner you organised for us back at Wynne's cottage," Scarlett admitted regretfully. They had not meant to keep the secret for that long, but after a while it just got easier to avoid thinking about it and neither Leliana or Scarlett wanted to bring it up after seeing how happy Shianni was.

"TWO MONTHS AGO!" Sketch yelled as Shianni's jaw dropped once more. Scarlett grimaced and saw Leliana do the same. It sounded a lot worse when said out loud. Two months of deceit.

"Keep your voice down," Leliana replied, looking around to see if any Dalish were nearby. "We didn't mean for it to go on this long, it just..."

"What? Slipped your minds?" Sketch finished, his temper continuing to flare.

"Sketch..."Leliana pled, "This wasn't easy for us. I know what your thinking but you must understand-"

"Understand what?" Sketch interrupted, "You promised me, Leliana. You promised me you would warn me if this happened again. I can't go through that a second time!"

Shianni looked utterly perplexed both at the revelation and at Leliana's conversation with Sketch. Scarlett however was becoming angrier by the second as she realised who exactly Sketch wa referring to. She had been right.

"What exactly are you implying, Sketch? That when we broke up I would automatically kill you? Capture you, Torture you? What!?"

Sketch turned to Scarlett. "I'm not saying that at all...but I didn't say that last time either and I ended up on the receiving end of punishment for Leliana's broken relationship!"

"Sketch!" Leliana cried, "How could you?"

Sketch got closer to Leliana then until he was yelling in her face. "Because it's the truth!" he shouted, "You were the one who got cold feet in the last mission for Marjolaine and tried to undo it. All because you feared for Marjolaine's life! Well what about ours, Leliana? What about Tug and me? We didn't even enter your thoughts. It's your fault my best friend is dead! You're just as guilty as Marjolaine."

"You bastard!" Scarlett shouted, lunging forwards and shoving him back away from Leliana.

"Scarlett stop!" Shianni shouted, placing herself between Sketch and her cousin. Leliana placed a hand on Scarlett to stop her.

"Don't, please, you'll only make things worse," she said angrily. Scarlett frowned at her and pulled roughly out of her grasp. She felt like a child who had been told off. She had been trying to help her.

"Make things worse?" Scarlett repeated, looking at the Bard, confused. After a few seconds she then she nodded in false realisation. "Oh of course, because that's what I always do, right?"

"Scarlett that's not what I meant!" Leliana said frustrated.

"Sure it is!" Scarlett countered as Shianni and Sketch got their first taste of Scarlett and Leliana's shattered relations. "Oh, stupid Scarlett! Every time she tries to protect someone she screws it up. Go on, say it! That's what you really meant!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Leliana screamed back, "I just think you're a little too hot headed and reckless sometimes Scarlett and it gets us into even more trouble than we originally were in, in the first place!"

Scarlett laughed bitterly. "Well then it's a good thing we're not a "we" any more isn't it?" she said spitefully.

Leliana looked furious. "Well since we're no longer a "we" and there's no use pretending anymore you can take your damn ring back!"

Scarlett's breath caught then. She felt like someone had punched her in the gut. The Warden stared dumbstruck at the ring she had given Leliana back in Amaranthine, which the Bard was now taking off her finger for the first time in almost six years. She held it out to Scarlett.

Silence passed as Scarlett stood frozen to the spot, staring at Leliana with sad eyes. The Bard stared back at her, waiting for Scarlett to take it. Slowly, reluctantly, Scarlett reached out her hand, allowing Leliana to drop the ring into her palm. Scarlett closed her fist around it weakly before her hand fell limply to her side. She stared at the ground defeated, feeling Shianni and Sketch's eyes on her, amazed at what they had just seen. If they ever needed any proof that the relationship was now finished, they had just got it.

Scarlett felt her eyes swim with tears. She fought them back. She looked up at Leliana, seeing the regret in the Bard's bright blue eyes. Scarlett gestured to Shianni and Sketch with her hand. "You can deal with this yourself then...because I've had enough..."

Scarlett took off without another word, avoiding Leliana's gaze as she walked past her.

"Scarlett!" Leliana called after her. Scarlett didn't stop. She heard Leliana groan in frustration behind her. She had no idea where she was going but knew she needed to get away. She was sick of being nothing but a disappointment in Leliana's eyes. It was clear the Bard blamed her for more than she let on. Now that their charade was over the real sparks were flying. They had nothing to loose anymore. Everything they'd had was already gone.

**Shianni**

Shianni sat on a log, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. Sketch and Leliana were standing across camp, having a heated discussion with each other. Shianni couldn't believe all that had happened. Between discovering her cousin and Leliana's break up, Leliana handing back her ring, Scarlett storming off, and the strange way Sketch was now acting, Shianni couldn't process it all. She took the bottle of dwarven ale Leliana had bought for her anniversary and swallowed a few mouthfuls. She felt it hit the back of her throat hard and heaved, feeling slightly sick.

"Ugh, I gotta give this shit up," she said to herself, staring down at the bottle and realising there were never any answers at the bottom.

Shianni wondered where Scarlett went. Suddenly she saw history repeating itself. Gripped by immediate panic, she dropped the bottle of ale and jumped to her feet, sprinting in the direction Scarlett had entered the forest. _Come on Scarlett don't do this to me again cousin! _As soon as she reached the trees she searched the ground for footsteps. There was a faint outline of Scarlett's boots on the terrain. Shianni immediately set out on a run after her. After several minutes there was still no sign of her. Shianni cursed under her breath and stopped. _Damn it! _

Just as she turned around to return to camp her eyes caught a glimpse of blonde hair a short way to her right. She exhaled. _Thank The Maker! _She walked over to where her cousin stood behind some bushes.

"Scarlett!"

Scarlett jumped and turned around. She looked relieved to see it was only Shianni.

"What's up Shianni?"

"You had me worried sick!" Shianni replied. Scarlett smiled at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to walk this far. I lost track of time."

As Shianni got nearer she noticed what Scarlett had been looking at. A small white flower was protruding from the ground and looked extremely out of place in comparison with the rest of the forest.

"You have an interest in plants all of a sudden, Cousin?" she joked. Scarlett laughed.

"Only the ones that I planted myself," she replied. Shianni threw her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

Scarlett bent down and patted the soil around the flower's stem to keep it in place. "You know, when a Dalish dies the clan buries their remains and plants a tree over the grave?"

Shianni was surprised. "I didn't know that."

Scarlett nodded as she got to her feet again. "It's kind of like the cycle of life. You know, new life springing from old? I always liked the sentiment behind it," her face fell, "I just thought...well, my father was always interested in the Dalish. I think he would have liked it."

Shianni stared at her cousin sympathetically. "I'm sure he would have," she agreed gently. She watched her cousins face as she stared down at the little flower she had planted in memory of her father.

"It's been almost a year Shianni," Scarlett said sadly, "Can you believe it?"

Shianni shook her head. "It still seems like only yesterday," she replied. Scarlett sighed.

"It feels to me as though he's been gone forever," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I can barely even remember his face anymore."

Shianni's heart broke at Scarlett's words. This was the first time she had heard her speak of Cyrion's death. It had been pent up inside her for almost a year. Shianni still remembered that day vividly in her mind. It was supposed to have been a happy one, a day of celebration. Instead, it had scarred her for the rest of her life. She knew if she felt that way, then Scarlett surely felt much worse.

"What do you think he would have said about us travelling together?" Shianni asked. Scarlett chuckled.

"He would have tried to talk us out of it, of course. Told us it was too dangerous or guilt tripped me into staying saying that I'd barely been home...To be honest, I can see his point now. This trip has been nothing but a disaster from the very beginning."

Shianni sighed. "Don't say that, cousin. This is still the beginning. We have a long way to go yet."

Scarlett shrugged. "That's what scares me..."

"Hey," Shianni said loudly. She reached out and placed a hand on either of Scarlett's arms. Scarlett looked up at her surprised. Shianni couldn't listen to any more irrational fears coming from her once fearless cousin.

"Listen to me! You are the Hero of Ferelden! You defeated an Archdemon almost singlehandedly and saved the world from a Blight. Nothing scares you, you hear me, nothing!"

Scarlett smiled then, mirroring Shianni's grin. "What would I do without you, cousin?" she asked.

"Well, you'd probably drink a lot less," Shianni admitted. They both laughed then.

"And I thought I was the bad example," Scarlett joked. Shianni shook her head, her expression becoming serious. She squeezed Scarlett's arms gently.

"Look Scarlett, I know you've been through a lot. Most people couldn't have survived the last few months you've had. But just know one thing...I'm always here for you, no matter what. You have always looked after me and now it's my turn to look after you. I'm not just a little kid any more and I need to start acting like it. We've been so distant lately and to be honest it was my fault. I held things back from you and now you have done the same. What was going through your mind Scarlett? I can't believe you didn't tell me you and Leliana had ended your relationship!"

A guilty look crossed Scarlett's face. "I'm sorry, Shianni. I know I should have...I guess I just didn't want to admit it..."

Scarlett groaned and sat herself down on a nearby log then. Shianni joined her. She watched as Scarlett stared at the ground sadly.

"You still love her?" Shianni asked. Scarlett shrugged.

"To be honest Shianni, I don't know what I feel anymore. I thought there was a chance we could work this out, but then my big mouth digs the hole I'm already in even deeper and Leliana slips even further away from me."

"That was pretty harsh what she did though," Shianni said, staring at the ring the Scarlett was fidgeting with in her hands.

"Maybe," Scarlett agreed, "But what reason does she have to keep it now?"

Shianni couldn't think of anything to say. She placed a comforting arm around Scarlett's shoulder and rested her head against hers. They both stared at the little white flower which was swaying slightly in the breeze.

**Leliana**

"Sketch you can't be serious!?"

Leliana could not believe what her old friend had decided.

"I have to Leliana," Sketch said angrily, "I'm sorry but...I don't trust you anymore. You lied to me and we told each we would be straight."

"Yes, about things which would cause us a threat! Scarlett is no threat to either of us!" Leliana replied bewildered. She had known Sketch for many years but never once had he been this stubborn and cold towards her.

"We thought Marjolaine wasn't a threat and look what happened to us!" Sketch countered," You have a choice Leliana, stay with me or stay with Scarlett. I'm not waiting around for her to stab us in the back!"

"Scarlett is NOT Marjolaine!" Leliana shouted, "She's nothing like her!"

"OH really?" Sketch asked, "That's not what you told me back in Orlais. You said she reminded you of how Marjolaine used to be. Who's to say she won't end up the same way? You need to stop following your heart Leliana and start following your head! You are blinded by your love for these women and everyone around you has to suffer for it!"

"That's not fair!" Leliana said, getting even angrier, "My personal relationships are none of your business, Sketch!"

"They are when I suffer the consequences for them!" Sketch yelled back, "I'm sorry my friend, but I can't let myself fall into the same trap. It almost killed both of us last time. I have to look out for myself for a change instead of counting on others to protect me. You're on your own now."

"What about Shianni?" Leliana asked, "She loves you."

Sketch looked sad then. "I know. I love her too but...This isn't about anyone else. I have to put myself first for a change."

"Sketch please don't do this to her!" Leliana pleaded. She reached out and grabbed his arms, trying to make him change his mind. Sketch shook out of her grasp.

"She can stay with me if she wants," he said, "It's up to her."

"You're going to make her choose?" Leliana said in disbelief.

"I'm giving her another option besides travelling with you and Scarlett. That Warden is unstable and you're too blind to see it."

"Don't talk about Scarlett like that!" Leliana said angrily, "You don't even know her!"

"I know that she has hurt you," Sketch replied, "You told me Scarlett would never do that to you but now look at you both."

Leliana suddenly started to cry. She fell to the ground on her knees, placing a hand over her chest as she was overcome with heaving sobs. She couldn't do this anymore. Why did everything have to be so damn difficult? What happened to the good old days when everything was simple? Sketch came and knelt beside her then, regretful for the things he had said.

"I'm sorry, Leliana," he said gently, his hand resting on her back, "I didn't mean to get so angry. I've made my decision though."

"Made your decision to do what?"

Leliana and Sketch looked up. Shianni was walking towards them, Scarlett trailing along behind her. She had just heard the end of their conversation. Leliana couldn't look at Scarlett. She got unsteadily to her feet then and wiped her eyes. Sketch stood up with her and walked towards Shianni.

"There's something I have to ask you Shianni," he said. He turned to Leliana and Scarlett then, "Give us a moment." They both stared at Shianni worriedly before walking back to the Aravel without speaking. As Scarlett made to get inside Leliana reached out and stopped her.

"Scarlett...?"

Scarlett didn't look at her. "Not now Leliana...I just need a minute..."

Leliana allowed her hand to drop and Scarlett walked past her into the Aravel without so much as a glance. Just then the Keeper appeared at their campfire.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, "We heard raised voices."

Leliana looked around and was surprised to see that most of the Dalish were sitting around their campfires now watching them. She turned back to Lanaya.

"I don't think it will be possible for us to stay any longer, Keeper," she said, "Things haven't worked out as we'd hoped."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lanaya said, noticing the tear stains on Leliana's cheeks. "I can provide you with a Halla and you can take the Aravel towards Antiva City. The Halla will guide you."

"That would be wonderful!" Leliana said, grateful for everything Lanaya was doing for them, "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it," Lanaya said with a smile. "I'm afraid you will not be able to take the Aravel any further than Antiva City. We will find it in the forest wherever you leave it. Our other Halla will seek out their sister and allow us to retrieve it."

"Of course," Leliana said. "Well I must pack my things. Thank you once again, Keeper. May your Gods watch over you."

"You are welcome, my friend. Same to you."

**Shianni**

Shianni's mouth fell open at Sketch's words. The rain had started to lash down around them and within a few minutes she was completely soaked to the skin. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. In the distance behind him the Keeper was attaching a Halla to the front of their Aravel. _Are we leaving already? _Leliana and Scarlett were standing outside it, unspeaking, while waiting on Shianni to finish her conversation with Sketch. They obviously knew what it was about. Shianni was finding it hard to keep up though.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head as though she had heard Sketch wrong, "What did you just say?"

Sketch caressed her cheek with his hand. "I'm not going to Antiva City with you," he repeated, "I'm staying here with the Dalish."

Shianni was still trying to make sense of it. "And you want me to...?"

"To stay with me. You have a choice Shianni, you don't have to go with Leliana and Scarlett. It's dangerous travelling with them."

"Dangerous?" Shianni repeated, "You mean... Scarlett's dangerous?"

Sketch hesitated to admit it but Shianni could see the truth in his eyes. She felt the anger build inside her. _No one talks about my cousin that way!_

"And you want me to choose between my family and my love for you?" she asked, the realization coming to her at last. Sketch continued to caress her face with his hands. He nodded.

"Scarlett can't be trusted she-"

"Get your hands off me!" Shianni shouted, pushing Sketch away from her.

"Shianni!" Sketch yelled, pulling her arm as she tried to walk away. "Wait!"

"For what?" Shianni yelled.

"For me to explain!" Sketch said desperately.

"Explain what Sketch? How you don't trust my cousin or how you're forcing me into leaving my family to be with you?"

Sketch hesitated, "I...That's not what I...I want you to stay Shianni. I love you!"

"You love me?" Shianni repeated sceptically, "If you loved me it wouldn't matter who we were travelling with. You would be with me no matter what. You know for all the bad things you have said about Scarlett and Leliana's relationship, you can bet that if one of them believed the other to be in danger they wouldn't abandon them like this and force them to choose. My cousin would fight to the death for Leliana and she would do the same for Scarlett. Even broken, their relationship is still stronger than ours ever was. I can't believe I was so stupid to think you actually cared about me."

Shianni's fury was now melting into hurt. It began to thaw in her heart, crushing every last hopeful feeling Sketch had given her over the past two months.

"I do like you, it's just..."

"What?" Shianni demanded, "It's just you've already got what you wanted from me and now you have no need to follow us around anymore?"

The Dalish elves had started to come closer for a better look. Shianni could care less what they thought anymore though. They didn't deserve the respect she had imagined they would. In actual fact, Shianni could barely see the difference between this clan and the majority of city elves she had known. They were rude, filthy, troublemakers just like many people Shianni had grew up around in the Alienage. Add obnoxious and big headed to that list and you had an accurate description of this entire Dalish clan apart from Keeper Lanaya. Shianni tore her gaze from the Dalish elves and stared back at Sketch in disappointment. _Why is he doing this?_

"I can't trust Leliana or Scarlett anymore. I have to look out for myself, Shianni, I have to put myself before you this time," Sketch said.

Shianni felt like he had punched her. "So I meant nothing to you? What was I? Just a challenge for you while you tried to decide on your next plan? Oh, let's try and seduce the little awkward red headed elf girl who panics when people touch her."

"I didn't say that," Sketch said.

"But that's what you meant!" Shianni shouted, tears beginning to build in her eyes. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been more betrayed in her life. "I opened my heart to you! I talked to you about things which I had never spoken of to anyone before and all that time you were just using me until something better came along."

Sketch said nothing. Shianni knew then that he hadn't exactly been innocent in his reasons for travelling with them. They provided him with good protection against Templars. Why would the Templars arrest an apostate when there was bigger game in the form of Leliana and Scarlett, the Chantry's most wanted? He could easily use them as a decoy to escape if the Templars came knocking.

Shianni went to walk away then turned back to Sketch, one last time, "You know...I thought it was only Shems who screwed me, then left me broken and bruised...I never expected an elf to do it too."

Sketch reached out and grabbed her arm as she went to walk away.

"Shianni!"

"Let go of me!" she spat, shaking her arm out of his grasp. The tears she had fought so hard to keep back began to pour down her face. _How could the nice, gentle elf I met a few months ago have changed so much? _She stared into Sketch's eyes, as though seeing him clearly for the first time. She shook her head at his betrayal.

"After everything those bastard Shems did to me that day, I never thought anything could cause me that much pain again. But you know what?...This hurts _so _much worse!"

Unable to look at him anymore Shianni turned and walked towards the Aravel. She was glad Sketch didn't try to follow. Leliana was busy trying to restrain Scarlett as she made to see to Sketch.

"Scarlett leave it!" Leliana said, pulling her into the carriage with her. Scarlett exhaled in anger as Leliana held her in her seat. Shianni, who had sat herself beside her, could almost feel the anger radiating from her cousin and felt as though she should have been reacting the same way. Her cousin turned to look at her then.

"Are you alright?" Scarlett asked.

"Fine," Shianni said bluntly, "Just get me out of here...I never want to see another Dalish again."

Leliana let out a high-pitched whistle, signalling for the Halla to move. As they left the Dalish camp Shianni took one last look out the window at Sketch standing in the rain. He was staring dejectedly at the Aravel as it passed. Shianni felt she had done the right thing by leaving him. Keeper Lanaya was waving sadly at them as they exited the Dalish camp. Shianni would miss her. She was the only Dalish of that clan worthy of respect and the clan were stupid enough not to see it. Unable to take any more, Shianni pulled the curtain across, blocking Sketch and the rest of the Dalish from view. She felt Scarlett place an arm around her then.

"You know Cousin, I think I learnt something to day," Shianni said gloomily.

"What's that Shianni?" Scarlett asked. Shianni looked up at her, a moment of true clarity coming to her at long last.

"That it doesn't matter what race a person is. It doesn't matter if one race is seen as better than the other. You can be a City Elf, Dalish Elf, Dwarf, Human, Qunari or even a damn Darkspawn! But in the end of the day, when you strip away all the bullshit, culture and clothing, underneath it, we are all just as bad as each other."


	20. Chapter 20

**Leliana**

"BANDITS!"

Leliana jumped up out of her sleep and saw Scarlett and Shianni run out of the Aravel which had suddenly come to a halt. Scarlett's loud voice had awoken her from her doze and it was a few seconds before she reacted, still feeling a bit groggy. They had been on the road for a few days and had anticipated reaching Antiva City sometime today. _We can't be there yet, _Leliana said to herself. Still in a daze, she lifted her bow from the chair and quickly followed the other two outside, hearing the war shouts of men and women as she did so. The scorching Antivan sun blinded her as she jumped down from the Aravel to the dusty gravel below. As she looked up, her eyes immediately caught the danger as armed bandits overflowed the surrounding hills and closed in on their position from all angles.

"It's an ambush!" Shianni shouted, the three of them raising their bows in unison. A battle broke out at once. Volleys of arrows flew threw the air past each other, one scattering the oncoming bandit horde and the other breaking their own defensive stance simultaneously. Leliana saw Scarlett push Shianni to the side as an arrow narrowly missed her and ducked her own head, feeling the force of another sweep past her face. Shianni got to her feet as the three of them charged, withdrawing their daggers and swords.

"Get the redhead!" a female bandit shouted from the top of the small hills overlooking the road. She seemed to be the leader. The woman issued orders to her crew from her vantage point, trying to organise them into simple attacks.

"Which one?" one of her followers asked, confused by both Leliana and Shianni. His eyes glanced from one to the other as they ran towards him, wondering which of them to take down. Before the leader could answer, before the bandit had time to make a decision, Shianni had reached him. She dived forwards knocking him to the ground and stabbed him instantly with her dagger. Leliana raised her own daggers, felling the nearest attackers, feeling that oh so familiar sensation of steel tearing through flesh. That feeling that both repulsed her and exhilarated her at exactly the same time and that tortured her conscience for days on end after any battle as she tried to repress the part of her which had enjoyed it.

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground from behind. Leliana reached her hands out to cushion her fall, feeling the gravel scrap the palms of her hands and skin her knees. Her daggers flew from her hands across the dirt. A bandit landed on top of her instantly, his sword held over his head ready to strike. She was helpless to respond. A few choicest moments of her life flashed before her eyes in a split second. The man screamed insanely as he brought the sword down. Before it reached her however, a shiny blade erupted from his chest, spraying Leliana with blood. The bandit fell limply beside her, dead. _Maker's breath! _Leliana had just enough time to see Shianni retract her dagger before she chased after her next victim.

Feeling blessed, Leliana jumped to her feet and retrieved her own daggers. She took a quick glance around the battlefield. Almost all of the bandits were dead, their dark blood staining the yellowing, water-deprived grass around them. Scarlett was still firing arrows at those who were fleeing, having already killed the majority of them, thoroughly weakening their numbers. Leliana saw the leader disappear back over the hills, her faithful remaining followers on her heels, the occasional one dropping to the ground as Scarlett's arrows found their targets. No matter how many battles Leliana had been in with the Warden, she never ceased to be amazed at the speed and grace with which Scarlett fought. Even after all of the injuries she had suffered recently, she still managed to make marksmanship look effortless, shooting arrows with such accuracy that the targets might as well have been a few feet from her instead of the whole way across the battlefield.

Shianni was having trouble with her last opponent. Her energy seemed to be wavering underneath the scorching rays of the Antivan sun. Leliana ran to help her, drawing the fat, balding man's attention away from the elf as she struggled for breath. Their blades crash together, iron on steel, as they dueled Leliana could feel the strength in her own arms wane under the fat man's sheer weight and size. However, with one quick sweep of her foot she managed to unbalance him, tripping him to the ground where he landed flat on his back, his long sword clattering to the dirt a few feet away. Before he could get up Leliana reached down and sat on him, grabbing the scruff of his shirt, holding her dagger threateningly under his chin.

"Who is trying to kill me?" she demanded of him. She could hear Scarlett and Shianni's footsteps as they closed in, listening to her interrogation. The three of them waited with baited breath for the man's answer. Much to their dismay he began to laugh.

"I ain't telling you nothing, lady!" he retorted, his ugly face contorted with stubbornness. His accent sounded like a Kirkwallers'. Leliana pressed her dagger a little harder against his neck.

"Tell me," she implored, "Tell me and I will spare your life."

The man started to laugh. "You really expect me to believe that?" he asked sceptically, "What's to stop you from killing me after? Why should I tell you who sent little, old me to do you in?"

"'Little you?'" Shianni repeated, snorting, "Are you serious, Shem? If we killed you and left you here an animal could live on your remains for weeks! Andraste's Ass, you would probably feed the entire forest!"

Scarlett burst out laughing along with Leliana. The man tried his best to get up from under her but Leliana pushed him back down, holding him still once more.

"You little wench!" he shouted as he stared at Shianni in fury, "I'll bleed you like the vermin you are, Knife Ear!"

Leliana shook her head, "Look, I have no quarrel with you," she replied, trying to bring the conversation back to getting information, "But I would like to know who does have one with me. You have my word. I will let you go once you tell me who wants me dead so badly."

The man considered her proposal, "What if I don't want to tell you?" he asked, "I'm dead either way, Sweet Cheeks. She'll kill me for betraying her if I tell you and you'll kill me if I don't."

"Who will?" Leliana asked eagerly. _We are so close. _The man laughed again and shook his head as best he could under Leliana's firm hold.

"Forget it, I ain't saying nothing. Now get your hands off me you Orlesian whore!" he barked.

"Please tell me!" Leliana said desperately.

"That depends," the man replied, sneering up at her, "What do I get out of it?" Slowly his chubby hand began to slide its way up Leliana's leg where she sat straddling him. Leliana felt him grab her ass but was powerless to resist without letting him escape. The man chuckled sleazily. His hand then began to explore other areas.

"HEY!" Scarlett exclaimed furiously, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

As Scarlett made to move to kill him, Leliana looked up distracted. Suddenly the man had rolled over on top of her, his hands trying to wrestle the dagger from her grip. Before either Shianni or Scarlett could help her, Leliana thrust the dagger upwards as hard as she could, lodging it firmly under the man's chin and out through the top of his skull. Blood rained down upon her as the fat bandit's full weight fell on top of her.

"Get him off me!" she gasped, feeling the air leave her lungs under the pressure. Shianni and Scarlett quickly rolled him off her, onto the ground. Leliana coughed, trying to get her breath back, her eyes watering.

"Holy Maker!" she exclaimed hoarsely, her eyes slightly blinded by the man's blood. Scarlett reached down and lifted her to her feet. Shianni ran back to the Aravel and returned with a cloth to clean her with. Suddenly Leliana's vision began to come back as she dabbed the fresh blood from her face. Her stomach heaved. She stared back down at the dead bandit, feeling guilty for having to kill him. Suddenly her mind flashed back to a similar situation which she had killed an unarmed man. Ser Jeff's face appeared in her mind then. At that image, before she could stop herself, Leliana felt bile rise in her mouth and she doubled over, bringing up the Dalish bread, Orlesian cheese, ale, and what ever else she had eaten that day.

"Leliana!"

Scarlett placed a hand on her back, gently rubbing it as Leliana continued to vomit. She held the Bard's red hair back out of the way and waited until Leliana's retches had subsided. After several minutes Leliana finally straightened up. Her stomach still felt weak and she could still smell the metallic odor of the man's blood which had plastered her dress. Her head was spinning, nauseous.

"Are you ok?" Shianni asked, holding out a flask of water for her. Leliana nodded uncertainly and took the flask with shaking hands bringing it to her lips. She was still faintly aware of Scarlett's arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. The Warden's closeness surprised her considering how cold she had been since they left the Dalish camp. Leliana wasn't complaining though. She hoped this new found closeness would last, rather than the indifference Scarlett had been displaying towards her recently.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Aravel," Scarlett said. Leliana allowed Scarlett to direct her inside behind Shianni and flopped down onto the chair feeling weak at the knees. She took another sip of the water and laid her head back against the chair. Shianni search through her things beside where she sat and picked out a new dress for her as Scarlett leaned against the wall, looking on, her arms folded.

"Here," Shianni said holding out a pale gold silk dress to her, "I'll wait outside while you change."

Leliana thanked her as she jumped out of the Aravel. Scarlett quickly followed her without so much as a glance at the Bard before she left. Leliana stared after her for a second, still feeling strange with this new found privacy she had been given. She and Scarlett had seen each other naked so many times before that it wouldn't exactly have bothered her if she had stayed, but Scarlett was doing a better job at estranging herself from Leliana these days, after what Leliana had done to her back at the Dalish camp. She still felt terrible for handing her ring back in front of Shianni, Sketch and what ever amount of Dalish were watching them. It was a humiliating thing to do to Scarlett, considering everything they had been through together and that she had only been trying to help against Sketch. Leliana deeply regretted it now. Her hand felt strangely empty without the ring she had been wearing for almost seven years. That spare of the moment action, brought on by nothing more than Leliana's pain and anger at the time, had been the final nail in the coffin so to speak, and Scarlett hadn't said another word to her since that day, until a few minutes ago when Leliana had puked the insides of her stomach up in front of her.

As she began to strip and put on her clean dress, Leliana couldn't help but feel disappointed that she had not gotten any useful information from the bandit about her would-be assassinator. They already knew she was a woman, thanks to the bartender back in Orlais who had poisoned Shianni. Initially Cassandra had been all three of their guesses as to who it was, but that theory had long since been put to bed after their disastrous trip to the Grand Cathedral. Then there was still the doubt over who the woman was trying to kill. Was it Leliana or Shianni? Every time someone tried to kill them they mentioned a red head. Was it meant to confuse them or did the killer simply not know that there would be two redheads every time they organised an attack? One thing was for certain though. Who ever this woman was, she was clearly following them some how. Those bandits were no simple coincidence. That ambush was planned. It wouldn't be long before one of these attacks succeeded.

**Scarlett**

Scarlett waited outside the Aravel with Shianni while Leliana got changed inside. She had just cut off the bandits arrows which had lodged themselves on the side of the Aravel and was now in the middle of showing her cousin how to use her blade more effectively.

"Hold the handle like this, Shianni," Scarlett said, demonstrating for her, "And make a smaller stance. That way, you have better balance when you swing and it makes it easier to change direction if you need to." She finished the rest of the combination, Shianni watching interestedly, making clearly mental notes.

"Ok, I'll try to remember that for next time," she said smiling and accepting her sword back. "How'd I do though?" she asked, referring to the battle before. Scarlett smiled proudly and nodded her head.

"Very well, considering that was your first _real _battle you know? I know you've fought before now but there were so many bandits there. You handled yourself very well, Cousin!" she said, patting her on the back. Shianni smiled.

"I think I even managed to kill more than you did!" she joked. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"You wish!" she replied, "You didn't count those ones up on the hill!" She pointed to the surrounding hills which were also littered with bandits who had been trying to escape. Shianni groaned.

"Aww damn, I forgot about them!" she said disappointed. "I'll beat you next time though. Just you wait."

They both laughed.

Leliana suddenly poked her head out of the Aravel.

"I'm finished," she informed them. Scarlett allowed Shianni to go first and followed her inside before whistling to the Halla to continue towards Antiva City. She placed herself furthest away from Leliana and stared out the window, listening to the other two discuss the potential identity of their assassinator.

"You seriously can't think of anyone you've pissed of, Leliana?" Shianni asked. Every time the subject was brought up it seemed like they were going round in circles, "I still don't think it's me they're after. After all I've never even left Ferelden before this trip."

"I know," Leliana agreed, "But I just cannot imagine who would want me dead so badly, excusing the obvious of course. Who's to say Cassandra or The Divine's not behind it?"

"True, but who sends bandits to assassinate someone?" Shianni asked, "Isn't Antiva home to the Crows? Surely they'd do a better job."

"Hmm," Leliana agreed, "You have a point, but I don't think those bandits came from Antiva though. I think they've been following us."

Scarlett looked up then, not at Leliana, but at the ceiling as she pondered her idea. _Following us? Impossible. _Still she had to admit, Leliana's words made sense. This assassinator woman, who ever she was, always seemed to be one step ahead of them as though she knew of their plans. Unless they were being watched how would she know that they had decided on going to Antiva, especially since they had been travelling with the Dalish for the past few months? Scarlett settled back into her seat once more, deciding not to voice her opinion.

"You think so?" Shianni asked worriedly. "You don't think we'd notice though if someone was on our tail?"

Leliana shook her head. "Maybe she's not following us directly. She could just have eyes and ears out, hoping to hear word of us. I don't know. What do you think Scarlett?"

Scarlett froze as Leliana mentioned her name. Reluctantly, she turned to her. The Bard was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer. Scarlett threw her a blank stare, blinking once before returning her gaze to the passing view outside, ignoring Leliana as though she hadn't spoken at all. An awkward silence followed Leliana's unanswered question as it lingered in the air. Scarlett could feel Leliana's eyes on her back.

"I...suppose you could be right," Shianni continued, pretending as though nothing weird had happened and picking up the ball, "We need to find out who she is as soon as possible though. It's only a matter of time before..."

Scarlett blanked out of their conversation then. For hours, she let her mind wander as they took in the beautiful Antivan scenery. The heat was starting to become a bit unbearable under the unrelenting sun. Scarlett was happy when it started to set as darkness grew around them, and a cool night breeze entered the Aravel through the open window. She could smell the sweet scent of nearby trees adorned with limes, lemons and oranges. As the Halla directed the Aravel past a particularly close one Scarlett reached out a pulled one of the oranges from a nearby bush. She smiled to herself, squeezing the orange gently in her hand to loosen the skin before beginning to peel it.

"That's a form of stealing you know."

Scarlett looked round, surprised to hear anyone speak. She had thought the others were asleep by now. Shianni lay snoring slightly, along the chair with her cloak wrapped around her for comfort. Leliana, however had straightened up from where she had fallen asleep on her chair and was now staring at Scarlett, a small smile playing on her lips as she teased her. Upon seeing who had spoken, Scarlett directed her attention back to the orange and threw the skin out of the Aravel as it traveled smoothly down the road. She popped a slice of orange into her mouth then. It was unbelievably juicy.

"Please don't ignore me," Leliana said sadly after several seconds of silence. Scarlett continued to eat, concentrating solely on her orange. She heard Leliana sigh and get to her feet, throwing her blanket on her vacated chair before making her way towards her. Scarlett placed another piece of orange into her mouth, savouring the flavour as Leliana knelt down beside her and stared up into her face. She reached out and placed one gentle hand on Scarlett's leg while covering her forearm with the other. Scarlett continued to stare at her orange, trying hr best to avoid looking at the Bard as she tried to get her attention once more.

"I'm sorry..." Leliana apologised gently, "I...Please forgive me, Scar."

It hurt Scarlett to hear Leliana call her by her nickname so affectionately like she used to before. She exhaled slowly, staring unblinkingly at the orange, trying not to let herself feel anything.

"Scarlett, please look at me," Leliana pleaded, rubbing her hand gently along her arm. Scarlett tried not to make herself shiver at her touch, the same touch which had brought her to so many indescribable places before. Leliana was still staring up at her, waiting for her to acknowledge her existence. Reluctantly, Scarlett slowly turned to meet her blue eyes which were swimming with tears. They stared at each other for several seconds.

"I'm sorry," Leliana repeated, her voice barely a whisper this time. Scarlett didn't blink but continued to gaze into her eyes, realising how different they looked to her now.

"For what?" she answered coldly. A look of relief crossed Leliana's face as Scarlett finally spoke, though it soon turned to confusion at her words.

"For giving you the ring back in front of everyone," she said, her eyes narrowing, "It wasn't a nice thing to do. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"You didn't," Scarlett replied bluntly, her jaw tightening. She stared at Leliana's taken aback expression.

"I didn't?" Leliana repeated, surprised. Scarlett didn't elaborate. She couldn't tell if Leliana knew she was lying but tried her best to control her emotions, keeping the lie hidden. Leliana eyes searched Scarlett's golden brown ones as though trying to find it, but she did not.

"I...well...Good," she stuttered. She smiled at her as best she could, still a little puzzled by Scarlett's unemotional response, "I'm glad..."

Scarlett turned back to her orange then, effectively ending their conversation. Leliana stayed where she was, as though unsure if this was the best way to leave things between them, then sighed. She squeezed Scarlett's arm gently one more time. Her hand lingered there for a second before she allowed it to graze it along the Warden's thigh as she retracted it. Getting nothing more from Scarlett, The Bard gave up and got to her feet, returning to her chair and wrapping herself in the blanket once more, falling asleep as Scarlett looked on, indifferent.

**Shianni**

"We're here! We're finally here!"

Shianni's eyes widened as she took in the wonderful view of Antiva City which loomed in the distance. The Rialto Bay sparkled behind it for as far as the eye could see. Gulls were flying over hear, calling out to one another. Shianni knew from reading her map of Thedas that if they followed the horizon they would eventually reach Rivain. They had left the Aravel in the last forest they passed and travelled the last few miles on foot. Shianni couldn't believe they had actually made it. It only took a few near death experiences, a couple of dead Templars, a few broken hearts and a mass bandit massacre to get them here.

"Wow!" Scarlett exhaled. Shianni turned to her.

"Can you believe this, Cousin? And I thought Val Royeaux was beautiful!" she exclaimed. Leliana chuckled.

"I told you so," she said to Shianni. "What do you want to do first?"

Shianni stopped and held out her hands, throwing her a questioning look. "Are you serious?" she asked, "Do you even have to ask?"

Scarlett and Leliana rolled their eyes at her.

"We're not going to another tavern, Shianni!" Scarlett said, "Every time we get to a new place the first thing we do is go to a tavern and within a few minutes we either get attacked, poisoned or Maker knows what else. The list is so long now I can barely keep up!"

Shianni laughed. "All right," she relented, "We'll go to one later. What do you want to do instead then?"

"Sightseeing?" Leliana suggested, "The city's pretty amazing, and not to mention one of the wealthiest in all of Thedas."

"Fine," Shianni said, shrugging, "Lead the way."

They followed Leliana as she led them into the heart of the bustling city. The well dressed Antivan women eyed them suspiciously as they passed, taking in their weapons and packs full of armor with distaste. Leliana informed them that this was because Antivan women generally did not fight out in the open, preferring to use "kind words and poison only."

"Great!" Shianni said sarcastically, "Now I feel much safer."

Scarlett and Leliana chuckled, realising she was referring to being poisoned back in Orlais.

The three of them travelled through the market district, checking out the wears for sale. There were clothing stalls, food stalls, souvenirs, jewellery, fishing equipment shoes not to mention several other items which Shianni had never set eyes on in her life. As they neared the sea their nostrils were assaulted by the overpowering smell of fish, which were laid out on tables ready to be bought, ranging from all shapes, colours and sizes. Shianni wrinkled her nose as she observed a particularly nasty looking one. _Nothing anyone could pay me would make me eat that¸ _she thought to herself.

"Buenas días guapa, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" A merchant man said to her eccentrically in his own language. Shianni hesitated and turned to Leliana in confusion.

"Eh...what?" she replied having not understood a word he had said.

"We're fine, thanks," Leliana replied on Shianni's behalf. The merchant nodded and walked towards other customers rolling his eyes. He waved Shianni away with his hand.

"¡Bah, los fereldens no saben nada sobre comida!" he exclaimed dramatically rolling his eyes, before taking another customers order. Leliana chuckled at his response.

"What's so funny?" Shianni asked, "What did he say?"

"Nothing," She replied, still chuckling slightly, "Come on, let's go somewhere else. They don't like when you're not here to buy anything."

Leliana led them to the city square, allowing their eyes to feast on the wondrous buildings which overlooked the vibrant capital of Antiva. There were people lounging outside at tables covered with small tents to keep the sun away. They were sipping goblets of wine and eating all types of food, making Shianni's stomach rumble. She hadn't realised she hadn't eaten in so long until the beautiful, enticing whiff of rich food caught her sense of smell. She inhaled deeply, savouring the aroma. Shianni had never seen a city so relaxed and longed to join them after a few hours of walking around.

"Let's go for some wine," Shianni suggested, gesturing to a small outdoor tavern nearby. The other two accepted, their thirst finally getting the better of them and they seated themselves underneath one of the canopies. They were greeted by a fancy looking waiter.

"What can I get you, ladies?" he asked in his smooth Antivan accent, throwing them a dazzling smile.

"Your finest red wine," Leliana replied politely.

"Of course, my dear. ¿Algo más?" he asked.

While Shianni and Scarlett looked at each other in confusion Leliana went on like the man hadn't just swapped languages.

"No, nothing else, thank you," she replied with a smiled. The waiter bowed his head and walk away to get their order.

"How do you understand these people?" Shianni asked. Leliana shrugged.

"Antivan is close enough to Orlesian for me to understand," She informed them, "Plus, I lived here for a while with Marjolaine, doing the bidding of her patrons."

"With Sketch?" Shianni asked sadly. Leliana threw her a sympathetic smile and nodded. Shianni had sensed her trying to avoid mentioning him and thought she would save her the trouble.

"How are you after that?" Scarlett asked as the waiter returned and began to pour their wine. "I wanted to punch him myself after what he did." Shianni shrugged.

"I...I feel as though I did the right thing," she said truthfully. "I miss him but...The way he treated you both...the way he treated me in the end...Maybe I'm better off on my own."

"I'm sorry, Cousin," Scarlett said grimacing, "I feel as though it's my fault. I normally tease you for having a big mouth, but my own got us all into trouble that time."

Shianni chuckled. "It's not your fault, Scarlett, or Leliana's. You shouldn't have felt like you had to keep your break up a secret from either of us."

Leliana held up her goblet of wine, "A toast," she began, "No more secrets between the three of us."

Scarlett and Shianni raised their goblets with her and the three of them clinked them together gently repeating her words. As Shianni went to take a sip she thought she saw Scarlett and Leliana glance at each other before raising their own. They both turned away when they realised the other was looking. Shianni had a feeling 'no more secrets' would be harder for them since they were both trying to hide away their feelings for each other already. She decided to let them have this one though. Not every private glance between them deserved an explanation. When in the presence of someone you loved it was only natural that your gaze would be drawn to them automatically, no matter what way the relationship had ended. She was happy to see that Leliana was even getting Scarlett's attention at all seeing as though she had been doing her best to pretend she didn't exist the past few days. Occasionally Shianni seen Scarlett's softer side come out involuntarily towards the Bard, like today when Leliana had threw up everywhere after the battle, but her cousin was so stubborn sometimes. She would try to keep up her indifference to Leliana's actions for as long as she could.

The Antivan wine was so delicious that they ordered another bottle when the first one was finished. When they were halfway through their wine, a shadow crossed over their table and all three of them looked up to see who was blocking the sun from them.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friends. Lounging in my own backyard without even telling me? Tut tut tut."

Shianni thought the man looked familiar. His clothes were a rich green, adorned with gold embroidery and a pair of Antivan leather boots. Only when Scarlett and Leliana jumped to their feet and yelled his name did Shianni fully recognise him.

"ZEVRAN!" the Bard and the Warden exclaimed simultaneously. He laughed, leaning in to kiss them both on either cheek before nodding politely to Shianni who smiled back.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course!" Scarlett said, "Sit! Drink! How long has it been?"

"Oh longer than we care to admit I'm sure," he joked as he sat down on the vacated chair.

"What are you doing here?" Leliana asked worriedly. "Isn't this dangerous? Aren't the Crows still after you?"

Zevran nodded. "That they are, my dear Leliana and that is precisely the reason I am here. It's time to settle this score. What a coincidence I should run into you both ladies when I am in need of assistance."

"What kind of assistance?" Shianni asked. Zevran smiled cheekily.

"You'll see," he replied, winking at her. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"We're not having another foursome, Zev," she said firmly as though reading his mind. Zevran threw back his blonde head in laughter.

"Oh, so you remember it still?" he teased, "Ahh Isabela...That was an extraordinary night, my dear Warden. Why deny any chance of letting it happen again?"

"Because," Scarlett replied stiffly, "Things are more..."

"Complicated," Leliana finished for her. Zevran looked from one to the other, as though detecting the tension between them.

"Hmmm, I sense a story here," he said curiously. He clicked his fingers at the passing waiter and ordered them all food and another bottle of wine.

Shianni felt slightly awkward as she listened to Leliana and Scarlett painfully recount their history of the past seven years to Zevran who listened intently, and became saddened when he heard the latest.

"How tragic, you have my sympathies, my friends," he said, bowing his head. "If a love as pure as yours could not survive the test of time, what hope is there for the rest of us?" He chuckled slightly before continuing. "As it happens though, I was not just referring to a foursome when I requested your help. I have some business in the city and I would like people I trust at my back for a different reason."

"What kind of business?" Scarlett asked a little more cautiously than usual. Shianni knew her cousin's new found caution had stemmed from all that had happened to them so far.

"Ah, what indeed?" Zevran teased, finishing up his food. He rubbed his hands together, "Now, let's get down to business. We can catch up later."

"Fine," Scarlett relented, "What exactly did you have in mind, Zev?"

Zevran chuckled, "I promise all will be revealed in good time my dear Warden. For now we must be on our way. Let's just call it another adventure together, shall we?"


End file.
